


ALWAYS IN MY HEART-8

by ncsupnatfan



Series: Aurora Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: The sibling trio are back for one more adventure. Oree's kidnapped and Castiel disappears. Can the brothers save their family before it's too late? They come across some familiar faces who want to help. Will the family be reunited? OC throughout story.Disclaimer: Don't own spn and this is my own creation.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was just peeking over the trees as John rolled over and whispered a prayer. He waited patiently for his uncle to appear.

"Hey kid, what's happening?" Gabriel asked his nephew. "Easy girl, just me." he told Phoebe who growled at him.

"Uncle Gabe, come play with me." John begged sitting up in his bed looking pitiful. 

"Well, you know your Mom doesn't like it when we go off to play."

"She's sleeping, please Uncle."

"Damn kid, you know I can't say no to you." Gabriel sighed looking at his sad face. "Come on, where do you wanna go this time?"

"The beach." John clapped happily getting up and bouncing to him. Phoebe sidled up to them being sure to keep contact with John. This wasn't the first time she had gone with them on an adventure and she was not going to be left behind this time either.

Gabriel took the child's hand and snapped his fingers causing all of them to disappear with a whisper of feathers and a displacement of air ruffling the curtains. 

spn

Castiel was preparing breakfast for his family when he heard his wife yell his name in a tone he didn't like to hear. One that meant she was pissed at somebody and he hoped it wasn't him. Being pregnant and pissed did not make good bedfellows. Aurora's emotions were all over the place; she could cry at the drop of a hat or be mad in the blink of an eye. Even if she wasn't mad long, her emotions were on a roller coaster ride with this pregnancy.

"Angel!" Oree called madly. "He's done it again." 

"Done what? Who are you talking about?" Castiel asked walking into the living room to meet her halfway. 

"Gabe has run off with John again without telling us." she fussed walking out of John's bedroom throwing her hands up frustrated. 

"You know I've talked to him about that, but you know how he is. He can't say no to his nephew. How are you feeling today?"

"Fat." she sighed rubbing her aching back as she carefully made her way to the kitchen. 

"Well, you are carrying a little one around in there." Castiel told her lovingly rubbing her swollen stomach. 

"I know, and she would not be still last night. She twisted and kicked and turned trying to decide what position she wanted to be in. I swear I have bruises from the kicking."

"At least she's active, remember the doctor said she didn't have much room anymore and it will get worse the closer your due date gets." 

"I know only another month, but I'm thinking this little rascal is going to decide she wants to arrive early. Have you heard from my brothers?" 

"No, they were looking into some mysterious deaths in a town north of here." 

"I'll try calling later, right now I need food to feed this hungry little scamp." she giggled straightening one of Sam's tee shirts over her stomach and patting it gently.

"I've got oatmeal, fruit, eggs, toast and juice ready for you." Castiel replied helping her onto a stool. "I'll go find our son and bring him back for breakfast." 

"Tell Gabe he's on my shit list."

"Awe Sis, it wasn't me who wanted to go play." Gabriel whined as all three appeared in the kitchen. 

"Sure, I know how hard you protested the trip." she told him rolling her eyes just like her brothers.

"Uncle Gabe took me to beach; we played in water and picked up shells." John cried holding out shells to his mother.

"Hey sweetie, thank you they're lovely, now go let Daddy help you wash up for breakfast while I talk to Uncle Gabe." Aurora smiled giving him a kiss on the head and glaring angrily at Gabe.

"Ok." he grinned happily skipping to his father.

"Now don't start, I know I should of told you, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake ya." Gabe explained trying to head off the tongue lashing from Aurora.

"Oh I was probably awake, she was active last night." she replied. "Next time at least leave a note, you know you could of let Angel know."

"How's my niece doing?" Gabe asked laying a hand on her stomach to be awarded with a kick from her. 

"Ready to be born and it won't be soon enough for me." 

"I'm off, need to check some things out somewhere." he teased wiggling his eyebrows at her knowingly.

"I better not catch you taking John on any of those trips." she cautioned him.

"Please, I would never do that to the tike." he scoffed before disappearing. 

"Hungry Momma." 

"Well get up here, Daddy fixed some good food for us." she smiled as Castiel set his son by Aurora. Aurora was seeing more of Castiel in John's features every day, but he had Sam's dimples and Dean's sandy blonde hair.

spn

"Find anything?" Dean asked as Sam examined the latest body in a string of murders.

"Yeah." Sam replied holding up a hex bag.

"Damn, it would be a witch, I hate witches." Dean muttered in disgust.

"I don't recognize these symbols, let’s go back to the motel and check it out."

"We may need to call Oree, see if she knows what they mean."

"I was going to call her tonight anyway, see how she's doing."

"Last I talked to Cas he said she was really big and uncomfortable."

"You did tell him not to say that to her didn't you?" Sam chuckled imaging his sister's reaction if Cas made the mistake of telling her she was fat. 

"Naw thought he could figure it out himself or I'm sure our sister will explain it to him." he snickered. 

"Oh, you're mean." Sam chastised Dean. "Wish I had thought of it."

"That's why I'm still the champ." 

"So ya say."

"Well I am, remember the itching powder?"

"Don't remind me." Sam grumbled as he slid into the passenger side of the Impala already imaging the powder put in his briefs and shifted in the seat. "Yeah, but the super glue was better." he grinned.

"Right, lost half the skin on my palm 'cause of that." he grumbled rubbing his palm absently.

spn

Aurora was sitting in the swing enjoying the cool evening while Castiel gave John a bath. She used her foot to set the swing in motion finding that her daughter seemed to enjoy the gentle swaying and had quieted down. She heard her cell ringing, but didn't even bother trying to get up. She knew there was no way she could get to it before it went to voice mail.

"Aurora, Sam's on the phone for you." Castiel told her bringing the cell to her.

"Thanks, where's John?"

"Watching Ice Age again."

"Make sure he gets in bed in an hour." 

"Of course, do you need anything?"

"Hot tea." 

"I'll be right back." he told her kissing her head and handing her the cell.

"Hey big bro, what's happening?"

"Not much, how're you doin'" 

"Wanting this month to go by fast, she's already a hand full and not even here yet." she giggled. "She loves to kick me in the bladder right when I get to sleep. Needless to say, not much sleep happening that's for sure."

"Hoping you can help us with a hex bag."

"Hex bag, where'd you get it?"

"Off a dead body, pretty sure that's what caused his death. I'm going to send ya pics of the symbols and contents, if you could look at it for us."

"No problem, I'll check it out and get back to ya. Good to talk to ya Sammy, you guys comin' by after this hunt?"

"Yeah planned on it. Ok, the pictures are sent. Call me when ya know something."

"I will, tell Dee hello, love you guys."

"Love ya too and take care of our niece." Sam replied before hanging up.

spn

Oree carefully got her feet planted before pulling herself up off the swing. She headed back inside to transfer the pictures Sam had sent to her laptop to get a better view of them. She paused just inside the entry way and watched Castiel sitting on the couch with John watching Ice Age. Both were glued to the screen in deep concentration even thought they had seen it probably six or seven times. She smiled at her two boys memorizing the scene. He looked up when she came in pointing to the table where her tea sat cooling. She mouthed thank you and waddled to the table where her laptop sat.

It only took Aurora a few minutes to download the pictures to her laptop and brought up each picture one by one studying every aspect. She frowned deeply as she studied the symbols before turning to Castiel.

"Angel, can you go to our bedroom and get me the two books on the bottom shelve of the bookcase?"

"Of course." 

Castiel returned with the books and laid them by her laptop, pausing to look at the pictures she had been studying.

"Is this what Sam wanted you to look at?"

"Yes, they're dealing with a witch killing people. I'm trying to determine what kind of spell or hex this bag was for."

"Daddy! Come watch movie-e-e-e." John whined pathetically. 

"I'll be right there son." Castiel told him turning back to Aurora. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm good, go appease our son." Aurora smiled glancing over to her son who had stopped the movie and was waiting for his father to return. 

She was still amazed at how intelligent and grown up he was for a boy nearly four. Most who met him thought he had the mentality of an eight or nine year old. John could count to one hundred, knew his ABC's, colors, shapes, was doing simple math and could read from the books Castiel and Aurora read to him. He could transport himself with ease now and could read most human's thoughts. He did this to his Uncle Dean when they played games and always won. His Uncle Sam was another story and caught on to what he was doing and blocked him from reading his much to John's dismay. Castiel, with the help of Gabriel, had been training John since he was two to help him understand his abilities and what he could do. They wanted to begin preparing him for adulthood and the human world. Aurora had already explained to him about being different from other kids and to not use his talents around others because they might not understand. He took everything in stride and was a well rounded toddler. He had the love and support of a huge family that would protect him from the evils of the world, along with Heaven and Hell. He had the guardianship of an archangel who was his best friend and the protection from the King of Hell, who was also his godfather. 

Aurora and Castiel tried to give John as normal a life as he could have, but made sure he knew about his powers and how to use them. They wanted him prepared for whatever life would throw at them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sonova...." Aurora started and stopped herself before cussing in front of John. 

Like most kids, he picked up on the words you didn't want him to say faster than anything. Dean had found that out on his last visit when he said shit in front of John and John made sure everyone knew his new word for the day. Needless to say, Dean was given a talking to by his little sister.

Aurora quickly wrote down notes as she skimmed one of the books, looking from the pictures to the pages of the book. She continued to make notes and go through both books until she was satisfied she knew what the hex bags were for. 

"Angel, it's John's bedtime." 

"Momma!" John complained. "Movie's not over."

"You can watch the rest tomorrow, now come give Momma a kiss good night."

"Ok." he said reluctantly getting up and running to Aurora. "Night Momma, night baby sister." he said kissing Aurora and kissing her stomach.

"Good night my sweet boy. I love you."

"Love you too."

"How much?" she asked.

"To the moon and back." he said excitedly throwing his arms out as far as he could. "Daddy can we read Dr. Seuss?"

"Of course, you get to pick." Castiel said lovingly.

"Yea!" he cried clapping his hands and running to his bedroom to find a book.

"After you read his bedtime story, I need you to get some things out of the herb shed for me. I need to make a couple of gris-gris bags for Dee and Sammy."

"Alright, I shouldn't be long." 

spn

After one more review of her list, Aurora worked herself up out of the chair and went to the laundry room to find some suitable cloth for the bags. She searched through a cabinet until she found the deep purple cloth she needed and took some scissors to cut two six inch squares. She found the yellow ribbon needed and cut two lengths off. She pulled her herb bag out and began looking for the ingredients she needed from it. 

Her daughter decided to start playing and Aurora could feel her moving and squirming around as she rubbed her stomach to calm her. After a few minutes she began to hum to her knowing she loved music. It wasn't long before she had quieted down again much to her relief.

"He's asleep finally, what do you need?" Castiel asked.

"On the table is the list. Everything is labeled out there, shouldn't be too hard to find." 

"I'll be right back."

"The light switch is to the left of door."

"Thanks." Castiel replied heading out the back door and around the house to Aurora's herb shop. 

Aurora dried and prepared her home grown herbs in the small shed behind her house just like her mother before her. Castiel had been helping her gather and prepare her herbs since they became a couple. Helping her with her garden and the work around the house was relaxing to the angel and made him feel more connected to her and her human side. He took his role as a husband and father very seriously and wanted to keep his family safe.

spn

“Here you go, can I help with anything?”

“I need the brass bowl from the laundry room.”

“On it.” he replied heading to the laundry room to find the bowl.

Aurora set the herbs and powders he brought in around her at the table waiting for him to return. She accepted the bowl and began to mix up the protection bags for her brothers. Castiel stood back and watched as she expertly mixed the ingredients, smelling and gazing at the contents until she was satisfied with it. She closed her eyes and began to chant softly moving her hands over the bags.

“Here me and protect me  
From the bowels of the Earth  
From the winds of the Heavens  
From the depths of the oceans  
From the cleansing of the fires  
Let not evil touch my soul.

I bind and consecrate this talisman  
That it may be a shield and protection  
Against all manners of evil power  
Wicked spirits and vilest spells  
By will and word  
Thy protection surround those who wear  
It shall be so. It shall be so.  
Amen”

Once she had completed the chant, Aurora tied the bags tightly, making the string so it could be worn around the neck before she turned to Castiel.

“Angel, take these to Dee and Sam.” she told him holding out the bags. “I’m goin’ to call them and tell them what to do.”

“Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Aurora listened to the phone ring at the other end, waiting for Sam to pick up. 

“H’llo.” Sam finally answered.

“Hey Sammy, is Angel there yet?”

“Yeah, he’s here with the gris-gris bags.”

“Listen to me carefully; this witch is practicing ancient magic that’s not been used in centuries. She will be very dangerous; you guys need to be careful.”

“Hold on I’ll put ya on speaker.”

“Hey Sis.” Dean called to her as Sam held the phone between them. “How ya doing?”

“Uncomfortable as hell and ready for this little rascal to get here.”

“I hear ya, won't be much longer.”

“Dee, listen both of you put these bags on under your shirt, make sure they are touching your skin and do not what ever you do take them off when you go after her.”

“Ok.”

“I’m serious guys, this is the strongest protection spell I could find, I just hope it’s enough, and don’t let her get close enough to throw or blow any type of powder on you. Come at her from different directions so she can’t focus her power at both of you at the same time. A clean shot to the head, don’t hesitate, you understand, take her down before she can cast any spell.”

“We’ll try our best hoping to surprise her and it be over quickly.”

“I expect you to call me when this is over.” she told the earnestly. “I’m not going to rest until I know you two are alright.” 

“You know we will Oree.” Sam responded. “You just take care of yourself and our niece.”

“Cas is on his way back.” 

“When do you think you’ll be doing this?”

“Next day or so, we’re pretty sure we know who it is now, just have to be sure.”

“I love you guys.”

“We love ya too Sis, bye.” Sam told her hanging up.

spn

“Would you like a foot rub after your shower?” Castiel asked helping her up from the chair.

“Please, they’re swelling again, can’t wear anything but slippers.” she complained looking down but not seeing her feet. “Damn, can’t even see them anymore.”

“It’s ok, they’re still the same.” he said looking at them as she walked toward their bathroom.

“How’s the guest house coming along out there?”

“It looks like the outside is done and they’re working on the inside now.” 

“I really liked Auntie’s idea of building it so the guys will still have a place to crash when they’re here.” 

“Yes, it will give them their own space.” he agreed knowing how Dean would complain about personnel space when he would appear to close to him invading his space.

“Can’t wait to see it. I told her to keep it simple with the decorating. I want them to feel comfortable in there like it's their home.”

“I’m sure it will be fine.” 

spn

Castiel pulled down the comforter and sheets, getting the bed ready for them. He listened to the soft singing coming from the bathroom, smiling to himself wondering how he got so lucky to find someone like her. She was his soul mate, he was sure of that and now with a daughter on the way, he was going to be a busy Daddy. He was just glad he had some experience with John and knew some of what to expect.

"Well, she likes showers." Oree grunted as she toweled her hair. "She hasn't stopped moving since I got in there."

"She must think its raining." Castiel suggested. "Here, let me comb your hair."

"Thanks Angel." she sighed as her mind drifted to her brothers and the hunt they were on.

Castiel noticed her change in mood and watched the expression on her face turn to one of concern. 

"Worried about your brothers?"

"Yes, I feel like I need to be there with them, but I'm useless right now with this mound of baby." 

"I could go help them, but I don't want to leave you along."

"I'm not really alone; I've got John and all my family around me. I can call Auntie in the morning, I know she'll come sit with me and help with John."

"Are you sure?"

"I would feel much better if I knew they had the back up of an angel." she assured him. 

"Let's get you in bed and I'll call them to let them know I will be there in the morning" 

"Thank you Angel, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, you explained it in our vows."

"How 'bout that foot rub?" she giggled wiggling her toes at him.

"Alright." he smiled at her and kissed her forehead before laying a hand on her stomach to feel his daughter's movements. "You let your mother sleep tonight ok?" he told her before sitting on the bed and cupping a foot in his hand. He began to slowly massage her foot hearing Aurora moan softly as she arched her foot toward him. He smiled to himself realizing it's the small things that meant the most. He listened to Aurora giggle when he rubbed a ticklish spot never getting tired of her laugh.

"Thanks Angel, hopefully she'll listen to you." she chuckled as Castiel positioned pillows around her to make her more comfortable. "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"After I talk to your brothers."

"Alright." she yawned settling in for the night. "You're always in my heart." she mumbled to him allowing her body to relax into the pillows supporting her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Really Cas, we can get this done by ourselves if you want to go back to Oree." Dean told him as the brothers made ready to leave the motel.

"Aurora was concerned about your safety, since she couldn't be here, she wanted me to help. Her aunt is there with her if she needs anything." Cas explained. "She knows all she has to do is pray to me and I can be there in an instant."

"At least she wasn't stupid enough to come." Sam remarked stuffing clothes into his duffle. 

"I would have stopped her." 

"Really? Cas you think you can stop Oree from doing what she wants?" 

"Yeah Cas, our sister is stubborn and hard headed, I don't think anyone can stop her from doing what she wants."

"I am her husband, isn't she suppose to listen to me and do what I say? The programs on the television show that women should do what their husband's say." 

Dean and Sam both broke down laughing much to Cas's puzzlement. Dean was doubled over trying to catch his breath so he could talk while Sam was wiping the tears from his face.

"Man Cas you've got a lot to learn." he chuckled slapping him on the back. "Come on let's get out of here. I want that bitch stopped so we can go see our sister."

"Come on Cas." Sam said pushing him toward the door.

"I'm not sure I understand..." Cas stated not sure what was so funny.

"That's ok, most men don't understand women, don't bother trying."

spn

Aurora was making her way to John's room when he burst through the door almost running into her.

"Slow down son, what's the hurry?" 

"Want to eat so can go play." 

"Ok, just watch where you're going." she laughed following him to the kitchen.

"Aurora dear, would you like juice or hot tea?" 

"Juice is fine. Thanks for staying with me until Angel gets back."

"My pleasure dear. I wanted to go over some of the decor for the cottage with you anyway. It'll give us some girl time."

"I'd like that. Have you talked to Bobby lately?"

"Why just the other day, he wants to come out when the baby is born." 

"I'd like that. I want this little one to get to know her grandfather like John did." 

"Papa Bobby coming to see me?" John asked hearing Bobby's name.

"He is, but it'll be a few weeks yet. He wants to come and see your sister when she gets here." Aurora explained to him.

"Good, he can play with me too."

"Of course sweetie, your Papa Bobby loves to play with you."

"Can I go play outside?"

"Yes, but stay out of the guys way out there, you might get hurt." 

"I will, is that Uncle Dee and Uncle Sam's house?"

"Yes, since our family is growing, we needed more space. Uncle Dee and Uncle Sam will have their on little cottage to stay in."

"Can I stay with them?"

"I'm sure you can sweetie."

"Ok." he said slipping out of his seat and heading for the door with Phoebe on his heels.

"Phoebe you watch him." Aurora called to her.

Phoebe growled at her conveying don't I always before following her charge out the door. Ever since John was returned to his family, Phoebe very rarely left his side except to run with her mom, Electra, at night.

"Would you like me to do some laundry while I'm here?"

"John's bed needs changing and he probably has a basket full that could be done."

"I'll go check, you just relax and rest." 

"Thanks Auntie." Aurora sighed sipping her juice while looking out the window to see John run by chasing a butterfly as Phoebe watched him play. She rubbed her stomach as her daughter stretched pushing hard on her stomach.

"Don't you worry little one, you'll be here soon enough and out there playing with your brother."

spn

"Cas can you go inside and open the door for us?" Dean asked him as they stood at the back of a house at the end of a cul-de-sac.

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“We’re not gonna take anything, we just need to look around, be sure it's her.”

“I can do that.”

“Do you know what to look for?”

“Not really.”

“There you have it, now go open the door, but check to be sure there’s no alarm.” 

“If there is one?”

“Can you stop it from going off?” 

“Yes.”

“Then do that and let us in.”

“Alright.” 

“I swear it’s like dealing with a five year old.” Dean grunted shaking his head after Castiel disappeared.

spn

"Aurora, the men are calling it a day. They'll be back on Monday, they don't have much more left to have it finished and then we can furnish it."

"That sounds good. Maybe I'll get out to see it this weekend."

"Dear, I need to run home for an hour or so, will you be ok by yourself?'

"Of course, will you have John come inside? He can keep me company while you're gone."

"Very well Oree. I will try to hurry. Where's Ellie?"

"I'll be fine Auntie, take your time. Ellie's gone for a quick run, she should be back soon." 

"Call if you need me." Asteria told her before leaving.

spn

Oree got comfortable in the rocker as John skipped into the room, followed by Phoebe, and over to her. 

"Momma." he cried giving her a hug before picking up a book and squeezing in beside her. "Read please." 

"Alright, what are we reading today?" she asked looking at the book he held out to her.

"Treasure Island." 

"Still into the classics I see." 

"Yes, they're good." 

John snuggled down beside Oree as she opened the book to the bookmark and began to read. John listened intently to her soothing voice, picturing the story in his mind. Oree stopped reading and looked up, listening intently to the sounds around them. Her spidery senses were telling her something wasn't right. She closed the book and gently pushed John to a standing position. Not willing to ignore her uneasy feelings, she wanted to be sure was John safe.

"Mamma what's wrong?" he asked looking around like she was doing. Phoebe growled deep in her chest sensing the tension coming from Oree. 

"John, listen and do exactly what I tell you." Oree said pushing herself from the rocker. She took John's hand and led him to her bedroom. "I want you to take Phoebe and go hide in the woods. Some bad people are coming and I don't want them to get you."

"No Mamma, I'll protect you." he begged clinging to her legs.

"I want you to take my phone, call Auntie, tell her there's trouble here." she instructed him putting her phone in his shirt pocket. "Remember I showed you how to use it. I'll keep them busy so you can get away. I know you've been practicing with Uncle Gabe, take Phoebe and disappear, she'll protect you. You understand girl, keep my baby safe." she told Phoebe. "Hurry, they can't catch you too." Oree kissed John's forehead and stepped back. "Now go."

"Ok." John whimpered as he hugged Phoebe and both of them vanished from the room. 

Oree grabbed her gun and checked the load before going to the door and listening to the movements around the house. She could hear someone jimmying the door open and walking into the living room. She knew they had to be human, because her house was warded against anything supernatural. Ellie, there's trouble, you need to come, Oree called to her companion in her mind. In her condition, she knew she wasn't a match for the intruders. The main thing was to protect her baby at all cost. 

"Angel I need your help." she whispered to the air around her. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see or feel him in the room. Seeing she was on her own, she made ready to defend herself against whoever was waiting for her.

spn

"Dean, you need to come down here." Sam called to his brother from the basement. 

Dean headed down the steps with Castiel behind him. He quickly checked out the room and saw Sam standing in a doorway over on the other side shining a flashlight into it.

"What ya got?"

"Found her altar." Sam nodded stepping aside so Dean could look into the room. "Oree was right; this is some heavy dark, black magic."

"How did she get a hold of this crap?" Dean asked surveying the dark ancient objects surrounding the altar, along with what looked like a human heart, several bowls of blood, some dangerous looking daggers and old tomes with writing neither could read.

"Don't know, but I'd say this proves she's who we're after." 

"Dean I hear someone upstairs." Castiel said looking up as a door could be heard opening and closing above them.

"Go invisible Cas, you'll be our secret weapon." 

"Alright, I'll be here." he answered vanishing from sight.

"What do we do?" Sam hissed hearing footstep heading for the basement door.

"Hide and take her out." Dean instructed pushing Sam into the room.

They quickly found places to hide just as the light came on outside the room. 

"I know you're down here." a female voice called to them. "I can feel your presence, might as well come out, you can't hide from me."

Neither brother moved as a tall, dark, striking, female walked boldly into the room, flicked on the light and began to search for them. She was dressed in a navy pants suit, with a red silk blouse. Her hair was black and wavy and flowed around her face. To look at her, one would never guess she was a witch practicing the darkest black magic. 

"Don't be shy, I have to say I do enjoy a game of cat and mouse, but I have more important things to do than toy with you." she said throwing a hand out and sending Dean crashing into a wall. "You really can't hide from me." she continued moving her other hand pinning Sam against the other wall. "What have we here?"

Dean tried to pull himself away from the wall and train his gun on the witch. He fought her power to no avail as he watched her pin Sam to a wall strolling slowly toward his huge form. 

“Well aren’t you a big one.” she cooed to him running a hand down the front of his shirt. “Good built too. Oh we could have had so much fun." she giggled. "Too bad I’m going to have to kill both of you. Such a waste of a couple of hunks.” she sighed taking a step back. “Wait, why should I do all the dirty work, why not just have you two shoot each other?” 

The witch raised a hand to each brother and began to chant as she moved her fingers slowly. Much to Dean’s and Sam’s attempts to stop what was happening; they raised their guns pointing them at each other. They both knew if either fired it would kill the other one. Not being able to stop themselves, each cocked their gun and began to squeeze the trigger. Sweat rolled from each of their faces as they fought her hold on them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is not a new story, after getting into writing this, I decided this title was more appropriate. Thank you all for the follows, favors and reviews. I hope you enjoy, please take a moment and leave me a comment.

NC

 

Chapter 4

Dean looked helplessly at Sam who was staring at him in desperation as his arm quivered and shook while he fought against her control. Both cocked guns were aimed at the others chest and their fingers tightened on the trigger.

"Cas now!" Dean finally got out between clenched teeth.

Before either gun could be fired, Castiel appeared in front of the witch and placed a hand on her forehead as his eyes began to glow a fiery blue. She screamed in terror when his grace invaded her body burning her eyes and pouring from her mouth before her body crumbled to the ground. 

Dean and Sam felt the power holding them to the wall fall away and they dropped to the floor getting their feet under them. They un-cocked their guns and slipped them into the waist of their jeans. 

"Thanks Cas, that was close." Sam told Castiel as he looked down at the dead body.

"We need to destroy all this stuff." Dean decided looking around at the black magic items and tomes scattered around the room. He didn’t want anyone else getting their hands on this stuff.

"What do you suggest?" Sam asked.

"Could burn it down." 

"No! Too drastic, besides, the fire could catch other houses on fire and we wouldn't want that." 

"I could take these things away and destroy them." Castiel offered innocently. 

"You sure Cas?" 

"Yes, I am an angel." 

"Right, ok then, that's settled. Come on Sam; let's box what we can to make it easier." 

"Think we should take some of these reference books to Bobby?" Sam asked pulling a book off the shelf to look at it.

"You know that's a good idea." Dean agreed. "Here start loading this box, Cas can you take and burn the body?" 

"Yes, I will dispose of it while you look through these things, anything left I will remove and destroy." 

"Thanks Cas, we'll be done by the time you get back." 

"Here, this box is full." Sam said holding out the box packed with books.

"Just be careful and don't touch anything that looks cursed. Don't know what some of these things can do, might turn ya into a zombie or something." Den cautioned him taking the box and heading for the steps.

"Got it." Sam nodded turning to gather a few more books off a table being careful of the items laying on it. "I think this should do it." Sam gave the room one more quick glance before following his brother up the steps. 

spn

"Dean." Castiel spoke appearing beside him as he dropped the box in the trunk of the car.

"Damn Cas." Dean grumbled jumping from his sudden appearance beside him.

"Sorry, I know personal space." Castiel apologized stepping back one step. "I'm being summoned back to Heaven. There seems to be some type of urgent problem up there that requires my attention. I don’t want to go, but I need to see what is going on. Will you stay with Aurora and John until I can return?"

"Of course Cas, we'll stay as long as needed."

"I'll take the rest of those things downstairs to destroy and then see what is needed in Heaven. Tell Aurora I will return as quickly as I can."

"Don't worry about anything; we'll take good care of them." Sam assured Castiel.

"Thank you." Castiel replied before disappearing. 

"Let's go, I wanna get to Oree's, if we don't stop we can be there in less than two hours."

"I'll call Oree and let her know." Sam said sliding into the passenger seat while pulling his phone from his jacket pocket. "Should I see if she wants us to pick anything up on our way in?"

"Might as well, don't think she's getting out much now." 

"Can't wait to see her and John, bet he's grown a lot since last time we saw him." 

"What's it been almost three months?"

"There about. I think we need to stay close until the babies come." Sam said frowning slightly as an uneasy feeling came over her.

"What?" Dean asked knowing that look on his brother's face meant he was sensing something. 

"Don't know." Sam said taking his phone and flipping through his contacts to find Oree's number.

spn

Oree listened to the floor creak outside her door as she raised her gun. She knew the only thing she could do was try to surprise whoever was there. With one quick motion, she jerked the door open and pointed the gun into the face of a stranger. 

"I'd advise you to step back slowly and keep your hands where I can see them." she ordered staring him down.

The stranger stopped and stiffened when he saw the gun aimed at his chest. He raised his hands slowly and eyed her with hatred. 

"Step back slowly." 

"Yer making a big mistake here little lady." he growled at her as he walked backward into the living room with Oree following a safe distance away. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded.

"I ain't telling ya nothin'." 

"That's alright." 

Oree gazed brazenly at him as she stopped him in his tracks and began to push into his mind searching for the information she wanted. Before she could obtain what she needed, Oree didn't see the other stranger sneaking up on her until it was too late and he cuffed her in the side of the head sending her to the floor. She moaned trying to shake the blackness away only to be grabbed and some type of cuffs fastened around her wrist. 

"That ought a hold her." 

"What did she do to me? I couldn't move and it felt like she was in my head."

"The boss said she was bewitched and we needed to be careful of her." 

"What makes her so special anyway her being knocked up and all?"

"Don't know, just we were to bring her and some brat back with us. Go check out those rooms see if you can find him."

"You're making a huge mistake." Oree gasped trying to use her powers but not having any luck. "I have family that will find you and kill you for what you're doing." 

"Once we deliver ya and get our money, we're disappearing, ain't no one gonna find us."

"No one else's here, only her." 

"Come on 'fore someone shows up." he said grabbing Oree by an arm and pulling her to her feet to drag her out the door.

spn

Once outside, Oree tried to get away from him without any luck. She got a better look at the cuffs and saw the magic symbols engraved into them. Now she knew why she couldn't use her powers, they were being blocked by the cuffs. Oree prayed again to Castiel not understanding why he wasn't answering. 

"Get in here and behave if ya know what's good for ya." one of the strangers growled at her pushing her into a van. 

Fearing for her unborn baby, she did what he said shielding her stomach with her cuffed hands. She called to Ellie in her mind hoping she would hear her. One kidnapper opened the passenger door and was starting to get in when a blur of hybrid wolf attacked him biting deeply into his upper leg trying to pull him out of the van. 

"Arg! No!" he yelled hitting at Ellie until he dislodged her and slammed the door shut. He jumped as Ellie jumped at the window trying to get in. "Drive, drive!" 

The driver threw the van into gear and stomped on the gas sending the vehicle spinning down the driveway. Ellie ran after the vehicle and her charge, cutting through the woods to keep up with it. She was not about to lose them as long as they had her companion.

spn

"Phoebe, I'm scared." John whispered hugging her tight. He was far enough away not to be found, but close enough to see the bad men take his Momma from the cabin and put her in a van. John jumped when the phone in his hand began to vibrate. He flipped it open like he saw his Momma do and put it to his ear.

"Oree, hey it's Sam."

"Uncle Sam!" John cried urgently. "Bad men take Momma!" he sobbed.

"John, hey buddy are you ok?"

"Momma made me hide. I couldn't help her and Daddy didn't come when I prayed." 

"You stay put, Uncle Dean and me will be there as soon as we can."

"Ok." he replied hanging up and curling as tightly into Phoebe as he could letting her warm body keep the chill from him.

spn

"Talk to me." Dean ordered as he pressed harder on the gas pedal not liking what he heard from the one sided conservation.

"John said bad men took Oree." Sam said hanging up and looking over at his brother with a frightened look on his face. "We need to hurry."

"Come on Baby, give me just a little more." Dean mumbled concentrating on the road ahead of them. They needed to get to their sister's place and find out what the hell was going on. "Castiel, Oree's in trouble, you need to get home, you hear me?" he prayed out loud hoping Cas would hear.

"Dean, something's got to be wrong, you know Oree would of prayed to Cas for help, he should of answered her and John said he prayed too." Sam said tapping his foot nervously as he watched the road ahead of them while his mind began to whirl with thoughts of what could be happening to their sister.

"Get on the phone to her aunt, she if she knows anything." 

"Right." Sam said looking up the number. "Her place is warded, what could of gotten in?"

"Getting anyone?"

"No, it's going to voicemail. John said they were bad men, so maybe it was just men."

"They must not know who she is to be that stupid." 

"We gotta hurry, John's there alone, well he's got Phoebe, she'll protect him, but he‘s scared and afraid for his Momma." 

"I'm not understanding, she's still got her powers, even being pregnant, they may not be as strong, but she should of been able to stop them." 

"I don't know man; I’ve had a bad feeling since Cas left for Heaven. I knew something was wrong."

"Baby's going as fast as she can." Dean stated all too aware of what their sister might be going through at the hands of her kidnappers. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and clenched his jaw vowing whoever these idiots were had better not lay a hand on their sister or they wouldn't be breathing for long.

"Me too." Sam remarked knowing all to well what Dean was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean let his body relax slightly as he swung the Impala onto Oree's driveway and sped up the road. He skidded to a stop and threw open the door bolting from the car heading for the cabin.

"Oree!" he yelled seeing the door standing open and their sister no where in sight.

"John!" Sam called stopping at the porch and taking in the surroundings. He turned when noises caught his attention coming around the side of the house.

"Uncle Sam!" John called throwing himself into his uncle's waiting arms. Phoebe skidded to a stop beside them whining up at Sam wanting to get to John.

"Hey little man, it's ok." Sam whispered trying to sooth his frightened nephew. John trembled and sobbed into his shirt as he clung to Sam. Phoebe butted his leg trying to get to John to be sure he was ok.

"She's not in there." Dean said coming back down the steps. "John, son." Dean said softly to him. "I know you're frightened kiddo, but can you tell us who took your Momma?"

John looked up at his other uncle and drew in a shaky breathe before speaking. "Two bad men, put her in a dirty grey van. Ellie followed them, she hurt one of them."

"That's good John, did you see anything else?" 

"Letters on back, GBC and numbers 947." John said wiping his face with his hand. "Need to find Mamma." 

"License plate." Dean said looking at Sam. "I'll call Jody. You did good kid, we'll find yer Momma."

"I'm going to get John something to drink and eat." Sam told his brother holding the child tightly to this chest to calm him. Phoebe stayed on his heels not wanting to let John out of his sight.

spn

"What in bloody hell is goin' on around h're?" a British voice asked as Sam and Dean swung around to face the King of Hell.

"Crowley, what are ya doin' here?" Sam asked.

"Uncle Crowley." John called slipping out of his chair and running to him and wrapping his arms around his legs. "They took Momma." he said sorrowfully looking up at the demon.

"Little Feathers, what are yer talkin' 'bout?" 

"Oree's been kidnapped." Dean informed him. 

"I wondered what got Jasper, Juliette and Artie so riled up. They wouldn't stop until I brought them here and they took off except for Artie, he wanted to see his sister." he motioned as everyone looked over as the two hybrids playfully nipped and whined to each other. 

"Ellie is following the kidnappers and we're waiting for Jody to call us with info on the license plate John saw." 

"Where's Feathers? He'd never let this happen."

"We don't know, he was called to Heaven and he hasn't answered any of our prayers." 

"I know that's not like him, he'd move Heaven and Hell to protect Momma Chipmunk and Little Feathers." 

"With her pregnant again..." Sam trailed off not wanting to say more in front of John.

Dean grabbed his cell as it began to ring and walked to the living room to answer it. Sam watched him hoping it was Jody with information for them.

"Can you stay with John if we need to leave?" 

"Where's that aunt of Momma Chipmunk's?" Crowley asked affectionately ruffling John's hair.

"Whoever took Oree attacked her too, she's being checked out at the clinic." Sam answered seeing Dean was done with his phone call.

"Got a name and address." he told them kneeling down beside John. "Hey son, we're going to go find your Momma, you stay here with Uncle Crowley." 

"Wanna come, I can help." John pleaded walking into Dean's arms so he could be face to face with him. "Momma needs me."

"I'll have one of the hounds find you, I'm sure they are on Ellie's trail as we speak." 

"Thanks." Dean said looking up at him. "John, we have to be sure you stay safe, your Mom and Dad would want that."

"Where's Daddy?" 

"We don't know, but once we find your Momma, we'll look for him and find him." Sam assured him. 

"What say you and I go find something to do sport?" Crowley asked trying to get his attention. 

"Go on with Crowley now; show him your neat room." Sam told him. 

"We'll be in touch." Dean said pushing Sam toward the door to leave. "Keep him safe." he warned pointing a finger at him.

"No one will lay a finger on Little Feathers as long as I'm here." 

spn

Castiel opened the door to an office and stepped into it looking around for Hannah. He saw the angels look up at him and felt the anger directed at him. He knew some of the angels still didn't like him because of what he did when he absorbed the souls and became like a God. He had killed many of his fellow brothers and sisters before realizing what he was doing was wrong. Then he had decided to live among the humans, even taking one for his mate and having a child with her, causing them to distrust him more. He moved on past them looking around the back of the room, but not seeing her there either. He headed back out and stepped into another office looking around. Before he could leave, the office dissolved from his vision leaving him standing in a cell in the prison of Heaven.

"What's going on?" he demanded looking out between the bars. 

Two figures stepped toward him from the shadows pausing to watch him.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" 

"You have disgraced us with your actions and killed your brothers and sisters Castiel. You almost destroyed Heaven, you need to pay for your crimes."

"I did pay for them. I went to Purgatory for my transgressions. I can not take back the lives I took when I was not myself. I regret my actions then and wish I could bring them back, but I can not. I have been working very hard to help get Heaven back on track you know that. What more do you want of me?"

"It is not for us to decide."

"You've got to let me out of here, my wife needs me and my son." 

"We can't let you go. It is a disgrace to see you living with those humans and I wonder if you're trying to be more human than angel?"

"Come on, we need to get back."

"Please, you can't leave me in here." Castiel called shaking the bars to no avail. He needed to find a way out of here, he thought as he paced the length of the cell looking for a weakness.

spn

The van slowed to a stop and Oree looked up trying to figure where she was. The back windows were painted over and the only light came from the front side windows and windshield. She could make out some type of building in front of them before she was roughly pulled from the van. She would of stumbled and fell if not for the tight hold on her arm that made her wince in pain. 

"Get goin' I wanna get out of here." the man told her pushing her hard in the small of her back as he limped behind her.

"I'm going you don't have to push." she complained to him trying to keep her balance with her hands cuffed and walk on the graveled road.

Oree called and prayed in her mind hoping someone would hear her and help her. She was afraid for her and her child's lives, but knew she had to keep her cool. One man held the door open while the other kept punching short sharp stabs to her back. She bit her cheek to keep from crying out, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Get her in the room and in the chair." one man instructed the other as he looked at his watch. "She should be here shortly with our money." 

"Sit and don't move." the other growled at Oree as he pushed her into a single chair sitting in the room. "I need to have my leg looked at where that bitch dog bit me."

"Why are you doing this?" 

"We're being paid extremely well." 

"You have no idea how screwed you guys are." Oree told him. "You won't make it out of this alive, if my husband doesn't kill you, my brothers will." 

"Well we have plenty of bullets that will stop them." 

Oree chuckled out loud and looked up at them, "You idiots." 

"Have you heard from her? How much longer will it be, my leg's killing me." 

"She should be here in the next twenty minutes." 

"Do we have any drugs in the van?" 

"Oh suck it up, we're going to be rich."

"Gonna be hard to spend when ya're dead." Oree told them trying to keep up a strong front hoping help was on the way.

spn

"There's only one way out of the valley, maybe someone saw which way they went at the gas station." Dean told Sam as he headed for the main road.

"Hopefully the hounds and Ellie are still on their trail." Sam replied pulling a map from the glove box.

Without warning, Sam was suddenly thrown back into the seat by a strong power. He cried out in agony as images invaded his thoughts so fast he could barely make them out. He groaned from the strain and pain clutching his head in his hands.

"Sam, hey man, what is it?" Dean questioned pulling off to the side of the road as quickly as he could. He grabbed his brother's arm and looked him over while Sam panted and groaned until he was finally released from the hold. He slumped forward breathing deeply as he rubbed his pounding head. "What the hell was that about?"

"Ellie, she showed me where she's heading. She was really strong." he finally got out looking glazed eyed at his brother. 

"Tell me." 

"She's in Tennessee, go, we've got to get there, I'll find it on the map." Sam replied as he unfolded the map with shaky hands looking for their destination. It took him a moment to focus his eyes again swaying slightly as Dean pulled back on the road and sped toward the border. He kept looking over at his brother to be sure he was still doing ok. He didn't like how pale and sweaty he was looking, but knew they needed to find Oree. 

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just need a few minutes." he said clearing his throat before looking for a bottle of water in the floor board. He bit back the bitter bile that tickled the back of his throat threatening to come out. After a couple of sips, he felt a little better. "They crossed into Tennessee not far from here." he finally got out.

"Got it, just hang in there bro."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The building was quiet except for the steady pacing of one of the kidnappers as he kept looking at his watch and out the side window for the car. Oree could hear small creatures scurrying around in the dark shadows, hoping there were no snakes inside here. She wasn't afraid of them, just didn't like them. 

"I need to use the bathroom." Oree told the men.

"You can just hold it."

"Look, I'm pregnant; I need to go, please." 

"Take her."

"You take her, I can barely walk now, my leg's swelling and getting numb and hurting like hell."

"If you'll tell me where it...”

"Fine, watch out the window then. Come on, you'd better make it fast."

"Alright, I'll try." she huffed at him as he drug her into a hall and to a nasty bathroom that almost made her sick. "A little privacy, it's not like I can go anywhere." 

"Just hurry it up." he growled stepping back out of the room. 

Trying not to touch no more than she had to, Oree got her underwear down and relieved herself. She tried the water to find there was none. Making a note to sanitize herself when she was free, she walked out of the bathroom toward the waiting man. He led her back to the room and to the chair that was beyond uncomfortable. Oree did her best to get positioned so her back wouldn't ache. She rubbed her swollen belly trying to calm her daughter who was not liking the stress of the situation by kicking her in the ribs. She looked again at the cuffs and tried to work her wrist out of one of them. After rubbing one wrist raw and making it bloody, she gave up on getting loose that way. Oree studied her surroundings, looking for any means of escape, but decided unless she could knock the two kidnappers out she didn't have much of a chance since she was pregnant.

"She's late." the injured man whined to his partner.

"She'll be here, don't worry." 

"You gotta get me to a doctor man! What if I loose my leg!"

"Quit being so melodramatic, you’ll live it was only a damn dog!”

“But I can feel something going up and down my leg like it’s on fire.”

“She’ll be here and when we’re paid, we’ll get out of here, but until then, settle some place and shut up.” 

spn

Another thirty minutes passed before a car could be seen slowly driving toward the building. Both men watched out the window waiting to be sure of who it was before walking to the door to wait. The car pulled up beside their van and stopped. After a few minutes, an older woman got out and made her way toward the door. 

"About time, you're late."

"Do you have her?"

"Yes, and we used the cuffs like you said."

"Good, did you get the brat too?"

"Wasn't there, but she’s carrying one."

"I guess that'll have to do." she frowned.

"Where's our money, we wanna get out of here."

"Yeah, I need to see a doctor." the injured one told her.

"What happened, did someone see you?"

"No, damn dog bit me." 

"Here, now go." she ordered pulling an envelope from her bag and holding it out for one of them to take.

The uninjured man grabbed the envelope and looked inside, thumbing through the money smiling happily. He grabbed his partner and pushed him toward the door. They made their way to the van, getting in and driving away leaving Oree with the older woman.

spn

Oree could hear the men talking to an older woman, but couldn't make out what was being said. She stood arching her back and looking around for anything she could use to maybe get the cuffs off, but didn't see anything useful lying nearby. She turned to watch an older, expensively dressed woman strolled toward her. She could sense the anger and dislike the woman had for her and wondered who she was and why she had her kidnapped. She had never seen this person before so she wasn’t sure why she would have her kidnapped.

"Who are you?" Oree asked eyeing her closely and slowly turning as the woman walked around her.

"You've never met me, but I have been looking for you for years." she sneered at her. 

"I don't understand, why would you have me kidnapped if you don't know me?"

"Because of what you did to my son, my only precious child." she spat, her words dripping with venom. “You destroyed him; he didn’t deserve what you did to him.”

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that, not placing him." she huffed standing her ground with the woman.

"His name was Douglas Murphy, you met him in Las Vegas where you tortured him and crippled him for life."

"The only time I was in Vegas was when my brother was kidnapped..." Oree said as her mind flipped back through her thoughts until she came upon the ones she needed. Pausing for a moment to skim over that time she finally answered. "Now I remember, he was the douche bag sonovabitch who ran that underground fight club."

"How dare you." the woman screamed at her, stepping forward to slap her face. 

Oree's head flew to the side and she stepped back away from the woman feeling the sting of the slap on her cheek. She tasted blood from a cut on her lip and rage began to build in her. She knew this woman was unstable, she could see it in her eyes. Oree’s mind began to calculate any means of stopping her from hurting her or her child.

"You had no right to hurt him like you did. Because of you, he killed himself before going to trial, couldn't stand being an invalid." she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "The last thing I promised him was that I would find who did that to him and make them pay. All I had was a picture from the security camera in the office, but I swore I would find you. I swore on my son‘s grave I would make you feel the hurt and pain I felt."

"Your son was a low life murderer and kidnapper, he deserved what he got. How many men lost their lives because of him?" 

"No he didn't, you didn't know him, he was good. He was going to settle down, give me some grandchildren I could spoil, but you had to destroy him!”

"No he wasn’t, now let me go, if you hurt me, my family will kill you."

"I'm not afraid of them, I did my research, I know you're a witch, that's why I had those special cuffs made so you couldn't use your powers. Once I'm done with you, I will disappear where no one can find me."

"Don't bet on that, you don't know my family." 

"I hired private detectives to search for you. I was beginning to think I wouldn't find you until one of them got a lead and found you in that valley of yours. I hear you have a son now. Too bad he wasn't there. I was going to show you how it feels to lose a son, but I guess I'll have to show you what it's like to loose the one you're carrying." she said pulling a wicked looking knife from her bag before letting it drop to the floor. She slowly advanced toward Oree gripping the knife tightly.

Oree's eyes widen when she saw the knife and carefully backed away from her, trying to get into a fighting stance to protect her unborn child. She watched the woman's every move as she advanced toward her trying to determine her moves. She screamed for help in her mind to the only ones who could hear her hoping they would get here in time.

spn

"You gotta find a hospital or clinic somewhere, I'm dying over here. I swear it‘s getting worse."

"Will ya quit your complaining, I'm tired of hearing it. We just made a cool bundle and it's time to celebrate." 

"Come on man, I think it must be getting infected or something. What if I lose me leg?"

"You're being a baby, it wouldn't get infected this quick."

The van passed the last of the empty summer cabins and was heading for the access road to lead them off the mountain when something ran in front of them causing the driver to slam on the breaks skidding the van off the road and to a stop.

"Ow! Damn! What was that?" the passenger cried as he was thrown forward into the dash.

"Some type of wild animal, I guess." the driver groaned rubbing his chest where the seat belt caught. 

Before either man could move, their windows were shattered and unseen forces clamped their jaws onto them, sinking razor sharp teeth deep and jerked them from the van. Screams echoed down the road and slowly died into gurgling groans as the men were torn to pieces by two very large and angry hell hounds who were out for blood and found it. Once the life was gone from the two men, the hell hounds marked the kill and headed out after Ellie to find Aurora.

spn

Dean fumbled for his phone as he tried to keep the car on the road. He finally pulled it from his pocket and tossed it at his brother to answer.

"Hello." Sam answered.

"Moose, answering Squirrel's phone now?" Crowley questioned.

"He's driving, is something wrong with John?" 

"No, no Little Feathers is fine; upset he didn't get to go with you two. Li'tle bugger tried to disappear on me, but I caught him. Artie's sister damn near took my hand off thinking I was hurting him." 

"Why are ya calling Crowley?" Sam interrupted him.

"Oh, the hell hounds found the two clunks who took Mama Chipmunk."

"Where?"

"Tennessee mountains, out around Holston Lake, seems there's some summer rental cabins up in the mountains."

"That's were we're heading now, Ellie communicated with me and showed me where she was. How 'bout the men?"

"They won't be bothering anyone again. I've already got a welcoming party waiting to for them." Crowley gloated.

"Ok, as soon as we find Oree, we'll be heading back. Tell John not to worry." Sam ended handing the phone back to Dean.

"Well?" Dean asked waiting to be filled in. 

"The hounds found the two men that took Oree and we're heading the right way."

"Good, the men?"

"Heading for hell per Crowley." 

"Good." Dean replied knowing what that meant and felt they got what they deserved. “Saves me doing it.”

spn

With careful steps, Oree steadied her stance, adjusting her balance waiting for the attack. She didn't have long to wait when Murphy's mother lunged at her screaming wildly, plunging the knife toward her. Oree threw up her arm taking the force of the blow below the elbow. Grunting in pain, Oree shielded her stomach only to be stabbed in the shoulder feeling the knife scrap off bone. She stumbled and hit the floor hard exposing her stomach to the mad woman towering above her. Oree tried to scramble back but her cuffed arms and injured shoulder made it hard for her to move. 

"Now you will know how I felt when my son died." she screamed at Oree raising the knife high above her getting ready to drive it into Oree's unprotected stomach. 

Glass shattered into the room as a dark form crashed to the floor and made a flying leap at the older woman locking tightly onto her arm and biting hard, severing skin and crushing bone. The screams echoed through the room as Ellie began to shake and bite harder as blood splattered and the woman flopped on the floor uncontrollably. Her arm hung in shreds, uselessly at her side as she tried to push her body away from the snarling, slobbering hybrid whose eyes glowed like red hot embers straight from hell.

Ellie stalked her prey emitting guttural growls deep in her chest and letting blood and saliva drip from her mouth. Before she could attack again, the door was splintered inward and two howling hell hounds burst into the room sending dust and wood splinters in every direction centering their entire attention on the bleeding older woman who tried to see what sort of creature had entered the room. The wooden floor splintered from their claws with each heavy step as the hounds drew closer. The only sounds she could make were whimpers and hoarse cries of distress as hot, fetal breaths huffed down on her while the two hell hounds circled their prey. Ellie rushed over to Oree whining and sniffing at her as she lay curled in a ball to protect her unborn daughter. She could feel the blood dripping down her back and arm and the hot burning sensation where she was stabbed in the shoulder. She bit back the pain and tried to get away, but couldn’t get up.

The screams had turned to hoarse cries and moans that Oree tried to block out as she felt a familiar whine and wet nose nudging her gently but urgently. Wet, sickly tearing of flesh and the brittle crunch of bone made her stomach churn uncontrollably. She could hear the hell hounds end the life of her tormentor as she reached a trembling hand to Ellie to let her know she was ok. Her breathing was coming out hard and short as she tried to breathe through her mouth so she wouldn’t smell the fresh, coppery blood off to the left of her so she wouldn't throw up the bile rising into her throat. Blackness invaded her mind sending her reeling into unconsciousness as Ellie licked her cheek and pushed at her body. Her only thought was to keep her unborn child safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Impala skidded to a stop beside the dark BMW parked in front of the abandoned building. Both brothers were out of the car and racing for the broken door hanging by one hinge. The heavy smell of blood permeated the enclosed area making them cough and gag. Dean zeroed in on the form lying off to the side of what looked like a heap of human flesh.

“Oree, Sis.” Dean called to her, running to her side. He pushed Ellie out of the way and picked her up to carry her outside where there was more light and could see how hurt she was. 

“How is she?” Sam asked hovering beside him.

“Don’t know yet, get a blanket out of the back.” 

Sam got the keys out of the car and ran to the trunk to get the blanket and spread it on the ground beside it. He held Oree’s head as Dean carefully put his sister down to check her over. He saw blood dripping down her arm as he examined the cuffs fastened around her wrist. 

“Sam, these are goin' to take a key to get off, take a flashlight and see if it’s on what’s left of that body in there.” 

“Ugh! Ok.” Sam grimaced in disgust and brushed by the hell hounds who were hovering nearby with Ellie woofing softly.

Dean pulled the first aid kit out and opened a field dressing to wrap around her arm to stanch the flow of blood. He knew the wound would need stitches, but didn’t want to do it here. He looked over her body feeling down her legs and over her stomach looking for other injures. He pulled his hand back after running it over her shoulders and saw blood on his fingers. He shifted her body to check and saw the blood soaking into her shirt at her right shoulder. 

“Man, finally found it.” Sam gagged and coughed several times while holding up a chain with a key on it. 

“Get those cuffs off her and hold her on her side, she’s got a wound on her shoulder I need to get to.” Dean instructed him getting more dressings out.

“Mm-mm-mm.” Oree moaned as Dean shifted her body.

“Hey Sis, easy it’s ok, we’ve got ya.” Sam told her brushing her hair from her face. “Lay still, Dean’s bandaging your wounds.” 

“S’m.” she slurred trying to pull her mind back to the present as she felt someone putting pressure on the knife stab on her shoulder. “H’t.”

“I know kid, just hang on I’m almost done for now.” Dean told her taking his knife to cut her tee shirt out of the way to inspect the wound. 

“Oh-oh...No...Ow...Crap!” she cringed trying to draw her body into the fetal position as her water broke. 

“Oree what’s wrong?” Sam asked cupping her face so he could look into her eyes. 

“It’s happening.” she grunted as a contraction rippled through her body.

“What? What’s happening?” Dean asked helping her to sit up.

“B’by...comin’.” she huffed taking shallow breathes to get through the pain. 

“Holy crap!” Dean exclaimed. “We need to get ya to a hospital.”

“No-time.” she cried as the contraction got harder. "You're gonna...have to...deliver her." she finally got out through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so." Dean said with a shocked look on his face that paled just thinking about that.

"You're Dean frickin' Winchester and my big brother and she's not gonna wait, so get your act together ‘cause there‘s no backing out now." she screamed at him through the contraction that had her stomach tightening into a hard ball. Sam tried rubbing her belly until she smacked his hand away.

“There’s some cabins back down the mountain, we gotta get to one of those.” Sam offered a look of fright crossing his face just thinking about delivering a baby. 

“Help me get her up.” Dean ordered getting on one side of Oree as Sam took her other arm. 

Oree felt her body being lifted up off the ground as she tried to get her rubbery legs under her. She leaned on her brothers so they could help her to the back seat of the Impala. Once she was settled in the back seat with Sam, Dean turned to Ellie and told her his plan.

“Ellie, we’re going to a cabin, follow us with Jasper and Juliette.” 

Ellie woofed to him and the hell hounds growled waiting beside her. Once Dean got the car turned and headed down the mountain, the three animals followed along behind them. 

Dean's mind was whirling with so many thoughts and emotions he wasn't sure where to turn. He couldn't let his sister down, not when she needed him the most, but how the hell was he going to deliver a baby? He knew nothing about that, making them, that's another story.

Oree tried to relax as much as she could now that the contraction had passed. This was not how she expected to be delivering her daughter, but then again she didn’t expect to be kidnapped and almost killed either. Once again she prayed to Castiel. ‘Angel if you can hear me, oh please we need you. The baby’s coming and I’m scared. I need you here with me. Our daughter needs you. Damnit Angel where are you!’

spn

“Wait until I get the door open.” Dean told Sam as he pulled up to an empty cabin. “Let me check it out.”

“Ok, ow-ow! Oree...Hand...Crap!” Sam complained frantically as Oree latched onto his hand that was draped over the seat squeezing it tightly while she grunted hard and groaned in pain. 

She could feel the ripples of the contraction running over her belly pushing and pressing wanting to expel the child. She could feel the baby moving knowing she was ready to come out into the world.

“So-so-rry!” she groaned out finally letting out the breath she was holding and letting go of Sam's smashed hand. 

“Just hold on, Dean will be back in a second.” Sam begged her as he watched her fall back in the seat panting from the excursion. He shook his hand and rubbed it trying to get the blood flow going and seeing if there were any broken bones. The fingers hurt, but he didn’t think anything was broken.

“Come on, it’s clear.” Dean told them opening the back door to help his sister out.

Oree pushed herself up and took his arm, letting him help her to the house. She breathed deeply waiting for another contraction, hoping it wouldn’t be so strong.

“Grab our bags and the first aid kit.” he told Sam tossing the keys his way. “Ellie, you and the hounds guard the place; we don’t need any unwanted visitors.”

The hybrid and hell hounds gruffed at him and circled the cabin checking out the area for danger. They positioned themselves around the cabin to guard the area as commanded. No one was getting by them to harm any of the ones inside.

Sam snagged them out of the air and quickly got the things from the trunk and followed them into the house.

“There’s a bedroom back here you can use.” 

“Are you timing them Sam?”

“What?” he asked looking from Oree to Dean for help. “What am I suppose to be doing”

“How long between contractions, you need to time them.” she told him sitting down on the bed already so tired and knowing there would be more to come. "Where's Angel? He didn't answer my prayers."

"He was called to Heaven, but he still should of heard you." Sam told her looking from her to Dean knowing what he was thinking.

“We’ll be right back, you stay right here.” 

“And just where am I goin’” she hissed at him madly. 

spn

Dean pulled Sam from the room and into the kitchen looking around for the circuit breaker box. 

“We need to boil some water.”

“What for?”

“How do I know, that’s what they always do on television.” Dean answered spotting the box. He opened it up and began to flip the breakers so they would have some power in the cabin. 

Sam started looking around in the cabinets and found a large pot for water. He checked but the water wasn’t on so he headed outside to find the shut off valve to turn it on. 

“Dee!” Oree cried from the bedroom.

“Coming.” he answered hurrying back to the bedroom and his sister. “Are ya ok?”

“’Nother one, harder.” she groaned leaning over to fight her way through the pain. 

“Breathe, try to relax.” 

“I’m trying!” she cried madly.

“Whoa, just trying to help.” 

“It’s letting up, that was a hard one.” she sighed.

“Here, slide back here and rest.” he offered fixing the pillows so she could rest against the headboard with her legs up. “I need to stitch those two stab wounds to stop the bleeding.”

“Do it.”

“I’ll be right back.” Dean assured her heading to the kitchen.

Sam had the water on the stove heating and was messing with his laptop when he found him.

“Hey, I got a signal and found this.” he told Dean turning the laptop where Dean could see the screen too.

They both stood watching intently as a woman started having a baby and instructions were narrated in the background. Dean paled as he watched the baby’s head crown and grabbed the counter for support and closing his eyes as he took deep breaths.

“I’m gonna be sick.” he panted gulping in mouths of air. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Oree’s depending on us, there’s no one else.” Sam told him as he swallowed hard watching the baby’s wet, slimy body slide out into waiting hands. They could face down spirits, vampires, werewolves and demons without batting a eye, but having to deliver their niece scared him more than anything else he had ever done.

“Dee! Sam!” Oree called to them pain coursing in her voice. 

Dean squared his shoulders and drew in a shaky breathe before straightening his body knowing they needed to help their sister. He would not let her go through this alone.

“Let’s do this.” he told Sam heading back to the bedroom with the first aid kit. 

“They’re getting closer.” she groaned feeling her stomach tighten with the contraction.

“See if ya can find some towels and a sheet.”

“Got it.” Sam nodded heading back out to search for the items. 

“Hang in there Sis, I‘m going to get these stitches in hopefully before another hits.” 

Dean laid out what he would need and started with her arm. He cut away the bloody bandages and took some alcohol to clean the wound watching Oree hiss and pull away from him as he made ready to close the wound.

“You gotta hold still, I’ll be quick.” 

“Ok.” she sighed trying to do what he said.

“I found some towels and sheets.” Sam said walking back in with the items in his arms. 

“Go get me some warm water so I can wash some of this blood off.” he ordered tying off the last stitch and putting ointment and gauze over the area before going to the wound on her back. 

“Be right back.”

“You doing ok?” he asked Oree trying to see into her eyes. 

“Hurry, I can feel another getting ready to hit.” 

“I’ll wait for it to pass. You just hang in there.” 

Dean watched his sister’s body stiffen with the contraction as she grabbed onto his arm and held on tight, squeezing hard. Dean clenched his teeth and grunted in pain as she dug her fingers into the muscles of his arm. He was sure that was going to leave a mark.

“You gotta breathe Oree. Come on; get some air in your lungs.” 

“I’m-try-ing.” she growled sucking air into her lungs and blowing it out hard. “It’s passing.” 

“Let me get a couple of stitches in this now.” he said shaking his arm to get the feeling back in it. He looked up as Sam hurried back in with a bowl of water and wash cloths. “How’s it going?”

“They’re getting closer.” 

“See a trashcan?” Dean asked glancing around the room.

“Yeah, over here.” Sam answered crossing the room to get the trashcan. He brought it back and began to pick up the bloody bandages off the bed. He watched Dean stitch the wound closed then wash the area around it. Dean washed the blood from her shoulder and then her arm before getting up.

“We need to put a couple of towels under your bottom and a sheet over you.”

“Right, damn, I’m not liking labor at all.” she complained helping them position the towels and drape a sheet over her stomach and legs. 

“Off with the pants now.” he told her pulling them over her hips and down her legs keeping the sheet covering her. 

“You need to check to see how dilated she is.” Sam told Dean. “It said the baby would crown when she was dilated to 10 cementers.”

“Oh God.” Dean moaned not wanting to do this. “I need some gloves.” 

Dean closed his eyes and stilled his mind. He was not looking forward to what was next and having to look at parts of his sister’s body that he never dreamed he’d have to see. He could see the pain and frightened look plastered on her face as she sought him out, searching his face for calmness and hope. He gave her a brief smile and nod that everything was going to be fine while Sam wiped her sweaty face with a damp cloth. They would do this, yeah, they would deliver their niece and everything would be just fine. He just wished that nagging little splinter of wood in the back of his mind would quit sticking him making him wonder if this were true.

“Damnit Cas, where the hell are you?” he mumbled under his breathe not understand why he had not answered any of their prayers. This was not like him. He knew Cas doted on Oree and John, so there had to be something very wrong for him not to show up, very wrong indeed. But right now he could only deal with one crisis at a time. Right now he needed to help his sister deliver her baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam was sitting against the headboard with Oree propped up between his legs, supporting her as another contraction had her moaning and crying out in pain. Dean was below them checking her dilation again while trying to be discrete about it and not barf all over her as his stomach churned and he swallowed hard. 

"Sis, you're getting close now." 

"Breathe Sis." 

"You breath jackass." she growled at Sam waiting for the pain to pass. 

"I know you don't mean that."

"Bite me." she growled madly as she panted and groaned.

"Oree you need to work with us." Sam told her knowing she was getting tired.

"I don't know if I can do this." she cried as tears spilled from her eyes. She was so tired and weak she didn't know how much more she could take.

"Hey, don't ya give up on me." Dean ordered. "You're almost there, now concentrate."

"Come on Sis, I know how strong you are." Sam encouraged as he wiped the sweat from her face. 

"I see the head." Dean told them excitedly. 

"Oree you need to push now!" Sam encouraged as she leaned back against him. "Come on you can do this."

Oree gritted her teeth and pushed as the next contraction gripped her. She could feel Sam's hands on her stomach pushing and rubbing it. 

"The heads out, wait for me to get a shoulder..." Dean said as he worked carefully getting the shoulder free. "Now one more big push Sis." 

spn

Dean took a clean towel to wrap around his niece before tying the cord and cutting it. He gently picked up the bundle wiping her face and being sure she was breathing, happy to hear soft mewing and cries coming from her. He blinked back the tears as he gazed down at his niece.

"Sammy." Dean beamed holding out their niece so he could finish with Oree. 

"Hello there." Sam smiled looking down at the tiny face of his niece. "Oree, your daughter's here." 

Oree leaned back against Sam and looked over at her daughter and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. She raised her hand and ran a finger over the baby's cheek watching her move her head and wiggle in Sam's arms as she began to take her first breaths crying weakly at first and getting louder. Sam wiped his eyes of the tears threatening to spill out of them as he positioned her where Oree could see her better. The infant wrinkled her face and cried out again.

"Hello my love." she whispered lovingly. "Guys, meet your niece, Samantha Dee." 

Sam and Dean looked up at each other in surprise since Oree had never told them the name she had chosen. Both brothers smiled widely as they looked at their namesake who had finally calmed and was looking around at her surroundings. She searched for that voice that was her mother's knowing she was near. 

"Thank you guys, she's beautiful." 

"Samantha Dee." Sam said softly rubbing a finger over her small fist to have her grab it with her small hand. "You already have a strong grip little one." 

"Ok Sis, let's get these dirty towels and things out of the way, you need to rest some before we leave."

"Am a little tired." she agreed letting Sam get up so she could lay back on the bed. Exhaustion settled in as she let her eyes drift shut knowing her daughter was safe with her brothers.

"I'll go wash her off and bring her back." 

"We'll give her an hour or so and head out since we don't have any thing for a baby." 

"Agree, she's gonna be getting hungry..." Sam started. "And wet." he frowned feeling the dampness of the towel on his shirt. "How far is the nearest store?"

"At least a few hours or more." he replied accepting Samantha Dee from Sam so he could get the water ready. "Look at the hair she has." Dean commented running a hand over her head feeling the softness of it. "She has her Mom's nose and her Daddy's eyes." 

"Alright let me have her."

Sam placed his niece on the counter and very gently washed her small body off marveling at how perfect she was. He fashioned a diaper out of a hand towel and wrapped her in a clean soft towel. He looked up when scratching at the door got his attention. Dean opened it and let Ellie in. She zeroed in on the bundle in Sam's arms and made a bee line toward him. Sam bend down and let her see the baby. Ellie sniffed her from head to toe before giving her a quick lick on the arm. Samantha Dee yawned and waved her arms before whining softly. 

"Come on, let's go see Mama." Sam cooed to her as he headed back to the bedroom with Ellie close on his heels.

spn

Dean plopped down in a chair letting the shock of what he just did wash over him. He couldn't believe he had brought a new life into this world. His hands shook slightly as he rubbed his face and drew in deep breaths.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked as he came back into the kitchen. 

Dean looked up him with glazed eyes not able to make anything come out. He opened his mouth, but couldn't form the words he wanted to say and closed it back. 

"Wait, I know what you need." Sam said going to one of the cabinets and pulling a bottle of whiskey out. He found two glasses and poured some in each. Dean accepted the glass and downed it in one long swallow letting it warm him all the way down to his stomach. Sam sipped his drink as Dean poured himself another shot. 

"I can't..." he started clearing his throat before continuing. "I can't believe I just delivered our niece."

"Me either, you were awesome." 

"That's what big brother's are for." he said clicking his glass to Sam's. "But next time, you get to play catcher." 

Dean didn't know liquid could be spewed that far as Sam spit part of his drink across the table and choked on the rest while Dean pounded him on the back, chuckling at his discomfort as he coughed hard trying to clear his throat. He blinked back the tears in his eyes and watched his brother snicker before giving him his best bitch face. 

spn

Having the cuffs off was allowing Oree to recharge her body. She looked down at the small bundle cuddled to her side. This was her daughter, a part of her and Angel. She hadn't been allowed to experience child birth with John like she did with Samantha Dee and hoped if there was a next time, she wanted drugs, the good stuff. 

"Hello my precious angel." she whispered to her daughter. 

Samantha Dee turned her head toward the voice she knew as her mother. She blinked several times looking up into her Momma's face making eye contact. 

"You have your Daddy's eyes and look at your head of hair. Just wait until your Daddy sees you."

Her daughter continued to stare at her for a few moments letting her thoughts merge with Oree's before yawning and grunting. 

"I know, we have to find your Daddy." 

Oree got up and rummaged in her brother's duffels looking for some clothes to wear. She chose a pair of Dean's sweats and one of Sam's tee shirts. After changing and gathering up their things, she packed them in the duffels, picked up Samantha Dee and headed for the other room in search of her brothers.

"Oree, you should be resting." Sam admonished her getting up from the kitchen chair.

"We need to go, I need to find Angel and Samantha Dee is getting hungry." she told them allowing Sam to take her daughter.

"You sure 'bout this?" Dean asked her looking her over in the oversized clothes wanting to laugh, but knowing now was not the time.

"Yes, I am." she said nodding to her brother.

"Alright, I'll get our things and we'll head home." Dean told her getting up to get their bags and load them in the Impala. 

Sam bounced Samantha Dee lightly as she mewed and snuggled in his arms.

"Hey I know, we're going to get ya something to eat and a dry bottom." Sam cooed to her.

"Got everything, let's get out of here."

Dean led the others outside and to the car. Sam was quickly surrounded by two hell hounds who wanted to inspect the new arrival. He could feel their presence and just make out their shimmering as they huffed and smelled the baby before allowing Sam to pass.

"Ellie, you, Jasper and Juliette head home. We'll be alone after making two stops." Oree instructed her hybrid and hounds. "Be careful and stay out of sight."

With a single woof and quick kiss, Ellie and the hounds headed into the woods to go cross country toward home. 

spn

"You know what to get?" Oree asked Sam as Dean pulled into the first small store he found. 

"Yes, I have the list." he said holding up a slip of paper. "I'll hurry." he told her as Samantha Dee cried out pitifully breaking his heart. 

"Hush little one, you'll get some food in a minute." Oree told her daughter, putting a knuckle in her mouth to let her suck on it. 

"Go, hurry." Dean insisted pushing Sam out of the car. He looked back at Oree and the baby hoping Sam wouldn't be long. He didn't like hearing his niece crying any more than Sam did. That little bundle had already captured their hearts.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam hurried from the store with a couple of bags in his arms. 

"Ok, here's diapers and some wipes." Sam said handing a diaper and wipes over the seat to Oree. 

She had Samantha Dee laying on the back seat and was taking off the towel from around her body. Quickly wiping her clean, Oree fitted the diaper on her and fastened the sides. She accepted a sleeper and blanket from Dean while Sam got a bottle ready. 

"Now my love, at least you are dry and dressed and Uncle Sammy has a bottle almost ready for you." 

"Here ya go, the lady was nice enough to warm the formula for me after I bought it." Sam told her handing the bottle to her. "She recommended this brand for a new born."

"Now let's get some food in that tummy. It'll be another day before I can breast feed." 

"More than I need to know." Dean replied.

Samantha Dee greedily latched onto the nipple and began to suck hungrily. Dean smiled back at them and started the car anxious to get home. Oree began to hum softly to her daughter as she settled down content to have a full stomach. 

"If you will stop at the clinic I will have us both quickly checked over and then we'll head home. One of my cousins is on duty today, it shouldn't take long."

"Got it." Dean said pulling back onto the road and heading the car toward home. 

With the humming of the engine and the rocking of the car, Oree and Samantha Dee both went to sleep. Sam looked back at them and smiled. He was glad there had been no complications and their niece was alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"We're almost home." Sam said over his shoulder only to see Oree had drifted to sleep with Samantha Dee hugged tightly to her chest. 

"She still out?"

"Yeah, pretty much slept the whole way back. Even stopping at the clinic she was still half a sleep. At least both of them checked out ok." 

"I'm sure she needed it, I'm exhausted and I didn't do anything but watch and guided her out."

"Sis, hey we're almost home." Sam called to her shaking her knee slightly.

"Mm-mm...S'm." she slurred trying to push sleep out of her mind and get it working again.

"Hey sleepy head, we're almost there." 

"G'od." she yawned shifting Samantha Dee in her arms. "John is going to be excited to see his sister is here." 

"Do you wanna call your aunt and see how she is?" 

"I will once we're inside. Hope Crowley is still in one piece." she giggled knowing John could be a hand full at times. "He's been a little spoiled by his uncles."

"We don't spoil him." Dean fussed. "It's just hard to say no to him."

spn

"John." Oree called as Dean opened the door of the cabin for them to enter. "John?" she called again looking around but not seeing her son anywhere. 

"Sam check his bedroom." Dean told him as he headed for their bedrooms to look for John. 

Oree looked in the kitchen before heading back to the living room to meet her brothers who shook their head no, they hadn't found her son. 

"Here." she said passing Samantha Dee to Dean. "Sam can I use your phone?"

"Sure." he said handing over his cell.

Oree flipped through his contacts and punched one number listening to it ring as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor ready to rack someone over the coals.

"Moose, are things ok?"

"Crowley, where are you and where's John?"

"Mama Chipmunk! Good to hear your voice and he's right here with me raising holy hell." Crowley told her holding the phone so she could hear her son screaming happily in the background.

"I repeat, where are you?"

"In hell." he said innocently. 

"What! How 'bout bringing my son back?" she told him hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he moved Samantha Dee to his shoulder to pat her on the back.

"Crowley has John in hell." 

Just as she finished telling them that, Crowley, John and Phoebe appeared in the living room. The brothers jumped slightly by their appearance before relaxing waiting to see what their sister did.

"Momma!" John cried. "Uncle Crowley took me to hell, played pool and got to ride Marty." 

"Crowley." Oree started crossing her arms over her chest. "And who is Marty?"

"It was that or chase him over the country while he looked for you. Little bugger kept wanting to go help you, what else was I suppose to do?" Crowley complained. "Marty is my new hell hound. He took a liking to Little Feathers, I have pictures." Crowley pulled his cell out of his pocket and began to pull up pictures.

"Mamma! Little Sis is here." John cried happily when he spotted the blanket, running over to Dean to see the bundle he was holding.

"Meet your baby sister, Samantha Dee." Oree told him as Dean bent down to John's level showing him his sister.

John looked wide eyed at his sleeping sister and gently ran a hand over her head. Samantha Dee wiggled in her sleep with his touch as if knowing this was her big brother. 

"Can I hold her?" John asked looking up at Dean.

"Sure, sit on the couch and I'll let you."

"Looks like you did good Mamma Chipmunk." Crowley commented walking closer to see the new member of the family. 

"Crowley, I need your help." Oree said quietly where Sam and Dean wouldn't hear motioning him to the kitchen.

"What can I do for you?" 

"Just a minute, guys can you watch the kids, I need to talk to Crowley." Oree asked them from the doorway. "Samantha Dee will be getting hungry in a bit." 

"I'm hungry too Mamma!" John piped in. "Can I feed Little Sis?"

"Yeah, we can handle it. What'd you need to talk to Crowley about?" Dean asked.

"We'll be back." Oree said, not answering his question before Crowley and she disappeared.

"She did it again." Dean frowned wondering what she was up to. 

"Be careful hold her head." Sam told John watching them closely. 

"You want kid duty or food duty?" Dean asked his brother.

"Food." he said picking up the bag from the coffee table. "I'll get her a bottle and John a snack."

"Ok, Uncle Sam." John said looking down at his sister lying in his lap as he tightened his arms around her. John watched as Samantha Dee started waking up and looked up at her big brother staring intently before giving him a smile. "Look, she smiled at me." he beamed at his uncles.

"I see." Sam smiled back at him already seeing the love between the two siblings. He looked up at Dean and saw him wipe a tear from his eye before dropping the wall and concealing his emotions. "Do you want juice and crackers?"

"Please, Uncle Dee." John said slowly. "My legs are getting wet."

"Her diaper's probably leaked kid, come on let's go change her." Dean told him taking his sister and heading for Oree's bedroom where she had things set up for the baby. "Go change your pants while I change your sister."

"Ok." John said skipping to his room.

spn

"So what can I do for you dear?" Crowley asked Oree as he sat down behind his desk.

"Have you heard anything about Angel?" 

"Sorry, I have not, but I will put some feelers out."

"I need to borrow a couple of things and I need to visit the Cage." 

"Anything for you love, but what do you need with him?"

"I need to get into Heaven unseen. I figure he knows a way to do that."

"So you think Feathers is up there somewhere?"

"That's where he was going, there's something goin' on and I'm goin' to find out what it is."

"Whatever I can do to help." he bowed slightly to her. "Take Juliette with ya."

"May need you to help baby sit when we leave." she told him. "I'll be back when I'm done. Can I borrow your phone, not sure where my got to."

"Of course." 

Oree took the offered phone and dialed her aunt to see how she was doing. She could feel the disturbance in the air of the valley and knew the elders would be getting together to deal with it. 

spn

Juliette was waiting for her outside his office and whined for her attention. Oree paused long enough to give her a quick head scratch and loving before heading down to his library. Juliette lay at the door as Oree did her research and began to search for the amulet she needed. After finding it, she headed out making her way to the darkest and deepest part of hell.

The air started to get colder the closer she got to the Cage. Oree pulled her jacket closer around her body as she continued on toward a soft glow that illuminated the cavern. She walked slowly toward the wall steadying her mind to do what she had to do to find her husband. Taking out a knife, she made a small slice in her palm and began to paint a sigil on the wall. Her fingers numbed with each touch, sending small shivers through her body as she finished it and then placed her palm on the wall feeling the numbness go up her arm but she kept it there. 

"I know you're there." Oree spoke as she finished the symbol. 

"Well if it isn't little Miss Winchester." a charming, male voice answered her. "What brings you down here to see me?" 

"I need to know a back way into Heaven." she said getting right to the point.

"And what pray tell do you need to get into Heaven for?"

"I have to find someone." 

"Don't tell me one of your brothers has died again." he sighed.

"No."

"So why should I help you? After all it was your brother who put me back in here and it was you who destroyed all my fun I was having with Sammy."

"I'm willing to bargain." she said confidently. 

"And what could you have to bargain with?"

"First, is there a way in that I could use?"

"I suppose there still might be a way no one remembers."

"Will you tell me?"

"What do I get in return for me telling you? What could you have that could tempt me?" 

"I will visit you and converse with you." 

"Mm-mm, go on."

"Twice a month, one hour each time." 

"Interesting, you must really need this information." Lucifer said thoughtfully. "I think it can be sweetened just a little, twice you visit, twice you will contact me with a spell I can give you."

"If I agree, you will give me the information?"

"Yes, it does get lonely in here now that Michael escaped with that half Winchester's soul." 

"I will agree to do that for a year only if the information you give me allows me to accomplish what I need to do." Oree said wanting to be vague so Lucifer wouldn't know why she wanted it. "Do we have a deal?"

spn

"Why don't you let Uncle Sammy feed Samantha Dee while you eat your snack?" Dean suggested to John. "You can feed her next time." 

"Ok, sit by me." John agreed and patted the couch beside him. 

Sam sat down beside John giving him a bowl with crackers and a juice box. Dean handed Samantha Dee to Sam who settled her in his lap offering her a bottle. She latched onto the nipple and began to eat hungrily. "She has your appetite." Sam snickered.

"Don't forget to burp her or you'll have puke all over you." Dean warned him. "I'm gonna get our things out of the car."

"Right, got it." he nodded keeping an eye on the contents of the bottle and on John as he munched his snack. Since John had been born, he had learned the good and bad aspects of babies. Samantha Dee grunted as formula dribbled from her mouth and Sam grabbed a burp cloth to wipe it. "Gettin' full?" he mumbled positioning her on his shoulder and patting her back to burp her. 

"Where'd Momma go?"

"With Crowley, she'll be back."

"I miss Daddy." 

Sam looked down at John and felt and understood his pain. He missed his Dad too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean turned and when on alert when he heard a car pull up outside. They were not expecting anyone, so he pulled his gun and held it down to his side as he headed for the door. Phoebe came to stand by his side growling deep in her chest ready to defend her family. After looking out the window, he stuck the gun back in the waist of his jeans before opening the door.

"Bobby! Didn't know you were coming down." Dean greeted him looking at Oree's aunt who was leaning heavily on Bobby's arm. One arm was in a sling and she had bruises on her face. "Asteria how are you?"

"Dean, my boy, I'm getting better. Should never have let my guard down, he looked like such a nice young man." she replied her voice still laced with pain. "Aurora called to let me know what happened."

"Came on down when I found out Asteria was hurt. Figured she might need some help and all." Bobby answered. 

"Come on in, there's someone I think you'll wanna meet."

"Papa Bo'by!" John cried jumping up and running to him. He hugged his legs and looked lovingly up into his grizzled face a big smile plastered on his.

Bobby's face softened as he gazed down at the upturned face of his grandson. He was amazed at how much he had grown since the last time he had seen him. 

"What's yer Momma feeding ya, yer're growing like a weed?" 

"Come see my new sister." he begged taking Bobby and Asteria's hands to lead them to the couch.

"Bobby, Asteria, good to see you. So sorry to hear about what happened." 

"Thank you Sam." Asteria said sitting in a chair by the couch and accepting the pillow that Bobby put behind her for more support.

"Who ya got there Sam?" Bobby asked letting John pull him to the couch to sit down.

"Meet our name sake, Samantha Dee, the newest member of our family." Sam introduced sitting her up so he could burp her, patting her gently on the back. After he heard her gurgle and burp, he passed her to Bobby.

"Well hello there little lady." Bobby said softly holding her out where Asteria could see her too. "Yer Momma sure picked two good names for ya."

"My goodness she looks just like her Momma when she was little. Where is Aurora?" she asked looking around. "Is she laying down?"

"She had to go do something, should be back shortly." Dean answered.

"Why am I not liking the sound of that?" she asked staring hard at Dean.

"Couldn't stop her, you know how she gets."

"Where's her Daddy at?" Bobby questioned just realizing Castiel had not been mentioned and wasn't hovering nearby.

"Daddy, where's Daddy?" John piped up looking at the adults. "Daddy come home, please Daddy." John looked up toward the ceiling frowning trying to decide if he wanted to cry or not.

Samantha Dee grunted and stretched her neck puckering her lips and blowing several milk bubbles. She looked up frowning slightly trying to focus on John who was standing beside her.

"Look Papa Bo'by, she's blowing bubbles." John giggled pointing at his sister's face. That quick John was distracted by his sister and Dean and Sam looked over his head at each other serious expressions on their faces.

"I see that, how 'bout handing me that cloth yer uncle has." Bobby told him eyeing Dean knowing there was something they were not telling him.

"Ok." John answered taking the burp cloth Sam held out to him and handed it to Bobby so he could wipe her drool.

"Can I get ya something Asteria?" Dean asked noticing her pinched face.

"Maybe some water would be nice."

"On it." Dean said giving Bobby a look of he would talk to him later.

spn

Dean headed for the kitchen and the fridge to get a cold bottle of water. He jumped, dropping the water and started to pull his gun when Oree appeared right beside him without any warning.

"Shit Oree! Wanna give me a heart attack?" Dean fussed at her and he gripped his chest in shock.

"Sorry didn't sense you being in here."

"You got company." he nodded toward the living room.

Oree headed for the other room and smiled happily when she saw her aunt and Bobby. 

"Auntie! Awe man, I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me." she told her aunt, kneeling by the chair and giving her a hug.

"Dear, you had no way of knowing, I'll be fine." she assured her accepting the water from Dean. 

"You did good here young lady." Bobby commented as he gently bounced her daughter.

"I have my brothers to thank, they had to deliver her." Oree told them as she looked at her daughter.

"Now that I would of paid to see." Bobby grunted giving both brothers a comical look. Sam and Dean tried not to look embarrassed and didn't really want to get into a discussion about it.

Samantha Dee squirmed in Bobby's hands searching for the voice she knew was her Mom's. Bobby slid over on the couch making room for Oree to sit down. Once she was seated he handed Samantha Dee to her. Oree whispered to her and kissed her forehead as Samantha Dee yawned and settled contently into her mother's arms for a nap. 

"Papa Bo'by will you play with me?"

"Sure sport, what ya wanna play?"

"Come." he told him pulling him off the couch and toward his room. Phoebe trailed along behind them deciding to lie in the doorway so she could see everyone. 

"John don't hog all Bobby's time, he came to visit all of us."

"I won't." he called as they went into his bedroom.

"Auntie, would you like me to fix you some special tea?" Oree asked her seeing her pain when she moved.

"Why thank you dear that would be nice."

Oree got up and carefully placed Samantha Dee in her good arm being sure her head was supported before she let her go. She headed back to the kitchen to fix the tea and was followed by Dean. 

spn

"You gonna tell me why you went with Crowley?" he questioned leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. 

"I needed to do some research and to see someone." she answered trying to be vague for the time being. She wanted to tell Sam and Dean her plan once she had everything in place since she knew they would be going with her. 

"You wanna elaborate on that?"

"I will, but not at the moment." she said pulling herbs from her cabinet to make the tea blend while the water boiled.

"What did you do Aurora?" he asked stressing each word with his big brother voice.

"I did what I had for my family, isn't that the Winchester way? You do what you need to no matter what?"  
she shot back at him as her temper flared. 

Dean frowned and glared at her not able to say anything because he knew what she was saying was true. Sam and him had proven that time and again in their lives, sacrificing themselves for the other or the world for that matter. He was now really beginning to get worried at what exactly she did while she was in hell.

"It's ok, I'll tell you and Sam after I get everything in place."

"I'm holding you to that." he insisted pointing his finger at her to show he meant business. 

"After they leave, I have a couple of other things to do first and then we'll talk about what I have planned." she assured him. 

"Why don't me and Sammy go pick up some pizzas for tonight, make it easy on everyone?" 

"Sounds good to me. You know what I like and get some salad too."

"Yep." he said over his shoulder while heading back to the other room. "Come on Sammy; let's go get some pizza for dinner."

"Alright." Sam agreed getting up to go with him anxious to know what Dean had learned from Oree.

"Auntie, why don't you and Bobby stay for pizza, save ya from cooking?"

"Thank you dear that would be nice." she replied letting Aurora take Samantha Dee back a so she could pick up the cup of tea from the end table. 

spn

"Did she tell ya anythin'" Sam asked once they were in the car.

"No, said she would later."

"What do you think she's up to?"

"I have no idea, but she better be including us in whatever hair brain scheme she's cooking up. But I'm getting a really bad feeling about what she might have done."

"Right there with ya." he agreed. "What do you think happened to Cas? I mean there's no way he would not have answered Oree when she called him, for that matter John either. He loves his family a lot."

"I'm thinking something's goin' on in Heaven and somehow he's in the middle of it."

"You don't think he's..."

"Don't even say it, no he's not, I think Oree would feel it if he was."

"I hope you're right. It would kill Oree if he was."

"There would be no way she could be stopped on taking her revenge. God help anyone who was stupid enough to hurt him." 

"I sure wouldn't want to be that person or angel or whomever is behind this."

They drove on in silence, both contemplating Castiel's disappearance and wondering where he was. Both had even prayed to Gabriel, but didn't get an answer from him either. But with him, it was hit or miss, he only answered when John prayed for him. He loved his nephew very much and spoiled him much to Oree's dismay, but John was a well rounded child who didn't act spoiled.

Dean wheeled the Impala into the pizza parking lot and parked. They got out and headed inside to order the food. Tonight they would relax and appreciate getting Oree back and Samantha Dee being ok, and then they would focus all efforts into finding Castiel. If angels were involved it couldn't be good. 

"Hey, foods ready." Sam prompted him when the cashier called their name. 

"Yeah, got it." Dean said pulling his thoughts back to the present and pulling some money out to pay.

Sam picked up the pizzas and salads as he eyed his brother knowing Dean was worried about their sister just like he was. He followed him back to the car juggling the food to open the door and getting in. 

"Do we need drinks?"

"Naw, I saw extra in the laundry room, we should be good." he told him staring off into space for a moment like he just remembered something and then shook his head before cranking the Impala and heading back to Oree's.

"I know you're worried, me too. Let's just hope whatever Oree has planned won't be dangerous and we'll find Cas."

Dean didn't answer as the wall came down and he shielded his emotions from Sam. He clenched his jaw and mashed his lips into a thin line already thinking the worse, but not wanting to say anything out loud.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Castiel paced around the cell searching for any way he could break out of this prison. He had never been in the dungeons of Heaven before so he didn't know how it was keeping his grace depressed. He looked out through the bars every so often looking for anyone to talk to. He had to convince them to let him out, his family needed him. He didn't know how long he paced and watched until he heard a door opening at the end of the hall. Pushing against the bars, Castiel tried to look toward the noise to see who was there.

"Hello." he called. "Who's there, please you need to let me out."

Timid footsteps echoed down the hall toward him as he waited to see who it was. 

A young angel walked into view, stopping just in view of Castiel. 

"Mikal, is that you?" 

"Castiel." he said in a soft spoken voice looking mournfully at Castiel.

"What is going on? Why are they keeping me here?"

"Some of the angels want you to pay for that you have done and the killing of our brothers and sisters."

"I know I can never take back what I've done, but all I'm trying to do is help get Heaven back on track and make it better for everyone. I have a family that needs me."

"I know about your family, the woman and your children." 

"My wife, her name is Aurora...Wait what do you mean children?" he asked urgently. "I have a son, and a daughter that's not due to be born yet."

"I have checked on them without anyone knowing, there is a small boy and a baby girl."

"You mean she's had the baby? I need to get out of here! You have to help me." Castiel begged 

"I can't, I'm sorry, I'll try to do what I can." he said backing away before turning to run from him. 

spn

"You take care Auntie, don't worry about us, Dean and Sam are going to stay for a bit, you just get better."

"I will dear, a couple of the elders are coming to help me tomorrow."

"Bobby, if you need us for anything, call." Dean told Bobby as he helped Asteria to the car.

"I will son, you just be careful with what you're doing." he said quietly knowing something was going down. 

"We will Bobby." Dean replied knowing he couldn't get anything past Bobby.

"Bye Papa Bo'by." John called to him waving as Sam picked him up. 

"Why don't you let Uncle Sam read you a bedtime story and tuck you in?" Oree suggested to John.

"Come on little man, let's brush your teeth and get you in bed, it's getting late." Sam agreed. "Tell Uncle Dean and Momma good night.

"Nite, Uncle Dee, love ya." John said hugging his neck while Sam held him out. "Nite Momma, I love ya and my new baby sister."

"I love you too little man." Dean answered kissing his forehead.

"Love you too, sweet dreams my love."

"I'm gonna pray to Daddy, I miss him, I want him to come home."

"I know your Daddy misses you too, but remember he's always with you, here in your heart." she said putting her hand on his chest over his heart. "Like he's in my heart, your Daddy will always be in my heart even when we're apart. I'll find him and bring him home ok?"

"Ok Momma." John said laying his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam mumbled soft words into his ear, trying to comfort him, as he carried him to his room and into the bathroom. 

spn

Dean waited until Sam had disappeared with John before turning to Oree and confronting her.

"Wanna tell me what you're planning and don't tell me it's not any of my business, he's my family too."

"Dee, I'm going to include both of you, but I have to get a couple of things set up first. Just give me a little time. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna nurse Samantha Dee while I can, I don't know how long we'll be gone." Oree explained to him as she sat in her rocker and began to unbutton her shirt. 

"I'm holding ya to that." he said turning away from her. "Think I'll go do something in my room, give ya some privacy." 

"I'll see you in the morning."

"You're not gonna sneak off or anything are ya?"

"No, I promise." she told him. "Hey my love, you hungry?" she asked her daughter bringing her mouth to her breast. Samantha Dee rutted around and grunted before latching on and greedily began nursing. "I'm going to leave you for a short time, your Dad's in trouble, I can feel it and I need to go help him."

Samantha Dee pushed on her breast and mewed, upset when she lost hold of the nipple. Oree smiled as she repositioned her so she could continue to nurse. After she settled again, Oree began to hum softly to her as she rocked.

"John's down for the whoa..."Sam started looking away quickly when he saw what Oree was doing. "Sorry, sorry..."

"It's ok Sammy; you've seen women's boobs before." Oree giggled at his red face.

"No, no, not having this conservation with my sister. I'm going to bed." he said avoiding looking her way. "Nite."

"Nite Sammy, see ya in the morning."

Oree finished nursing Samantha Dee and took her to her bedroom and put her in a bassinet by her bed. She wiggled and settled down puckering her lips as she slept on. Once she was settled, Oree went into the bathroom to do her usual routine before going to bed. 

The nightlight showed her daughter still sleeping peacefully as she pulled the covers back. She stripped off her clothes and pulled Sam's old tee shirt out from under the pillow to sleep in. She slipped it over her head and got between the covers settling down for the night. Her mind drifted to Angel, trying to find any connection she could to him, but was saddened that it wasn't there. 

"Don't worry Angel, I'm coming for ya." she whispered to the empty room before letting sleep draw a curtain over her mind sending her into a light sleep. She let her body rest, but kept an ear out for her daughter who would want to eat again in a few hours.

spn

The small form appeared on the bed beside the sleeping hunter watching him sleep. He carefully slipped under the covers and curled up against his uncle's back feeling comfort of being able to touch him. John drifted back to sleep as Sam felt his present and looked over his shoulder to see him there. He looked up and saw Phoebe sneaking into the room and eased herself up on the bed to lie at his feet near John. She looked up into his face with a knowing look and laid her head down to sleep. He knew John was worried about his father and left him there settling back down to sleep. 

spn

"Dee, wake up." Oree whispered to him as she shook his shoulder and stepped back quickly knowing you had to be careful waking a hunter.

Dean jerked out of sleep reaching for the gun under his pillow until he woke up enough to see Oree standing by his bed. 

"Wh-What's wrong?" he mumbled trying to clear his throat and sit up.

"I need you to watch Samantha Dee, while I go out. She just nursed so she should be good for several hours." Oree said settling her daughter beside him on the bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hey, where ya goin'?" 

"Into the woods, it's ok, Ellie will be with me." she answered before leaving the bedroom.

Dean looked down into the sleeping face of his niece and sighed knowing he couldn't stop her and had to do what he could to help her. He glanced at the window and saw a few strands of the morning light chasing away the darkness of the night. Not hearing any other sounds in the house, he laid back down putting a protective hand on his niece before closing his eyes to see if sleep would come again.

spn

Wisps of fog drifted through the trees like lost spirits as Oree made her way into the woods to a place only she knew about. It was a small clearing that had intense, strong magical powers. The ground was riddled with all kinds of quarts, hematite, amethyst, beryllium, iron, copper and zinc. From here she could draw on powers not otherwise accessible to her. 

A slight coolness hung in the air as dew dripped from the leaves and coated the grass and ground with moisture that was going to sparkle like diamonds as the first rays of the sun worked its way among the branches of the trees bringing a new day.

Pushing through the last of the foliage, Oree stepped into her clearing already feeling the power surrounding this place. She paused and dropped her pack before continuing to the center of the circle and stopping. Ellie lay by her pack and watched as Oree pulled the amulet from under her shirt, gripping it tight in her hand. 

"I pray to the powers above and the powers below  
Give me the courage and strength that I need.  
Allow me to draw upon this ancient place  
Help me to find the one I love, my soul mate."

Oree fell to her knees and dug her hands into Mother Earth chanting in Latin as power not tapped in centuries began to flow into her from the dark depths of the Earth feeding her dark side. She raised a dirt coated hand toward the Heavens and began to speak in ancient Enochian pulling down powers from the universe to feed her light side. The air began to swirl slowly at first but picked up speed as a brightness began to descent upon her enveloping her in a white light bathing her in a multi-colored aura. Oree closed her eyes and allowed all the power and energy to be absorbed into her letting her powers build. The amulet began to glow a fiery red accepting more energy until suddenly everything stilled and silence engulfed the clearing.

With a deep breath Oree looked upward and thanked the ancient ones for allowing her to tap into the powers of the universe. She stayed with her head bowed for a few more minutes allowing her body to adjust to the new power she now had. Ellie looked up as Oree gained her footing and stood looking around seeing no change in the clearing. 

"Come on girl, let's get back." Oree told her. "Someone's going to be hungry soon and I wanna breast feed as long as I can."

Ellie woofed her agreement and got to her feet to follow her companion out of the woods and to the cabin.

"I'm going to be gone for a while El, I need you to watch my babies." Oree said laying a hand on her head. "I have to find Angel and bring him home. Where I'm going, you can't go girl, but I won't be alone, my brothers will be coming with me."

With a woof Ellie acknowledged her understanding and relayed her dislike of the situation. She did not like being separated from her companion for long periods of time, but understood her need to find her mate.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soft noises brought Dean out of his peaceful sleep and he looked around trying to find the sound. He sensed the movement beside him and saw Samantha Dee was awake and starting to get fussy. 

"Hey there little one, what's wrong?" he cooed running a finger over her cheek watching her turn her head toward his voice. He watched her whine and mew again deciding he needed to check her diaper. "I see, let's go get you a dry bottom."

Dean slipped out of bed and picked her up carrying her to Oree's bedroom to change her. He glanced at the clock in the bedroom seeing it was after seven. After changing her diaper and giving her a pacify, he headed for the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast knowing John would be up soon and hungry. He sat Samantha Dee in a bouncy seat Oree had left on the table and began to make coffee. He flipped on the radio letting music drift through the room while he pulled eggs and milk from the fridge.

"Gonna make your brother some pancakes little girl." Dean told her as she watched him move around the room. "Won't be long and you'll be wanting your Uncle Dee to make you some."

"Uncle Dee hungry." a sleepy John yawned as Sam carried him into the kitchen followed by Phoebe. 

"I'm working on it little man, how 'bout a banana until its ready?"

"Sit here with your sister and I'll cut one up for you." Sam said sitting him in his booster seat so he could cut up a banana. 

"I didn't hear him, you check on him?" Dean asked letting Phoebe out to run.

"No, he joined me last night." Sam whispered softly so John couldn't hear. "Here you go eat up, looks like Uncle Dee is making pancakes." 

"I like his pancakes." John said stuffing banana into his mouth. "Can Sissy have some?" 

"No little man, she's too young for that." Sam informed him. "Hey sweet girl." Sam said to her in passing, cupping her head in his hand for a moment watching her turn toward his voice making baby noises. He was amazed at how alert she seemed to be being so young. "Where's your Momma?"

"She had to do something, said she would be back soon." Dean answered as he checked the griddle to see if it was hot enough. 

"She tell you anything?" 

"Not yet, but she's supposed to fill us in with what she's got going." 

"Good, she doesn't need to do this alone." 

"Momma's coming." John mumbled around his mouth of banana and looking toward the door. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full John." 

"Uncle Dee does." John said looking at Dean innocently.

"Your Uncle Dee has no table manners and is a bad influence." Sam noted looking at his brother with a frown who was flipping pancakes. 

"Am not." Dean growled at him. "Who's ready for pancakes?" he asked holding up a cooked pancake.

"Me!" John cried holding his hands up over his head. 

Dean smiled as he cut up a couple of pancakes and poured syrup over them before sitting the plate in front of his nephew. 

“Dig in little man.”

The brothers turned when barking and howling was heard outside in the yard. It wasn't but a few minutes that Oree came in the back door.

"What smells so good?" she asked sitting her pack down and strolling to the table. 

"Momma, Uncle Dee make pancakes." John told her holding up his fork to show her.

"I see, after I feed your sister, maybe he'll fix me some." she said picking up her daughter who was starting to fuss after hearing her voice. "Come on love, let's get some milk in your tummy." 

"I'll save some batter, just let me know when you're done." Dean told her as he sat pancakes in front of his brother.

"Sounds good." Oree told him as she headed for her bedroom to feed Samantha Dee. "I know love, just give me a moment and I'll feed you." she cooed to her daughter to comfort her.

spn

John was watching a movie and Samantha Dee was napping when Oree made her way back to the kitchen to grab some water and eat her pancakes. Her brothers had cleaned up and were sitting at the table waiting on her.

"You ready to tell us what you got planned?" Dean asked pulling out a chair for her to sit down, not leaving any room for her to leave.

"Fine, short version, I'm breaking into Heaven." she stated as she plopped down in the chair and pulled the plate closer so she could eat.

Dean and Sam stared at each other dumbfounded and confused, not sure what to say and not sure if they heard her right. Sam started to say something and closed his mouth, the words not wanting to come out in any fashion that made sense. 

"Run that by me again." Dean finally said breaking the silence in the room.

"Angel's somewhere in Heaven and I plan on finding him. There's no way he wouldn't of come when I prayed or especially when John prayed. Something is definitely wrong up there."

“I agree there’s something wrong.” Sam agreed. “But how are ya gonna get into Heaven?”

“Hidden entrance.” she shrugged thinking it was obvious.

“And how the hell do you know where a hidden entrance to Heaven would be?” Dean questioned.

“I have my resources.” she said not elaborating further. “It’s your choice to come, I can do this by myself.”

“Like I’m gonna let that happen. You gonna tell us what you did to get this information?” 

"Not important, I did what I had to to save my family."

“You know we can’t let ya do this alone, but what if we run into angels?”

“They best get out of my way.” she sneered as her eyes flashed a deep blue-black for a moment before she looked down at her food.

Dean and Sam exchanged unsure looks wondering if they just saw the color change in her eyes or if it was a reflection of the light. Dean gave Sam an unspoken look of we’ll talk about this later alone, and Sam nodded slightly he understood.

“So what’s the plan?”

“First, I have to call Crowley to baby sit until Bobby and Asteria can help. We’ll leave in the morning early. That will give me today to nurse Samantha Dee and pump what milk I can and I need to get a few more things together.”

“We’ll be ready.”

“Can you watch the kids while I go to the herb building?”

“Yeah, no problem.” Dean said watching her closely as she got up and headed outside. He waited until she was gone to turn to Sam with a frustrated look on his face. “She’s gonna get herself killed.”

“We’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t.” he said sitting back in the chair contemplating what they were going to do. “How do you think she found a hidden entrance to Heaven?”

“You think Crowley told her?”

“No, he wouldn’t know, but there is someone in hell that would.” Sam said knowingly.

“You don’t think...”

“Who else would she ask?”

“You know he wouldn’t give that away for free, I wonder what she sacrificed?” he asked thoughtfully. 

“I don’t even want to speculate about that, but whatever it is, she's not gonna put herself in danger. Somehow I’ll get her out of whatever it is.” he said with a determined voice. “Guess we need to check our weapons.”

“Yeah, I’ll get them from the trunk.” Sam sighed getting up to go outside.

Neither Dean nor Sam saw the small shadow in the living room that silently made his way back to his bedroom. They didn’t know John had been gifted with his father’s keen hearing and could hear every word they said in the kitchen. John had not told anyone about this power since it came in handy when the grown-ups talked and left him out. He wanted to help find his father so he had to come up with a plan of his own because he knew there was no way his Momma or uncles would let him come along. They would think he was too young and could get hurt, but he would show them; he could help find his father.

spn

Dean and Sam studied the map Oree had spread out on the table as Sam traced a route for them to where Oree said they needed to go. 

"You're sure about this?" Dean asked looking up at his sister.

"Yes." 

"Uncle Sam?" John asked holding his arms out to be picked up. 

"Come on little man." Sam smiled lifting him to his lap. 

John cuddled into him and looked at the map they were studying. He listened to their talk and memorized the map so he would know where to go. None of the adults really paid attention to John in Sam's lap since he was quiet and still. They continued to talk the plan through and options after getting there. They were leaving early the next morning for Georgia and Oree still needed to call Crowley to stay with the kids until Bobby and her aunt could come over and take his place. 

"It's someone's bedtime." Oree said noticing John was nodding off. He had listened to as much as he could and being warm and still made him sleepy. 

"I'll go put him down." Sam replied scooping him up in his arms and heading for his bedroom.

"Sis, are you sure about this whole thing?" Dean asked softly taking her hand.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing. It's the only way." 

"You know we're there for you whatever happens." 

"I know big brother." she smiled at him before giving him a hug. "I'm going to bed since we're leaving early." 

"Good idea, try not to worry and get some rest."

"Ok." she yawned. "Good night Sammy." she said in passing.

"Nite Sis." he replied. "John's tucked in and was asleep before I left the room."

"Thanks for putting him down."

Dean and Sam watched their sister head for her bedroom before talking quietly. 

"This is a crazy plan, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but we can't let her do it on her own." 

"I know, I'm heading for bed too."

"I'll be behind you shortly." Dean told him. He waited for Sam to leave the room before going to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He poured a double and looked down into the glass before downing half of it in one big swallow. After it hit his stomach and spread warmth through his body, he swallowed the rest. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and tried to still his racing mind of all the things he saw that could go wrong. 

spn

"Buggers, can't ya Winchesters pick a decent hour to do anything?" Crowley complained appearing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Get over it." Dean replied sipping his own coffee. 

Oree got up and handed a sleeping Samantha Dee to Crowley. She went to the fridge and opened it to display bottles on the shelf. 

"Ok, there's bottles in the fridge for today and tomorrow. I have it set up with some cousins to bring some breast milk by for Samantha Dee. There is ready mixed formula here in the cabinet you can use, two scoops for every four ounces of water. The water is here too. The extra diapers and wipes and her clothes are in my room in the changing table. John eats pretty much anything, not a lot of sugar or he'll be bouncing off the walls." Oree explained to Crowley as she led him back to the living room. "Bobby and Auntie will be over tomorrow to take over. Any questions before we go?"

"They will be fine while you're gone Mamma Chipmunk, don't worry yer little head." Crowley told her as he bounced Samantha Dee gently in his arms. "Go find Feathers and get his sorry arse home to his family. Baby Bird and Little Feathers will be fine; my pets will not let anything or anyone near this place."

"John I want you to mind Uncle Crowley." she told her son kneeling down in front of him and giving him a hug. "I'll be back with Daddy as soon as I can."

"I want to go too Momma."

"No sweetheart, it's too dangerous and I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." she explained to him tilting his chin up to look into his eyes. "You help take care of your sister for me while I'm gone."

"Ok Momma." he said in a small sad voice. 

"You ready?" Dean asked coming back in from the outside. "Car's packed."

"Yes, good-bye my love." she cooed kissing Samantha Dee and John on their heads. 

"Be careful my dear and don't worry about anything here, we'll be fine."

"You make sure of that." Dean warned Crowley before following Oree out to the car.

"Ellie you watch over everything, keep my babies safe." Oree told her companion giving her a tight hug and accepting her kisses. She slipped into the back of the Impala and looked one more time toward the cabin and her children. "I'm coming back with your Daddy and God help anyone who stands in my way." she whispered as they drove away. She didn't see the look that passed between her brothers when they heard the darkness and determination in her voice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The silence continued in the Impala as Dean drove toward their destination in Georgia. He looked in the rearview mirror at his sister who was curled in the backseat in deep thought. She was staring out the side window lost in her own thoughts. Sam looked back at their sister sensing the concern and something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was an air of energy floating off her that had not been there before. Their connection was still strong, but he could feel an underlying, foreboding present in her now. This worried him, but he kept his concerns to himself for the time being not wanting to upset Oree by questioning her.

"Where are we going again?"

"Small town in northern Georgia called Talking Rock." Sam replied glancing at the map he had tossed on the seat between them. 

"How far?"

"I'd say five, five and half hours or so if we only stop once for gas and food."

"Can't believe there's a hidden way into Heaven in the middle of no where in Georgia."

"I know." 

"Hey Sis, how come this hidden door hasn't been found before?"

"It's hidden very good and you have to know how to open it." she answered from the back seat not wanting to go into details about it or how to get in. 

spn

The scenery flashed by quickly as Oree let her mind wander back to memories of Angel watching John grow up. He was so excited when he took his first unsteady step, said his first word and she would never forget the first time he fed John. Angel had more food on him than he got John to eat. They both needed a bath after that meal. Angel was as amazed as John when he went exploring to discover his surroundings. They chased lightening bugs, butterflies, crickets, bubbles and each other. She thought he was going to have a heart attack when John fell and scrapped his knees and hands. They learned from that mishap that John could basically heal himself. Angel gave him a little help and John learned quickly once he realized that he could do it. Right before their eyes, their son grew strong in body, soul and became his own person. She smiled to herself at these happy thoughts and hoped she could find Angel quickly and get him home. He had yet to see the miracle of their newborn daughter or hold her or look into her beautiful, intelligent eyes.

"Oree? Did you hear me?" Sam asked again pulling her attention back to reality.

She blinked several times before responding. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked do we need to get a room before looking for this doorway."

"No, we'll go straight to the cemetery and check it out." 

"We'll have to find a place for Baby; don't want something to happen to her."

"I'm sure we'll find a place to park her."

"Let me know if ya need to stop."

"I will thanks." she said switching her gaze back to the window again absently staring out it.

spn

"H'ld on Baby Bird, gotta warm it first." Crowley complained as he tried to warm a bottle and appease a crying Samantha Dee. With his words, she screamed louder letting him know she was upset about the delay in getting fed. Samantha Dee knew this wasn't her Momma or Daddy and she didn't like it.

"What's wrong with Sissy?" John asked skipping into the kitchen.

"Yer sister is hungry and wants her bottle now."

"Hey Sissy, its ok I'm here." John whispered to her touching her hand.

Samantha Dee hiccupped twice and searched out her brother's familiar voice. She whined at him as her crying died down and she listened to him talking to her. John talked to his sister while Crowley finished getting her bottle ready. Crowley watched in interest as Samantha Dee focused on John as if she understood everything he was saying. 

"Can I have a snack?" he asked Crowley.

"Sure Little Feathers, what do you want?"

"Cheese and crackers and juice please." 

"Alright." he replied looking in the fridge for some cheese.

"Momma has string cheese in the door and crackers are in the cabinet."

"Here ya go." he said laying the food on the table in front of John. "Now for you young lady, let's get you fed."

Samantha Dee grunted and smacked her lips knowing food was coming. Crowley scooped her up from the bouncy seat before settling down in a chair and giving her the bottle. She greedily began to suck on it, settling down content for now. John ate his snack as he watched his sister eat. He knew there were peanut butter and crackers in the cabinet and extra water in the laundry room. He planned on sneaking some to his room to take with him in case he got hungry. He would wait until it was his bedtime before leaving to find his Momma and uncles. He knew he needed to be there to help, he could feel it and he was not going to be deterred.

spn

"There, how 'bout that place?" Sam asked pointing to an abandoned house. "It's got a garage you can park the Impala in it out of sight. Doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while."

"Looks good, how far are we from the cemetery?"

"Probably a mile or so, not far."

"Ok, we'll get Baby hidden, grab our packs and head out."

"I'll get the garage unlocked." Sam said getting out and heading for the side door to pick the lock so he could get in and open the garage door. Dean and Oree waited patiently in the Impala waiting for the door to go up. 

"You ok Sis?" he asked softly looking back over the front seat at her.

Oree startled slightly and looked up at him blinking rapidly to restore her eyes to the deep green they should be. Dean didn't say anything even though he saw how icy blue-black they were for a moment. His eyes widened for only a second, but he kept his composure not giving away that he saw the change of color. 

"I'm fine Dee, just going over things is all." she told him looking down at her clenched hands and unfolded them slowly while trying to act like she wasn't worried.

Dean turned when he heard the garage door go up and put Baby back in gear so he could pull her inside. Sam was standing to the side waiting until he was inside before closing it. Dean parked her and shut the engine down before getting out. 

"I found some spray paint." Sam said tossing him a can. They began to paint warding symbols around the room to protect the car while they were gone. 

Oree climbed out of the back and went around to the trunk to get their packs. She sat them to the side and pulled a small handful of herbs from a side pocket. After chanting a small spell she blew them over the Impala hiding it from anyone but them.

"Baby is protected." she told Dean holding out a pack. "Let's get going, I wanna find this portal before dark."

"We got everything?"

"Guess so, not really sure what to expect besides angels."

"Its ok guys, we're good." Oree told her brothers as she shouldered her pack.

The brothers followed suit and headed out after her, each falling in on either side of their sister. No matter the situation, Dean and Sam always fell into protection mode around their little sister even if she might be more powerful than them. Both brothers knew Oree could take care of herself, but keeping her safe was foremost in their minds. 

spn

"Uncle Crowley can I go out and play with Phoebe and Artie?" John asked the demon after he had laid Samantha Dee down for a nap.

"As long as you stay in the front yard where I can see ya." he told him wiping spit up off his jacket. "Little bugger must of drunk too much, half of it's on me jacket now." he fussed. "This is gonna stain for sure. So much for the thousand dollar suit." 

"You mad at Sissy?" John asked carefully.

"Of course not, now run outside and run off some of that energy."

"Ok, if you're sure. I wouldn't want anyone to hurt my baby sister." he said looking up at Crowley innocently, but with full meaning behind his words that no one messed with his sister.

Crowley watched thoughtfully as John ran outside with the two pups on his heels. He could feel John was growing stronger the older he got and hoped Mama Chipmunk and Feathers steered him in the right direction. Having the genes from both his parents made him a very unique individual, just like his sister no doubt will be as she grew older. He was certain Little Feathers would be a force to be wary of when he was older. 

He made himself comfortable in the living room before linking with the hell hounds to be sure all was well outside. Picking up the remote, he began to channel surf looking for something that might strike his interest to watch. He could hear John outside calling to the pups as he tossed a couple of balls for them to retrieve. Funny how he never put much stock in family, seeing how he was raised, but he felt a deep connection with this family, who for all intense purposes should be his sworn enemy. For reasons he was not sure of, he liked Mama Chipmunk more than he would admit and these little ones seemed to grow on him. Finally settling on an old horror movie, he relaxed to watch, keeping an ear out for the kid while he made fun of the portrayal of the monsters in the movie.

spn

John played with the pups for a while keeping his sixth sense on his uncle until he was sure he wasn’t watching him. He whistled a high pitched whistle calling Juliette to him. Crashing could be heard coming from the woods as Juliette made her way to the young one she was charged to protect. She sniffed and blew hot warm breath onto his face waiting to see what he needed.

“Ugh Julie.” he fussed wiping his face. “I need your help. I’ve got to go help Momma find my Daddy. Will you go with me?” he explained to the hell hound who had laid down at his feet so she could look at him. John was like his Mom and Dad and could see the hell hounds where mere humans could not. She gruffed at him once and continued to listen. “After Uncle Crowley feeds Sissy and me dinner, I’ll be going to bed and that’s when we’ll go. I’ll call for you, I know where they went and if you can give me some of your power, I can take us there.” Juliette grunted and licked his hand letting him know she understood what he wanted and would be ready. He patted her large head and cooed to her lovingly as Phoebe and Artie jumped around them. Juliette growled at their antics before heading back into the woods to guard. She howled to Jasper who answered from the other side of the house that he was still there and all was well.

“Phoebe, you have to stay here, ok? You have to keep my sister safe.” John instructed Phoebe as he sat in the grass with a pup on either side of him. “Momma needs me and I have to help Daddy.”

Phoebe whined her distress as Ellie trotted up to them. She nudged the pup and growled at John knowing something was going on. 

“Ellie, you have to protect I’m goin’ after Momma. Juliette is going with me.” he told her as she butted him. “I know you want to go, but Juliette is more suitable for this, she will protect me. You have to help keep Sissy safe.” 

Ellie woofed and walked around the three showing her dislike of the idea, but knew he would be kept safe with Juliette and she would be sure the newest member of her family was kept safe. 

“I love you.” John whispered wrapping his arms around her neck and burying his head into her fur. So far his plan was working. He just needed to sneak some juice and food from the kitchen to go in his pack and he would be ready. 

John looked toward the house when he sensed his sister was awake. Getting up, he headed for the house to check on her. He was a big brother now and knew he had to look out for his sister until she was able to defend herself, but knew it was his job to protect her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The walk to the graveyard didn't take them long and they stood outside the closed gate looking into it. Oree was the first to move, heading for the gate to open it. She stepped inside onto the hallow ground, turning slowly to survey the area. Dean and Sam walked up beside her waiting for her to lead the way. She raised her hands slowly, holding them out in front of her and focused on feeling the tiny atoms in the air, searching for that little trail that would lead them where they needed to go. 

"It's this way." she finally said heading off to the right making her way among the tombstones. 

Dean and Sam followed single file behind her glancing around them being sure no one was around to bother them. Neither brother liked doing this while it was light, but figured they would have a better chance of finding what they were looking for. They continued deeper into the old cemetery with Oree zigzagging back and forth stopping at each mausoleum for a moment before continuing on. Dean looked over at Sam as he came abreast of him wondering if what they were looking for was really here. Oree came to a stop at a rundown neglected mausoleum in the far back corner that looked like it had not been opened in years. 

The door was thick, dirty, and looked like it would take a stick of dynamite to breach. Holding up one hand, Oree carefully placed it on the door closing her eyes and allowing the power to flow enough to crack open the door. After that, she pushed hard letting Dean help her until it was open far enough for them to enter. Once inside they pushed it closed so no one would notice it had been disturbed.

spn

The air was musty and stale smelling as Dean pulled a flashlight and turned it on shining it into the darkness. Sam did the same adding additional light so they could see better. Shining the light downward to see the steps, they slowly made their way deeper into the room. The beam of the light showed a row of crypts on either side of them about waist high. Neither brother could make out the names on the front of the slabs as they past by them heading for the back far corner. 

This was it; she could feel the pulse of the portal that was hidden from all to see. While Dean and Sam trained their lights on the area in front of Oree, she pulled a rag from her pack and began to wipe the grim and spider webs from the area exposing the surface to them. 

“You see anything?” Dean questioned his brother trying to see what was so special about this one.

“Nope.” he shrugged. “But it’s not me who needs to see it.”

They watched as their sister stepped closer and lightly ran her finger tip over the cleaned surface as if searching for a specific spot. After going over the surface twice, Oree stopped in one spot and let her fingers rest on the area. She closed her eyes and just stood there motionless as Dean and Sam fidgeted behind her. Ten minutes ticked by and Oree still hadn’t moved a muscle. 

“She ok?” Dean mouthed to Sam not wanting to actually say anything.

Sam shrugged, shook his head and waved a hand showing him he had no idea, but to just wait she was working on it. Dean made a Sam bitch face at him and got one in return. They turned back to Oree when mumbling caught their attention. Both leaned closer trying to catch what she was saying but couldn’t make it out.

A soft light began to glow from under her finger tips as she continued to chant. The glow began to spread around her hand taking on a silvery, grayish color that shimmered and pulsed as if alive. The guys turned their lights off since the glow got brighter the bigger it became. They watched in awe as the glow outlined the shadow of her body beating slowly in time with her heart beat. Oree’s eyes fluttered a few times before opening and gazing at the portal in front of her. She tilted her head slightly to get the full effect of the opening but didn't say anything. 

“O-K.” Dean drawled out trying to decide what they should do next. “Do we just go through that or what?” 

“Oree what’s next?” Sam questioned.

She didn’t answer him as she continued to study the opening. Both brothers looked at her face glowing in the light waiting for her to respond. When she didn't answer after a few minutes they looked at each other and then back at her.

“Sis?” 

“Can you hear us?”

“Follow me.” she finally spoke to them before holding a hand out and letting it go through the shimmer disappearing from sight. Without stopping, she took a step forward letting the rippling and shimmering engulf her. 

Dean and Sam stared at her in shock as they watched her body seem to dissolve into the continuous moving, swirling, rolling, gel like substance. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Dean bent down and followed behind his sister. Sam waited until Dean had disappeared before he stooped lower and with a deep breath he stepped into the portal feeling a tingly, cool brush of the substance as it trailed across his face and hands and engulfed his body. 

spn

“Good god Little Bird how do you have so much poop?” Crowley complained pulling wipes out and cleaning up her bottom. 

“Have to put white goop on her.” John instructed him holding up the tub.

“I know, I’m almost ready for it. Gotta be sure her bottom is all nice and clean. Now I need it.” he told him accepting the tube from him.

“Are you cooking dinner?” 

“No, we’re having take out what would you like?” 

John looked up at him with a thoughtful look on his face before he answered.

“I would like baked chicken and rice and gravy.”

“That’s specific.”

“Momma would make it for me. She’d make the gravy from scratch.”

“When I get Little Bird diapered and bottle ready, we’ll go to my favorite restaurant. You can have whatever you want.” 

“We get to go out?” he smiled perking up with the news. 

“Now go use the bathroom and wash your hands good, we’re almost ready. There you go love, all dry and dressed and ready to go.” Crowley crooned to Samantha Dee. She looked up at him with huge blue eyes that stared intently at him before giving him a half smile. "You are a serious cookie aren't ya love? I think ya already take after yer father."

“I’m ready Uncle Crowley.” John called running back into the room showing his hands.

“Very good, diaper bag and we’re ready.” 

“Yea!” John cried throwing his arms up in the air happily as Crowley caught his hand and they disappeared from the room and appeared in a quaint restaurant thousands of miles away. John stared around in amazement as a hostess lead them to a corner booth and seated them. 

“Hello Mr. Crowley, good to see you back, what can I get you to drink?” the head waiter asked.

“I’ll have the usual and a glass of milk for the lad here.” he ordered. "And a seat for the little lady here."

“Right on it.” 

“So do you see anything you like?” he asked John who was looking at all the choices on the menu. “Do you need some help?”

“There’s no children’s section on here.” 

“That’s because children don’t come to this establishment, it’s more for grownups.”

“This says chicken, but I’m not sure what else.” he pointed to an item on the second page.

“It’s a red pepper sauce that goes over the chicken and it’s served with two side items.”

“I want just chicken.”

“Here you go sir.” the waiter said as he placed a glass of wine in front of Crowley and milk in front of John. Another set up a seat for Samantha Dee and Crowley laid her in it. 

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked looking from Crowley to John.

“Yes, the lad will have the chicken without the red pepper sauce, rice and gravy and what other side would you like?”

“I like salad.”

“Then salad it is and I will have the prime rib with roasted potatoes and a salad too.”

“Sure is a cute and well behaved child.” she commented as Crowley pulled out Samantha Dee’s bottle when she started to whine and positioned it with a blanket so she could eat.

“Yes, could you bring some rolls too?”

“There’s some coming out of the oven in two minutes, I’ll have some over here shortly.”

“Thank you Tracie.” 

“Uncle Crowley do you think Momma will find Daddy?”

Crowley looked over at the young child staring intently at him knowing John would know if he lied. He wasn’t sure how, but the kid had an uncanny ability to read people better than any one he knew, even himself included. He got his thoughts together before answering.

“If anyone can find Feathers it’s your Momma. She’ll move Heaven and Hell and everything in between to bring him home to you and your sister.” he assured him.

John mulled over the words for a moment and then nodded his head. "Ok, I believe you." 

Before anything else could be said, the waitress came around with a steaming basket of rolls and butter. He sat them in front of Crowley and bowed slightly before moving on to other customers. 

"Do you like butter on your roll?" 

"Yes please." John answered politely just like his Momma taught him. He watched Crowley butter a roll and sat it on his plate for him to eat. John knew he needed to eat a good meal if he was leaving tonight to find his Momma and uncles.

Crowley picked Samantha Dee back up and burped her as she drifted off to sleep. He laid her back in the portable infant seat and speared a roll for himself. He watched John carefully eat his roll noticing how well his manners were for a child. Mama Chipmunk had raised him well.

spn

Sam stumbled into Dean who was trying to gain his balance causing them both to dance around trying to hold each other up until they were steady again. Dean looked around for Oree and finally found her over in the corner looking at the far wall. Dean and Sam glanced around at the chamber they were now in. Sam stepped forward and stared intently at the wall in front of them amazed at the soft glow emitting from it. He put his hand up to touch the wall, but stopped before it actually came in contact with it. There was something about the way the pulsing vibrated that caused him to pause, not really wanting to touch it but finding it hard to stop himself. It was like he knew there was something different about the wall in that area and it bothered him.

"Don't touch Sammy." Oree's soft voice echoed in his head making him jerk back and wipe his hand on his pants trying to wipe off nothing from his fingers.

"What is that?" Dean asked stepping up beside him and looking closer at the wall. As the soft light danced across the wall, he could see inscriptions etched into it in a language he had never seen before. "You know what this is?"

"No, it's something I've never come across." 

"This is not weird at all, piece of cake." Dean mumbled.

"Come on." Oree told them.

They walked over to their sister who was still staring at the wall in front of her with her head cocked to the side slightly, just like Castiel. She raised her hands and held them up to the wall mere millimeters from it, but not quite touching it. Sam and Dean watched in wonderment as the wall seemed to sing to her. They turned and looked at each other as a gentle humming filled the room and seemed to caress their entire bodies. 

Oree hummed softly to the wall dancing her fingers almost like she was playing a musical instrument on the wall. The pulsing and humming seemed to center on her making that part of the wall brighter and illuminating the sigils and writing on that part of the wall. Oree began to read the writing from right to left letting each word imprint on her brain as she memorized each and every one. Once the wall had been read, Oree stepped back and slipped a silver knife from her jeans pocket.

Dean stepped toward her when she flipped it open and ran the sharp blade down her palm letting her blood welt up around it. 

“Its fine.” she whispered glancing at him causing him to stop when he saw her expression. 

Turning back to the wall, she used her uncut hand to guide her eyes across the writing, pausing at different words and pressing her cut hand to the wall leaving her mark. She did that six more times at different intervals up and down the wall before chanting in Enochian. Sam looked over her head at Dean with a look of surprise on his face not knowing she knew the language. Dean shrugged his shoulders like nothing surprised him when it came to their little sister. When the last word was spoken, Oree raised her hands to the Heavens opening her eyes that were now a brilliant blue/black and shone like the brightest stars. 

Trembling began to rock the room as the blood sacrifice rocks started to glow so brightly that Sam and Dean had to shield their eyes from it. The light seemed to envelope their sister before swirling in a whirlwind in front of her. Without hesitation, Oree walked into the churning mass allowing it to transport her through the wall. Neither brother hesitated as they stepped into the churning mass after their sister never once thinking about anything but to back her up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

John took his pack to the kitchen and put some small bottles of water and granola bars and crackers into it. He stowed it on the porch so he could get it when he was ready to leave. He went back into the kitchen and got a banana before heading back to the living room. 

"You are a bottomless pit." Crowley commented seeing him eating again. 

"My Momma says I'm a growing boy." 

"What time do ya go to bed anyway?" 

"Around seven-thirty or so. Depends on how tired I am. Can I watch Rio?" 

"What is a Rio?"

"It's a movie about a rare bird in South America."

"Fine by me."

John went to the entertainment center and found the DVD. He turned on the television and the DVD player like Momma showed him and inserted the movie. Crowley pressed play and settled on the couch as John crawled up beside him. Phoebe and Artie were lying beside the couch and pricked their ears as the music started. The movie stared and Crowley watched with interest wondering what the big deal was. Maybe it was the colorful array of the characters and the music. They watched for about an hour when John spoke up.

"Sissy's awake." he told Crowley who looked toward the bedroom but didn't hear anything.

"No, I don't..." Crowley started and stopped when he heard a cry from the bedroom. He looked down at John impressed there was already such a connection between the two siblings. "Guess I better go check on her." 

"I'm going to bed."

"Alright, need help?"

"No, Momma showed me what to do, brush my teeth, wash my face and change my clothes."

"Smart bugger you are indeed. Well, good night, if you need anything, I will be in here or your sister's room."

"Alright nite." John replied heading for his room and his bathroom with Phoebe on his heels. He listened as Crowley went into his Momma's room to check on Sissy. John went through his nightly routine and headed to his bedroom. He changed into warm sweatpants and a tee shirt before getting under the covers. He figured Crowley would check on him before going back to the living room. 

John lay still and pretended to sleep when he heard the door open and Phoebe growled softly deep in her throat. It was less than a minute before he heard the door being pulled partly closed and the figure retreated. He gave it another thirty minutes before getting up and peeking out the door. He didn't see or hear anything so he went back to his bed and pulled the covers back.

"Phoebe up." he whispered to his companion patting the bed. Phoebe obediently took his place on the bed and John covered her up. "You have to stay here girl, you protect Sissy ok? I'll be ok."

Phoebe whined and licked his face wanting to go with him but stayed under the covers as she watched John climb out his window. With one final whine she laid her head down sad to be left behind.

With utmost care, John snuck around the house to retrieve his backpack before heading to the edge of the woods. He whistled softly calling Juliette to him. He heard the breaking of twigs and crushing of leaves to the left of him and waited for her to stop beside him.

"I'm ready, down girl." he told her laying a hand on her neck. Juliette obeyed him so he could heft himself onto her back making sure to have a good grip on the fur on her neck. Ellie trotted up and woofed to him before he left. "I'm ok, you look out for everyone, I'm going to find Momma and uncles and then Daddy." 

Ellie looked at him and growled at him telling him to be careful in her own way. She licked his hand before stepping back from them.

"Juliette I need some of your power." John said laying a hand on her head. He concentrated on making contact with Juliette's soul so he could tap her power to transport them both to Talking Rock, GA, where he knew his Momma and uncles were. John pictured the location in his mind before gripping Juliette tightly and with a small disturbance of the air they both disappeared. 

spn

Dean and Sam took a step back when they both bumped into Oree after passing through the second portal. They backed off a step and tried to see where they were. The air was heavy with mist or smoke, they weren't sure which and there was a wafting smell of charged particles in the air. 

"Guys do you trust me?" Oree asked them softly as she stood unmoving in front of them. 

"Of course, you know we do." Dean said not sure where this was going. He just knew she was not ditching them now, they were in this together.

"Yeah, always, with out lives." Sam added.

"I need both of you to tie your bandanas around your eyes so you can't see and then hold on tight to my shoulders. Do not let go for any reason. Don‘t listen to anything you might hear, only listen to me and we‘ll get out of here in one piece."

"Why?" Dean asked looking around them for any danger. "What do we need to fear?"

"No questions, please do as I say." she told them looking back at them letting them know she was not joking.

"Alright, Sammy do it." 

The brothers found their bandanas and did as she ask tying it over their eyes. Oree reached for their hands and placed one on each of her shoulders before she began to slowly move forward. The brothers felt her movement and followed suit, staying close to her side. It wasn't long before she felt them moving closer to her. Because they were human, the spirits that wandered here were attracted to them. She guided them forward as she threw out her powers searching for the path to lead them out of this place.

Dean listened to the noises around him hating to be blindfolded and wondering why they had to be. It was disorienting to not being able to see and he worked hard on not stumbling over his own feet. He could feel Sam near him trying to match his long strides with Oree's smaller. His spidery senses made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and sent cold shivers down his back. He felt unseen presences around them as they walked deeper into where ever they were. He was pretty sure this was not Heaven, at least not the Heaven he remembered. He tried to concentrate on Oree as she began to chant in her soft sing song voice.   
As he tried not to trip over his long legs, Sam could sense Oree’s tension and wondered what they had just stepped in to. He had not seen anything before putting the bandana over his eyes, but knew without a doubt there was something out there just beyond the fog waiting for them. He could sense Dean beside him as he tightened his hold on Oree’s shoulder feeling comfort in the touch. He could feel her powers reaching out and did what he could to help. He knew she could tap into his soul to gain more power if needed and relayed to her it was ok to do it. Voices echoed around them that he pushed away and centered on Oree’s soft voice chanting beside him instead. He tried to understand what she was saying but wasn’t sure what language she was speaking. He could sense Oree in his head telling him to hang in there they were almost there. He shut everything else out that was pulling at him trying to draw him somewhere else, trying to draw he away from the others.

“Allow my entrance  
Blood of my blood.  
Allow my entrance  
Let my grace unlock  
The door to above.”

Both brothers could sense a change around them as if a heavy, forebode entity dropped away and a sense of calmness surrounded them. Sam could feel the tension drain from his sister as her shoulders relaxed and her breathing eased up. 

“Ok, you can take them off now, we’re through.” Oree said tapping their hands to let go.

Dean was the first to get his off and he blinked several times to clear his vision. They were in what looked like a hall that was dimly lit. Sam got his bandana off and wiped his eyes so he could bring everything into focus.

“Where are we?” he asked quietly knowing but wanting it confirmed.

“We’re here.” she said looking up and down the hall, trying to sense any angels nearby. "I think Cas calls this angel headquarters. Souls don't come here, it's off limits."

“What now?” Dean asked shaking his body out and getting ready to do battle if needed. 

“We’ll cover more space if we split up even though I don’t want to.” she said unhappily.

“Sammy can go with you.”

“No, you two need to be together, I’ll be ok on my own. Don’t engage unless you have to; remember we don’t know who might be on our side.” 

“I’m not likin' you goin’ off on your own.”

“Dean’s right, what if you get into trouble?”

“You forget I can defend myself better than you.” she reminded them. “Look, go down the hall and I’ll go the other way. Take this and leave a mark so you know where you’ve been.” she told them holding out a marker. “If you find anything, Sam call to me, I’ll hear ya.”

“You be careful.” Dean warned her looking deep into her eyes and seeing the determination and swirling power behind them. He saw the green, like his eyes; begin to change to a silver blue with an outline of darkness. She turned away before he could see any more.

“I will, you two do the same.” she cautioned them before quietly heading away from the brothers. They watched her hug the shadows and turned to go the other way. 

spn

Juliette and John appeared on the outskirts of Talking Rock. He looked around the area at his surroundings before speaking to Juliette.

“Can you track them? Momma talked about a graveyard.” 

Juliette tilted her head in different directions sniffing, searching and woofed as she headed on out of town toward the cemetery. John trusted her instincts and allowed her to guide them to the right place. He gripped her fur tightly and leaned in close to her neck moving with her lopping form. It wasn’t long before he saw the walls of the cemetery up ahead. Juliette slowed to a fast walk as she neared the gate.

“This is it; I can feel Momma’s been here.” John told her slipping from her back. “Come on it’s this way.”

John made his way through the tome stones to the back of the field and to the mausoleum his Momma and uncles had gone into. Juliette helped him push the door open enough for both of them to enter. He looked around the inside of the tome with wide eyes and walked further into the room. Back in the corner the wall still glowed softly. He studied the wall closely before placing a hand on it feeling the vibrations under his touch. Juliette growled down in her throat warning John to be careful. 

“I know Juliette, its ok, Momma left a trail for me to follow.” he told her looking back at her over his shoulder. “You can’t go with me, you can go back now.” 

Juliette whined her disapproval and bumped him with her head. He patted her head and gave her a hug before stepping away.

“I’ll be ok. Find you way back, watch out for my sister.” 

John turned and took a small knife and made a small cut on his palm, wincing slightly and pressing it to the wall similar to his mother. The shimmer grew and wavered as he stepped into it to the other side. He looked around the second chamber, pausing to whisper a prayer.

"Uncle Gabe, if you can hear me at all, could use your help."

"Sorry for the delay there kiddo, was kind of caught in a jam." Gabriel answered as he appeared beside John. "Wow, how in the world did you find this place? I thought they were all sealed off centuries ago." Gabriel commented looking around the room. 

"I'm following Momma and uncles, they are hunting Daddy, he's lost."

"Lost?" Gabriel asked thoughtfully.

"They went this way."

John could see the trail of his mother hanging in the air of the next room and waved a hand over the whirlwind before pushing through feeling his uncle following close beside him. 

John didn’t like the feel of this space and eased closer to Uncle Gabriel as the mist began to dance lightly around him.

"John, take my hand we need to get out of here." the archangel told him taking them quickly through the realm to the hallway.

John stood in the hallway and looked up and down it trying to decide the direction to go. Something pulled him down the hall the way his uncles went. 

"Uncle Gabe you need to find Momma and help her. I have to find my uncles."

"We shouldn't split up. Your Momma'd have my hide if something happened to you."

"I have to go." John told him turning and heading the same way as his uncles. He could feel the need to hurry that they were in trouble.

Gabriel sighed and headed in the other direction sending feelers out trying to locate Aurora before someone else did. His brothers and sisters were not going to be happy that she managed to sneak into their headquarters.

John hugged the wall and stayed in the shadows as much as possible. At the corner he saw a small black arrow marked on the wall at his eye level pointing down the next hallway. He was lucky Dean figured putting the marks lower he hoped no one would notice them than putting them at his eye level. This was good for John as he slipped around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Asteria and Bobby walked up onto the porch to hear a baby's wail from inside. Bobby knocked loudly on the front door and waited for it to be answered.

"Bloody hell time ya got here." Crowley barked as he opened the door holding a crying Samantha Dee and a whining and pacing Ellie and Artie. 

"What did ya do?" Bobby asked madly taking her from his arms.

"Nothing, I swear. She was fine and then she started fussing and crying and nothing will appease her. Wern't wet, hungry, sleep, don't know." 

"Where's John?" Asteria asked looking around the room wondering why he was not out there to see what was wrong with his sister.

"He slept through it all, don't see how, but I'm glad." he said flopping down on the couch with relief. 

"You sure 'bout that?" Bobby asked putting Samantha Dee into Asteria's waiting arm. He had a sinking feeling what he was going to find in John's bedroom. He headed for John's room and turned on the light to see Phoebe pop her head up from under the covers. "Balls!" 

"What is it?" Asteria asked as she tried to get Samantha Dee to take a pacifier.

"The lad's gone, must of went after them, but how?"

"No, I would have known." Crowley insisted sweeping the area. "Boggers! Little bugger is able to shield himself. Didn't know he was that strong yet. Wait, I've got a hell hound missing too." he continued casting out his mind to the hounds. "Juliette's with him."

"That means he must of gone after them and we have no way of letting them know." 

"Did you try a bottle?" Asteria asked when Samantha Dee refused the pacifier and cried out again.

"I tried everything, even sung her a lullaby."

"No wonder she's crying." Bobby mumbled taking her back. 

"She knows he's gone. I saw the connection last night, not surprised really knowing who their parents are. I will leave the hounds to guard the place, I am going home to get some peace and quiet. Not like I can be of any service; I don't think I would be welcome up above even if I could get there. If you need me, call." he told them laying a card on the table before vanishing. 

"Hush lass, your brother will be ok." Bobby whispered to her as she wiggled in his arms before snuffling and quieting down. "Yer brother seems to be full of surprises, not sure yer Momma's gonna like it but I think you know he's trying to help yer Daddy. John's gonna be ok."

Samantha Dee hiccupped several times before looking up at him and staring intently into his eyes. He could already see the intelligence behind those little eyes and smiled at her sensing she understood what he was saying. She found her fist and began to chew on it as she grunted at him.

"You did it." Asteria whispered when she saw Samantha Dee shut her eyes but open them to only let them slide shut again.

"I've gotten to be a pro at it." he nodded sitting down on the couch. The wolfs gathered around them getting in guarding positions in the room. Phoebe sniffed at the baby before looking up at Bobby and huffing softly to him. "I know girl, I'm worried too." he told her patting her head and scratching her ears.

spn

The light was brighter around the next corner, so Aurora carefully glanced around to see if anyone was in the hallway. Seeing the way was clear, she walked silently down the hall trying to search for any traces of Angel. She tensed, ready for battle when a presence appeared beside her. 

"Hey Sis, want some help?" Gabriel asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"About time you showed up, where have you been?"

"Oh, let's just say I was off the planet." 

"So, where would they be holding Angel? You know your way around up here right?"

"Well, my best guess is he's in the dungeons and by the way, John's up here too."

"He's what?" Aurora cried looking around at him in surprise.

"He's going after his uncles, said they needed his help." Gabriel shrugged at her. "I wouldn't worry too much, he's one smart kid."

"And you didn't stop him?" she inquired. "When we get back I'm gonna have to have a long talk with him about not listening to me."

"No one could stop him, just like you wouldn't be stopped." Gabriel informed her. "Don't be too rough on him, he's just like you and you know it." 

"So let's go find my husband first and then find the rest of my family." 

"As you wish." he replied snapping his fingers and making them disappear.

spn

The next hallway the brothers went down was bright white and had doors on both sides. The brightness stung their eyes at first until they got use to it. They stood at the corner checking out the length of the hall for any angel guards. Not seeing any one to stop them, they scooted around the corner while keeping an eye on their back.

"Should we check these door?" Sam asked quietly, pausing at the first door.

"Worth a shot." he replied waiting for Sam to try it.

Sam looked at the knob and swallowed hard before reaching out his hand and gripping it to turn. It felt cold in the palm of his hand, but resisted his attempts at opening it. Dean stepped to the next door and tried the knob which would open either. 

"Guess we're not suppose to open them." Sam mumbled noticing there was no lock on the doors and wondered what was stopping them from being opened and what could be on the other side.

"This one's locked too." Dean told him before slipping down to the next one. He found that one also wouldn't open.

They were midway down the hall when a door opened below them and an angel stepped out and saw them. Before either brother could react, the angel tossed his hand and threw Sam hard into the far wall with a loud crunch, knocking him out. His limp body pooled in a heap on the floor unmoving. Before he could do the same to Dean, he tackled the angel, sending them both to the floor. Dean threw several hard punches before he was tossed off hitting the wall hard, his head bouncing off the wall with a loud thump. He lay stunned for a moment before feeling himself being picked up by a hand around his neck. He could feel his body being slid up the wall until his feet were inches off the floor. The fingers began to grip tighter as Dean clawed at them trying to break the hold. Dean gasped as his vision blurred and black spots started dancing in front of his eyes. His lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen while his throat was being squeezed tighter. He tried to hang on to consciousness, but felt it slipping away as his mind shut down.

In the blink of an eye Dean felt himself loose consciousness and suddenly he was sprawled in the floor trying to draw in a breathe of air to his oxygen starved lungs. He coughed and gagged trying to focus his eyes on the scene in front of him. He could just make out two figures fighting with each other until one punched the other and shoved him into a room slamming the door closed. He could just make out through his blurred vision the man painting something on the door before turning back to him. Something familiar about the person made Dean wipe his eyes to see better, but his attention was drawn toward his brother who moaned and started trying to move. He looked in his direction trying to see if he was ok.

"S'm...S'my." Dean crocked painfully, as loud as he could while trying to reach for him.

spn

John rounded the corner and stopped short taking in the scene in front of him. He saw one uncle laying on the floor against one wall and the other propped up trying to reach for him. He saw another man as big as his uncles taking a step toward them holding a bloody knife. Without hesitation, John pulled a knife from his pack and ran to stand in front of his uncles, standing tall as his as small frame would allow and ready to protect them.

"Stay back." he growled holding the knife out in front of him like his uncles had taught him.

Sam began to come around and slowly raised up on one elbow feeling the knot on the back of his head. He looked over at Dean who was trying to reach for him; saw John standing in front of him holding a knife and a man walking toward them with a knife that dripped of blood. He slowly let his eyes roam up the man's body that looked familiar until it landed on his face.

"Dad?" Sam questioned wondering if he was seeing things from the head injury and rubbed his eyes before looking again into the concerned face of their father.

"Da'?" Dean said hoarsely squinting his eyes to see the man better still not sure he was seeing him too. 

"Dean, Sam." John said stepping closer to his sons. He eyed the small boy standing in front of them closely with a puzzled expression. There was something familiar about the boy, but he didn't have time to figure it out, he had to get his boys to safety. "We'll talk later." he said knowing they had questions but knowing they were in danger if they stayed here.

Sam managed to push himself up and stumbled over to Dean to help him up. Dean rubbed his neck and tried to speak, but grimaced in pain. Once he got Dean on his feet and stable, he reached down and picked up John settling him on his hip, knife and all.

"We need to move 'fore any more angels show up." John told his sons stepping to a door across from them and drawing a sigil on the door in blood. Once it was done, he opened the door and motioned them into it.

Sam supported Dean and pulled him toward the door and through it. John followed quickly shutting the door and drawing another sigil on that side. He stepped up to his sons giving them a fast once over to be sure they were ok before talking.

"Follow me." he commanded striding off down a road not looking back to see if they were following or not. He hadn't changed much, still wanting to be in control and telling them what to do.

Dean and Sam looked around at their surroundings with wide eyes taking in the dirt road they were standing on and the trees that lined it. Dean looked back behind them and saw the door and looked again to Sam. He coughed and tried to clear his throat to speak, but was finding it hard to swallow. He could tell his throat was swollen from the attack of the angel.

"Here." little John said pulling a juice box from his pack and handing it to him. 

"Guess we better follow him." Sam decided not taking his eyes off their father's back as the distance between them got wider. He took a step toward their father and turned to be sure Dean was following him.

Dean nodded and worked at getting the tiny straw into the box so he could wet his sore, dry throat. At least he was experienced with these freaking little straws since John loved them. He started walking along beside Sam sipping the juice and relishing the wetness, but frowning with pain when he tried to swallow. It took several attempts to get the juice down, but after the third swallow his throat felt some better even thought it did burn some.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked John as shifted him for a better grip.

"Helping." John answered quietly still clutching his knife in his small hand while wrapping the other around Sam's neck. "I sensed your distress." 

"You've not seen your Mom yet have you?"

"No, she was ok, you were not."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The only sounds surrounding the brothers were the crunch of leaves or the crack of a branch as they tried to keep up with their father who had veered off the dirt road and was silently making his way through the thin forest. Sam kept an eye on his brother as Dean stumbled along beside him doing his best to keep up as he pressed a hand into his side. His side ached from a couple of the punches the angel had landed. He just hoped no ribs were broken.

"You ok?" he asked him quietly.

"I'm f'ne." he whispered hoarsely grabbing a tree for support while rubbing his side and trying to draw in a deep breath. It throbbed with each step he took, but he wasn't complaining or slowing down.

"Hopefully wherever Dad's taking us, it won't be much further." Sam told him looking back toward their father only to see he had vanished. Sam faltered in his steps for a moment and hurried ahead trying to see him. "Dad!" he called as loud as he dared. 

"Over here." John's familiar voice called to him from just beyond a small clump of trees. "Hurry."

The brothers move toward the voice to find their father waiting at a door that had another strange sigil on it. He waited for them to catch up before opening the door to allow them entrance. Sam and Dean stepped into a room that was very familiar to them. They both looked around in amazement as they stepped further into what looked like The Roadhouse. They looked around in awe at the familiar interior. Nothing was different from the last time they were there. There was the pool table in the corner, pretzels on the bar, the lingering odor of beer and an underlying odor of gun oil with the juke box playing softly in the background.

spn

"What's happening mi amigos?" a young male voice called to them from behind the bar.

"Ash?" Sam said excitedly as a big smile broke out on his face and he offered a one armed hug.

"What's happening dudes? Welcome to my humble abode." he told them holding his hands out to his surroundings. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing ya again until, you know, you actually died for real.”

"How?" Dean managed to get out before his voice cracked as he hugged him too.

"Hey, I was saved a long time ago, as far as this...well...this is my Heaven...All the beer you can drink and pretzels you can eat and the great thing is you never get drunk. You don‘t remember the last time I saved you?" 

“No.” both brothers said together frowning as they searched their memories.

"Angels must of wiped your brains again, man you guys die more than anyone I know."

"Dad how'd you find us?"

"Kid has an inside scoop on angel radio." John told them as he wrapped a clean cloth around his injured hand. "The better question is what the hell are you doing here?” he asked eyeing his sons before asking. “Is he yours?" he nodding toward little John with the question.

Sam frowned at first not sure what he was asking until it dawned on him he was talking about John. Sam stepped up to his father and turned little John so he could see him.

"Dad, this is your grandson, John Robert, named after you and Bobby." he said softly. "But he's not mine. John this is your grandfather, you‘re named after him. Can you say hello?" 

“Hello.” little John said staring intently at John and sizing him up. 

John looked at the child and then over at Dean questioning if he was his with an arch of his eye brows. Dean stepped up beside Sam and cleared his throat before trying to speak.

"He's not mine either." he said in a raspy voice. “He has a baby sister too, Samantha Dee, your granddaughter.”

John frowned at his sons trying to understand what they were saying. He was trying to figure out how this child could be his grandson and to have a granddaughter if neither of them were their father. What were they not telling him he wondered.

"Wanna explain what's goin' on?" he grumbled at them before taking a seat at the bar and accepting the beer Ash offered.

"You two want a cold one?" Ash offered holding up two bottles.

"Thanks." Sam said taking a stool and shifting John so he sat on one of his knees. 

"Want a root beer little man?" 

Little John looked up at Sam to see if it was ok and he nodded yes to Ash. Ash took a bottle from behind the bar and popped the top so he could pour some in a glass for him. He slipped in a straw and pushed it toward the child who grabbed it eagerly.

"You have a daughter; her name is Aurora, our half sister." Sam started after taking a sip of the cold beer. He looked over at their Dad to see how he was taking this news.

"What?" John questioned not believing what he was hearing. "Who was her mother?"

"You met her when you needed some ingredients for a spell, her name was Selene Goldstar." Dean continued before stopping to sip the beer so he could continue. “When you got injured, you went to her for help. Guess things got a little personal and nine months later...” Dean looked down not really wanting to discuss their father’s sex life.

“Where did she live?” John asked slowly.

“In a little valley in Western North Carolina up near the Tennessee border. She was a white witch.”

John suddenly became still as memories flooded through his mind of a beautiful blonde woman who had the most beautiful smile and alluring eyes he had ever seen. Josiah wanted to stop at her house for some things for a spell. It had been in May, he remembered things were blooming and coming alive. He did remember that hunt that had gone wrong and getting torn up pretty bad. He had been closer to her than Bobby’s and knew he needed help. His injuries were more than he could handle on his own. Those couple of weeks were...He hadn’t been that happy in a long time. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the boy more closely and little John stared solemnly up at him. He had a daughter he had never met, and now he was a grandfather. This was a lot to absorb for him.

“Do you remember her?” Dean asked him when he saw the far away look in his eyes and even a hint of tears there too.

“Yes.” he said softly clearing his throat and putting his mask back on. "Is she still alive?"

“No, she died when Aurora was ten. Aurora found her mother’s journal and a small box with one of your dog tags and pictures of you.” Sam explained. “She tracked us down through Bobby, so we went to see her and she showed us what she found and told us she was our sister. We've been family ever since.”

“Uncle Sammy need to potty.” little John whispered to him urgently tugging on his shirt sleeve to interrupt their talking. 

“Well come on little man, I’ll show you where it is.” Ash offered holding out his hand.

“It’s ok, Ash is a friend.” Sam said sitting John down on the floor. “You can go with him.”

They all watched Ash lead little John around the bar and through the swinging doors. Sam and Dean turned back to their father ready to ask more questions.

“How are you here?” John asked first.

“Aurora brought us; she’s looking for her husband.” Dean answered.

“In Heaven? Is he dead?” 

“No, he’s an angel.” Sam told him. “His name is Castiel.” 

“She married an angel?” John asked in disbelief.

“Well there’s a lot you don’t know. How is it Ash can hear the angels talk?”

“Did something to an old computer, the kid’s smart. He found me and he found a way to go from one Heaven to another.”

“Wait, there’s more than one Heaven?”

“The way Ash explained it, each person has their own Heaven that they have created. A happy time in their lives, or place they like, each one different. He just learned how to move between them. Most people can‘t up here, they stay in their own personal Heaven, kind of lame to me.”

“Leave it to Ash to look outside the box.” Sam chuckled to himself. “If anyone could screw with Heaven it would be him.”

“Did you find Mom?” Dean asked wincing slightly and holding his side in pain.

“We’re still looking for your Mom, no luck yet. Are you ok son?” John asked Dean when he saw him list to the side before catching himself. 

“I’m f’ne.” he coughed settling back on the stool so he could breath easier.

“You boys wanna clue me in on what‘s happened.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other trying to decide how to start. Before either could say anything, Ash came back with little John who ran over to Dean lifting his arms to be picked up. 

“Sorry kid, don’t think I can lift ya.” Dean told him while ruffling his hair. “Ash why don’t you take John over to the pool table and show him how to play?”

“Alright, got it. Come on kid let’s see if we can hit a few balls.” Ash told him steering him toward the pool table in the corner.

spn

John watched the little boy follow Ash to the table and began helping him get the balls from the pockets. He turned back to his sons wanting some answers.

“Alright, start explaining.”

“You know Selena was a white witch, well so is Aurora. She passed all the knowledge of their family down to her.” Sam started. He wasn't sure if he should tell him anything else or not. 

"Still not understanding how you are here?"

“You’d be proud of her Dad; she’s a Winchester that’s for sure. She’s saved our asses a few times already.” Dean added.

“Why did she marry an angel?”

“Well, they were in Purgatory together for over three months. I guess running and fighting for your life makes you closer to a person.”

“I’m sure there’s more to that story than what you’re telling me.” 

“Yeah, but right now we need to go find our sister and Cas.” Dean told them getting up to leave. 

“Uncle Dee, Uncle Gabe is helping Momma find Daddy.” little John told him coming back over to them with a pool ball in each hand. "She's ok." With that said, he skipped back to the table and rolled the balls toward Ash.

"Good to know." Dean finally said breaking the silence. 

"At least she's not alone." Sam added sipping his beer and watching their father. He still couldn't believe he had found them and saved them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Oree braced herself slightly as Gabriel and her appeared outside a large stone door that had angel sigils etched into it. She looked the door over and looked back at Gabe.

"Where are we?"

"This my dear sister is the door that leads to the prisons of Heaven. Not many angels can go in there or want to go in there." he expounded. "And unfortunately I'm one of the angels who can't open the door."

“Stand back.” she told him stepping closer to the stone door. Oree raised her hand and put it on the cold wood feeling the vibrations running through it and letting it talk to her. She listened with her head cocked to the side searching for the right tone that would allow it to be opened. 

Gabe watched curious to what she was doing and wondering if she just might have it in her to open it. He had seen stranger things in his lifetime, but his sister-in-law surprised him all the time. He could feel unusual powers wafting off her. Powers that he had never felt before, especially coming from one that was not pure angel. He didn’t have to wait much longer until he heard a grinding, scraping sound. 

Pulling on her powers, Oree reached deep and searched for what she needed and danced her fingers across the wood in one fluid motion before stepping back when she heard the scraping noise. She waited as the door slowly rolled back allowing access to the room beyond. 

“I’m impressed Sis, come on let’s see if he’s in here.” Gabe told her stepping into the room first. He looked around first before letting her enter. 

“I can feel him, he’s in here.” she mumbled holding her hands out from her side and feeling the air around them. “He’s this way.” Oree began walking toward the back of a long row of cells, most of which were empty. Her steps became quicker as she neared the last cell. Oree stopped in front of the cell and looked between the bars to the figure sitting in the corner. 

“Angel.” she whispered softly and lovingly. 

The trench coat figure slowly pushed himself up the wall to a standing position before taking a hesitate step toward her. His hair was messed up and his clothes were dirty and wrinkled. 

“Aurora? Is it really you?” 

“Oh Angel what happened?” 

“I was summoned back here in the pretense of it being an emergency and tricked into this cell.”

“Well brother, can’t leave you alone for a moment can I?” Gabe asked his brother as he stepped out of the shadows. 

“Can you get me out of here Gabriel?” 

“Sorry dude, no can do.” he answered. “But I think your wife just might be able to.” 

“What?” Castiel asked looking to his wife. 

Aurora stepped to the lock and put her hand on it and concentrated energy until there was a click and the door popped slightly open. She tugged on it and moved the barrier that separated her from her husband. She stepped back allowing him to walk out of the cell where she immediately stepped into his arms. Aurora bit back the tears of joy to be once again in his arms and feel his touch. She relished his touch as he ran a finger down her cheek wiping away her tears.

"How did you get here?"

"Hidden entrance."

"Aurora how did you find a hidden entrance?" Castiel asked slowly. "Who did you talk to?"

"Doesn't matter now, I'm here and you're free."

"No Aurora it does, what did you do?"

"We can talk about that later. Come on.” she whispered. “We need to find our son and my brothers.” 

“John is here? How?” Castiel asked in shock as he looked into her beautiful green eyes and over at Gabe.

“I’d say our son has been holding out on us. What else have you been teaching him?” Aurora asked eyeing Gabriel.

“Hey! Can’t blame all this on me, he had me fooled too. I’d say he’s one smart little bugger.” 

“So where do we start looking for him?”

“John will let us know.” Aurora said taking Castiel’s hand and leading him toward the entrance.

They were almost to the door when six angels stepped into the room blocking their way. Aurora pulled up short and stepped in front of Castiel standing her full height and letting the power she had absorbed surface. 

“Step out of my way and no one gets hurt.” Aurora stated in a voice clear and demanding.

“How are you here? How did you get in here?” one of the male angels asked. “Castiel is not leaving, he must pay for what he did.”

“He has paid and is still trying to help, but you’re so narrow minded you can’t see that. I can see why my brothers think all of you are douche bags.”

“How dare you speak to us like that!”

“I’m only going to ask nicely once, get out of my way.” she commanded as her eyes turned dark and flashed with power.

“No, you don't belong here and need to be removed from here.” 

“Very well don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Aurora explained as she gripped the amulet tightly and lifted her arm throwing them against the wall hard. She flipped her hand opening a cell door and with a shove tossed them into it slamming the door closed. With a wave of her hand the door was once again sealed. “I will only say this once, no one is to ever try to hurt my husband again or I will come back and destroy your precious Heaven. And don’t take this threat lightly because I am very capable of doing that. All my husband has tried to do is help you and get Heaven back on track. So pass this along, I will not tolerate another situation like this.” she ordered them as they got to their feet and glared madly at her. "I can see your true selves and they look nothing like an angel should, thought several are not as corrupt as the others. You are suppose to be God's creations and are to help take care of humanity, not destroy it. You guys have lost the true vision of what your purpose is, for that I am truly disappointed. I can tell none of you are the leader of this hanging party so where are they?"

The angels in the cell looked up at her in fright, not wanting to betray the others. None of them said anything as they felt her pull out their memories searching for what she needed. After she found that information, she released their minds and stepped back. She was a new being to them and they weren't sure what to make of her and her powers.

"I could drain each one of you of your grace, but I won't. Come on, we have one more stop to make." Oree told her husband and brother-in-law. They followed her out of the prison closing the door behind them. Oree led them down several identical halls until they came to a set of double door that she pushed right into. The angels in the room turned around to stare at the three intruders before several stepped up pulling angel blades and holding them out to defend themselves against them. Castiel and Gabriel both slipped their blades into their hands ready to defend Aurora.

"Put away the weapons, I'm not here to hurt anyone unless you provoke me." Oree said waving her hand and forcing the weapons from their grasp. She walked among them to the front of the room and turned to faced the distrustful lot. They watched her eyes grow a fiery silver to deep blue to dark blue black the more she talked. "Hear me well all of you. I know who was behind this outlandish plot to imprison my husband for a mistake he made in the past. What he did was awful, but Castiel is trying to atone for that mistake every chance he gets and yet you can not see the good in him and the remorse. So here’s the deal, you will leave my family alone. You will never attempt anything like this again or seek to harm them in anyway and I will not reign Hell on Heaven and destroy your little world here.” she said loudly staring at each and every one of them. She once again gripped the amulet in one hand and let its energy flow into her. “I can see the darkness that has crept into some of you, you can’t hide it from me so don't even bother trying. Don’t think for a minute that I can’t do it either, ask the ones who are imprisoned in your prison. I have barely scratched the surface of the powers I can control and I will not hesitate to release my fury on you. I hope we can come to an understanding because you are my husband’s brothers and sisters and I don’t want to hurt any of you so don’t give me cause. You should be putting your efforts on rebuilding Heaven and getting all those poor souls out of limbo and bring them here where they belong. Don‘t dwell on the past, work toward the future, a better future for everyone. I know Castiel still wants to help when he can and I even want to help, there‘s been too much bloodshed and killings, it needs to stop. Think about what I said, if you decide to start a war...Believe me when I say I will be the one who finishes it.” 

With her speech completed, Oree walked back to the door where Castiel and Gabriel were waiting and strolled out not looking to see if they were following. None of the angels moved to stop her or say anything about what she said. They looked from one to the other not sure how to proceed.

“Let’s go, we need to get to the others.” she told them in passing. "I know where they are."

spn

John looked down at the child who looked up at him with curious blue eyes. He stepped closer to him looking first to one uncle and then the other before reaching his arms for John to pick him up. At first John looked surprised but reached down and lifted the boy up onto his lap. Dean and Sam watched them closely wondering just what their Dad was going to do.

“You are my Papa like Papa Bobby?” little John asked him. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” he answered his lips twitching slightly in a smile. 

“Do you know my Momma?”

“No, I didn’t know I had a daughter.” he replied honestly.

Little John thought on that for a moment before giving his reply. 

“I have a new baby sister, Uncle Dee delivered her. Momma got taken by bad men and had to be saved...” Little John rattled on to have John look up at his sons arching his eye brows. “I got to give her a bottle one time and Momma said I could do it again. Phoebe helps me take care of Sissy, she’s my guardian like Ellie is Momma’s. Are you dead?”

That question took John by surprise and he looked down into little John’s innocent face as he waited for an answer. 

“Yes I am.”

“Can you come and visit us? Can you come back to Earth? You need to see Sissy, I think she would like that.” 

“That I don’t know son.”

The brothers watched little John stiffen and cock his head just like his father, like he was listening to someone or something. They watched a smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkled when he looked over at them.

“Momma’s coming and she found Daddy.” he squealed happily clapping his hands in delight. 

“How do you know John?” Sam asked.

“She told me in my mind, she speaks to me like that sometimes. Momma said for us to stay here they would come to us.” little John said twisting around to look up at John. “You can meet Momma now.” he said scrambling down from his lap to head for the door. 

“Ash will they be able to get in?” Dean asked.

“Should be able to, but I’ll make sure.” he said taking a marker and drawing some symbols on the door before stepping back. “That should do it.”

spn

Ash was showing Sam his computer and how he tuned in angel radio and Dean was talking to John while little John played with a couple of pool balls. They all kept glancing at the doors waiting for the others to get there. 

“What is she like?” John asked Dean.

“You mean Aurora, Oree. She’s...Well she’s a Winchester...Stubborn, hard headed, strong, brave, smart, determined...She’s a great mother and wonderful sister. Family means everything to her, she‘d do anythin‘ for family. I think you’ll like her.”

“And who is this Phoebe person John talks about?”

“Not a person.” Dean chuckled. “She’s a wolf/hybrid, one of Ellie’s pups who’s a hybrid too. She protects John and I guess Samantha Dee now too.”

“What’s a wolf/hybrid?”

“Part wolf and part hell hound. Not something you would want to mess with, they can be deadly if you harm the one they’re protecting.” 

“And you delivered my granddaughter?”

“Yeah, kind of had no other choice, we were in the middle of no where. Not really something I want to experience again that’s for sure.” he grimaced remembering that day very well.

“I guess I’ve missed a lot since I’ve been gone.”

“Momma’s almost here.” little John announced running to the door to wait. 

Dean and Sam stood and moved closer to the door waiting for them along with little John. John hung back at the bar watching them closely. His boys had grown up tough and strong. He couldn’t be more proud of them. All turned their heads toward the door when it rattled and then opened allowing three people to enter.

“Momma!” little John cried running and throwing himself into her arms. 

“John, my son.” Oree cried as she hugged him close before looking over at her brothers. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" 

“No Momma.”

“Angel go help Sam and Dean, I can feel their pain.” she said softly to him when he stopped beside them and kissed his son’s head and ruffled his hair.

“Alright.” Castiel said heading to the brothers. He laid a hand on Dean’s chest and concentrated on his injuries and healing them. Dean straightened and smiled slightly not feeling any more pain as he stretched his side and shoulder.

“Thanks Cas.” 

Castiel moved to Sam and placed two fingers on his forehead sensing the concussion and relieved him of his headache and pain. Sam smiled down at him nodding his thanks too.

“Momma, come Papa John is here. Sam said I was named after him.” little John told her wiggling out of her arms and pulling her toward the bar. 

Aurora allowed little John to pull her toward a large man sitting at the bar. Her breathe caught in her throat as she drew nearer and recognized who it was from the pictures she had found. He was a little older and greyer, but it was him, her father. John stood as she stepped closer. He felt like he was tossed back in time. She looked just like her mother, except for her green eyes who were mirror images of Dean, her brother. A tear escaped her eye as she took in the man whom her mother had loved.

“You look just like your mother, just as beautiful.” he said softly taking a finger and wiping away her tear.

“Thank you.” she said shyly. "I've seen a couple of pictures of you my Mom had."

“I never knew about you. Your Mom never got in touch with me.” he told her not sure what he should do, would she be offended if he tried to hug her? Should he let her make the first move?

“Ever since I found out you were my father, I’ve wished I could of met you.” she said in a trembling voice as more tears sprang to her eyes before she stepped to him and hugged him. John tensed at first, but quickly put his arms around her holding her close. 

“I wish I could of met you before I...” he trailed off.

“Me too, I see you met your grandson.” she giggled when little John grabbed them around the legs in a tight hug. 

“Yes, he’s something.”

“Angel come here.” Aurora called to Castiel who was still talking to Dean and Sam. “This is Castiel, my husband.” she told him taking Cas’s hand.

“Hello.” Cas said holding out his hand.

“My sons tell me you’re an angel.” John said shaking his hand.

“I am.” 

"Oree, that's Ash, a friend of the family." Sam introduced her.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine." Ash called from behind the bar. "Anyone want a beer?"

"Me!" little John answered trying to climb up on a bar stool.

"Nice to meet you Ash." Oree replied.

"That's root beer for you my man."

“Momma, can Papa come and meet Sissy too?” little John asked.

“Angel, is it possible for him to come back down to Earth for a short time?” 

“Gabriel what do you think?” 

“I say let’s go for it. Who’s going to stop us?” he shrugged after seeing the power his sister in law displayed, he was sure it could happen. 

"A toast, to family." Dean said holding up a beer bottle to the others who clinked their bottles with his before taking a drink.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

John couldn't stop looking at Aurora as he let it sink in that she was his daughter. He watched her interact with her son and his sons so easily like it was second nature which he was sure it was. The two angels were seated at a table and little John was running between them and Sam and Dean. He could see the love plastered on the one called Castiel's face when he looked at his son. Little John bore a striking resemblance to his father, right down to his sparkling blue eyes. He could tell by the way he kept looking at Aurora that he was madly in love with her. He was glad she was happy and had found Sam and Dean and they were now a family.

He contemplated what he would have done if he had found out that Selene had been pregnant. If he was honest with himself, he had no idea how that information would have effected him back then. He only had one obsession then and that had nearly killed his sons. He was not proud of some of the things he had done in his life, but he had done his best. He could not be more proud of the way his boys had turned out and he knew Bobby Singer had a lot to do with that. That old coot could be an ornery bastard, but he had a heart of pure gold.

“We should probably get out of here.” Dean told Oree as he watched her watch their father. John had talked some with her, but he could tell they both felt awkward even though they tried to hide it. 

“You’re right, we need to get home.” Oree agreed getting up to gather her family. “Guys time to leave, there’s someone at home who wants to meet her father.” 

“Papa John are you coming too?” Little John asked him taking his hand to pull him alone too.

“Maybe, but I won’t be able to stay but a short time. I don’t think Heaven will allow me to be gone long.”

“I can cast a spell of protection around you.” Oree offered.

“Well, I guess.” John told her unsure how he felt about this. He stood tensely waiting for her to finish so they could leave. A slight tingling ran up his body when she touched his hand at the end of the spell. 

“Angel will you take our son and Gabe you take John.” she instructed. “I’ll bring my brothers.” 

“Come here son.” Castiel called to little John so he could gather him up in his arms relishing the feel of his warm body in his arms.

“How are we leaving?” Gabe asked cautiously.

“The front door, no reason to sneak around now that they know we’re here. I think I got my message across pretty clearly.” Oree said. "It was nice to meet you Ash."

"Likewise, all Winchester are welcome here any time." he saluted to them as she prepared to leave.

"I hope we don't see ya again any time soon Ash." Dean told him.

"See ya Ash." Sam called to him throwing him a wave.

"Adios, this should get you near the door." Ash said drawing a different symbol on his door and stepping back. 

Oree nodded her thanks and led the others out the door looking back to be sure everyone was coming. They opened the door and stepped into a small clearing near a pure white building with wrought iron gates. The view was breathe taking and they paused to absorb it. The sky was a crystal blue that no one had ever seen on Earth. A vastness of mountains stretched as far as the eye could see with so many shades of green you couldn’t count them. Cutting down through the middle of the forest in a twisting and winding path ran a river that sparkled and glowed like diamonds. The freshness of the air surrounding them seemed to bath them in its warmth and love. Dean and Sam looked around for any danger before walking closer to their sister. 

“What now?” Dean asked.

“The portal is in the courtyard.” Oree informed him stepping to the gate and raising her hand to open it.

Everyone one followed Oree inside a large courtyard with a fountain in the middle that was spraying up crystal clear water. Little John wiggled out of his father’s arms and ran to it holding his arms up to let the spray dance across his arms. He squealed in delight and jumped around.

“Son.” Castiel called to him. “We don’t have time to play, we need to go home.”

“I know.” he answered him running back to his side looking up at him and smiling moisture clinging to his face and hair and sparkling in the sunlight casting a halo around his head. Castiel couldn’t help but smile down at his son and ruffle his damp hair.

“Over here.” Oree told them walking toward an alcove off the courtyard stepping into the shadows and disappearing.

The others followed her into a shadow draped room whose walls were etched with strange symbols and writing. Sam and Dean let their eyes slowly scan the walls trying to understand their meaning. Oree was standing at the far wall studying the markings before gently placing her hand on several of them and whispering in an ancient tongue making the symbols glow. She stepped back as the wall seemed to dissolve into a wall of twirling smoke that seemed almost alive. 

“You may be a little disoriented once you cross over, but don’t be alarmed it will clear up in a few moments.” she explained to them. “Be sure to keep a firm grip on an angel so you can get through.”

“Come here John.” Castiel told his son reaching down to pick him back up. “Let’s go see your sister.”

“And Papa B’bby.” he chirped up.

“Yes and Papa Bobby.”

“Gabe keep a tight hold on John. The spell I cast should protect him; I don’t want him to get lost since he’s only a soul now.”

“You got it Sis; I’ll get him to the other side.”

“Wait!” a male voice called to them from behind.

Dean and Sam stiffened and stepped in front of Cas, putting themselves between the person and Oree. 

“Castiel.” Mikal called catching his breath. “I’m glad I caught you.”

“What is it?” Castiel asked stepping forward to greet his friend. “It’s ok, I know him.”

“I wanted to let you know I’m glad you are free and I will keep my eyes and ears open for any threats up here. I don’t agree with what they did to you and I’m sorry to say I was afraid to speak up. I was a coward to confront my brothers and sister for fear of being put in prison too.” he spoke hanging his head in deep sorrow.

“It’s ok I understand.” Castiel told him placing a hand on his shoulder smiling when little John did the same thing. “Thank you for any help you give us and you are welcome to our home on Earth.”

With these words Mikal looked up in relief and happiness. He looked at Castiel’s son and saw so much wisdom in his young eyes it made him blink back tears. Even one so young was able to forgive how the angels had treated his father.

“Thank you Castiel. I would like that very much.” 

“Good bye my friend.” 

“Bye Mikal.” little John added.

“Safe travels my friends.”

spn

Taking each of her brothers hands, Oree walked into the smoke feeling them tighten their grip on her hand. The smoke rolled over and around them like the soft touch of a mother’s hand as they continued to walk forward. It seemed like they continued on through the smoke for a long time, but it was only minutes before they stepped clear and both brothers stumbled slightly trying to gain their balance. They looked around to find themselves in the same cemetery where they had found the hidden entrance. 

“I figured you’d want to pick up your Baby.” Oree shrugged when they looked at her in surprise that they were back where they started. 

“Thanks.” Dean said as he turned when Castiel and little John stepped out of the smoke followed by Gabe and John. 

“Where are we?” John asked as he looked around the area. 

“Georgia.” Dean told him. “Need to pick up the car ‘bout a mile up the road where we left it.”

“You guys go ahead; I’ll meet you at the cabin.” Gabriel told them before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

spn

“Check to be sure no ones been around and I’ll check the car.” Dean told Sam as they walked up the driveway for the house where the Impala was hidden.

“No problem.” Sam told him veering off from the group.

“Can I come Uncle Sammy?” little John asked running over to him.

“Yeah come on.” 

“Stay out of the way and be careful.” Oree told little John as he skipped along beside Sam.

“Let me check the inside ‘fore you go in.” Dean cautioned stopping them from going inside.

“Dee, if anyone should go in first its me, but I can tell ya I don’t sense anything nearby.” she explained to him. 

John looked between the two siblings and could sense the protectiveness Dean had for his sister, even from all he had seen she should be protecting him. He coughed to hide a snicker that was trying to escape.

“Don’t care, I still go first.” Dean argued putting on his big brother mode. 

Oree, Castiel and John stood to the side and waited for Dean to give the ok before going inside. Dean had the trunk open and waited for Oree to toss her bags inside. He looked out the open door waiting for Sam and little John to return. They didn’t have to wait long before Sam strolled in carrying little John.

“Throw you bag in back and put John in front with us, the rest can ride in back.”

“Got it.” 

“You guys get in back.” Dean nodded to Castiel, Oree and his father wanting to leave this area quickly. They slid into the back with Oree sandwiched between the two men. She leaned toward Castiel and rested her head on his shoulder as he slipped an arm around her pulling her close. 

“I’ve missed you.” she whispered to him interlacing her fingers with his and kissing his hand.

“And I you my love. I am so sorry that I was not there for you when our daughter was born.” 

“I know, I was so worried about you, I knew you couldn't be dead, I would of felt it, but the not knowing what had happened was the worse part.”

“I know, if I could of sent word some how I would have but the prison was warded against communications of any kind.”

“I understand, its ok, I’m just glad I found you and you’re ok. I don‘t think they would have liked the consequences if you had been hurt. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, I’m just glad it’s over now and we can go home.”

spn

Dean let little John turn on the radio and find a station playing classic rock to fill the silence in the car. He smiled down at his nephew as he began to sing along with the song knowing he had learned it from him. He saw the hint of a smile cross his brother’s face as little John started bopping to the music too. Dean glanced in his rearview mirror and saw Oree had curled up against Castiel and was asleep. His father was staring out the window with a far away look on his face. He knew it well and knew he was trying to make sense of all that was happening and knowledge that he had a daughter, who had abilities and who was married to an angel and he had grandkids now. All in all, he thought he was taking it all pretty good. Dean had to admit he thought his Dad had a more open mind now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The first streaks of sunlight signaling the start of a new day was chasing the darkness out of the sky as Dean pulled the Impala up the driveway and brought it to a stop in front of the cabin. He looked down at little John who had gone to sleep curled between Sam and him.

"I'll get him." Sam said quietly gathering up the sleeping boy in his arms. 

"Aurora, we're here." Castiel whispered, giving her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Mm-mm-m." she mumbled as she arched her back and blinked rapidly to focus her eyes. 

"We're home." 

"Home." she smiled sitting up and looking toward the cabin. "Those words never sounded so good."

"Come on, I want to meet my daughter." Castiel told her getting out and pulling her with him.

"She wants to meet you too. I've missed her so much." 

The guys let Oree and Castiel go first up the steps and into the house. 

"Hello, we're back." Oree called into the living room.

"We're in here dear." Asteria answered from the kitchen. 

"I'll go put John to bed." Sam said trying to push Phoebe off him when she jumped trying to see little John. "Come on Phoebe, I'm putting him to bed."

"Thanks Sam."

Castiel perked up when he heard the soft cry of his daughter and made a bee line for her. Asteria smiled and held her out to him as he stopped in front of her. With careful hands, Castiel took his daughter and looked down on her little face. Samantha Dee hiccupped once and looked up into his eyes with an intensity way beyond that of a baby. 

"Hello little one, I'm your father." he whispered tracing a finger down her cheek and marveling at how much she looked like Aurora except for her blue eyes that matched his. She gurgled and arched slightly waving one of her hands at him. She was more beautiful and precious than he could of imagined.

"Hello my love." Oree cooed to her kissing her forehead. "Have you been a good girl?" 

"She did get fussy a couple of times, but I think she was missing her brother." Asteria said as she set out cups of coffee for them. 

"Damn where did you come from?" Bobby asked John as he stepped up from behind the guys.

"Got a pass for a short time. Wanted to see my granddaughter and get to know my daughter a little better." 

"John, meet our daughter Samantha Dee, your granddaughter." Oree told him as he stepped closer to them. 

"Samantha Dee." he repeated looking down into the child's face and over at his sons. "She's beautiful and looks like her Momma." 

"Want to hold her?" Castiel asked.  
John accepted the small bundle and watched her scrunch up her face and yawned before settling down in his arms to look up at him. John smiled down at her as she found her fist and began to suck on it. She kept her eyes glued on his face like she was sizing him up with those huge eyes. It had been so long since he had held one so little and fragile. She smacked on her fist and grunted at him.

"I think she may be hungry." 

"I'll fix her a bottle until I get my milk started again." 

"He's down for the night." Sam said strolling into the kitchen.

"There are some leftovers in the fridge that can be heated if anyone is hungry." Asteria told them. "Oh and Dean, I brought a couple of pies."

"Did you say pie?" he piped up his eyes shining bright with delight.

"I know how you enjoy them so I baked a couple today."

"You know I just might have to marry you." he teased.

"Oh gone on with you." she laughed as she sat plates on the table and produced the pies. 

"Be still my beating heart." Dean sighed drawing in a deep breath.

"Sam, would you like coffee or milk to drink?"

"Coffee's good." he replied sitting down beside his brother. 

"Oh my goodness, you have outdone yourself." Dean moaned as he chewed a bite of pie and rolling his eyes with delight. 

"You don't have to make love to it." Sam fussed at him accepting the pie and coffee offered to him.

"Just taste it." he urged.

Sam took a bite and his eyes widened with pleasure and a soft moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

"See what'd I say, really good right?"

"Mm-mm." Sam answered, nodding and taking another bite without responding.

spn

"Angel why don't you check to see if Samantha Dee needs changing before she gets her bottle?"

"Alright." he said taking her back from John. "Come on little dove let's check your diaper."

"And bring a burp cloth when you come back."

"Yes dear."

"You two seem to get along well together." John commented as he watched Castiel take his daughter to the bedroom.

"Wasn't like that at first, didn't really like him. In fact I tossed him against a walk if I remember correctly. If he hadn't been an angel would probably have hurt him. But he grows on you and you can't help but love him." she giggled looking over toward the bedroom door with adoration and love.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Your mother was her passing easy or did she suffer?"

"She died in her sleep. I think it was easy, she didn't show any signs of pain. I think she knew and tried to prepare me as well as she could. I still miss her and wish I had had more time with her."

"She was a very special woman. I'm glad she had you."

"Well Auntie helped out a lot too. She became my guardian until I turned eighteen, but so did the rest of my family in the valley. We look out for each other and take care of one another."

"I'm glad you had a good life and a caring family. I wish..." John paused not really sure what he wanted to say. What would he have done if he knew about her? Could he have kept the evil from her or would she be just another pawn for someone to manipulate? Would it have even been safe to visit her without bringing the darkness into the valley? 

“Hey its ok, my Mom made a choice in not telling you, but I really think she was going to until things...”Oree started but couldn’t continue. She could tell him how bad things got for her Mom when she was pregnant. It would serve no purpose so she bit her lip and was relieved when Angel came back out with Samantha Dee. “Bottle's ready, go ahead and feed her, you remember how right?”

“I think I can handle it.” John said accepting the baby from Castiel and the bottle from his daughter.

“I for one am going home. Everyone take care and call us if you need us.” Asteria told them getting up and picking up her wrap.

“Nite boys, I’ll be around for a couple more days and then I’m headin’ back home.”

“Good night Bobby.” Sam called from the kitchen before he gave him a quick wave of his hand. 

“See ya Bobby," Dean said holding the door for them. "Thanks for the pie Asteria."

"You are so welcome Dean. It gives me so much joy to see people enjoying my food."

spn

Aurora stood in Castiel's arms as they watched John feed Samantha Dee observing the joy and love reflected on his face. He gazed over her small form taking in every aspect of it. Little John and her were like shining lights in a world of darkness. Words couldn't begin to express his emotions right now as he wiped Samantha Dee's mouth of the dripping milk. He most certainly wanted to come back to visit and watch his grandkids grow up.

"Sis want some pie?" Dean offered cutting another slice for himself.

"In a moment." she mumbled wanting to imprint this moment in her mind. They looked so sweet together.

"It'll be here on the table for you." 

"You'll probably need to burp her before she drinks any more." Aurora said sitting down beside them. "She can be a little pig at times."

"I see that." 

John shifted Samantha Dee to his shoulder and began to pat her back as she squirmed and rubbed her face into the burp cloth grunting that her bottle was taken away. He took in her baby smell wanting to keep this memory fresh in his mind.

"You're good with her."

"Guess I haven't forgotten after all." 

"I think she likes you." 

"I'm glad. Wow that was a good one." John chuckled as Samantha Dee burped loudly and then softly before settling down. He set her back in his lap and gave her the rest of her bottle before she went to sleep. He rocked her gently as she relaxed and started to snore softly.

"Here I'll go lay her down and then maybe we can talk." 

"It was nice to meet you little one, you and your brother have brought such joy to me." he said giving her forehead a kiss before letting Aurora take her.

spn

"So how did you find Ash?" Sam asked taking a seat by the couch. 

"I didn't actually, he found me with that angel radio think he did to that laptop. Don't ask me to explain any of it, I have no idea how he did it."

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "He can be intense sometimes, but his heart is in the right place. He's a good resource."

"Yeah, he's been searching for your Mom since I found him." 

"You think he'll be able to find her?" Dean asked sitting in the recliner on the other side of the couch.

"She's out for a while." Aurora sighed sitting down beside John and pulling Castiel down beside her.

"If anyone can I believe it will be him." 

"You think maybe Ash could look for my mother too?" 

"I don't see why not, I'll have him start when I get back." 

"Thank you." she whispered taking John's hand and squeezing it but holding on to it. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other words not needed as they watched the interaction of their sister and their father. They were glad he had accepted Aurora and had not shunned her or her kids. Both knew how he could be with things he didn't understand or what he considered monsters. He seemed to take it in stride that she was married to an angel. They were not sure if he understood she was different too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to finish up this story this weekend, only a few more chapters to go. Not sure readers are that interested in it. Thank you to all who are reading it. NC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aurora glanced at her brothers knowing their concerns but drew in a deep breath before deciding she needed to talk to her father. It all had to be out in the open, whether he accepted her after learning the truth that was yet to be seen. She wanted her father to watch the kids grow into adults, but would he want to after she told him.

"I think we need to talk." she told John looking up into his eyes. She could feel Angel's grip on her tighten slightly and patted his hand in assurance.

"Sure about what?"

“Sis you sure about this?” Dean asked letting her know he would back whatever she decided. 

“It’s your decision.” Sam added letting her know he was there for her too and getting a questioning look from their father.

"Me I guess." she started, pausing to gather her thoughts on how to tell him. "Some things happened to my Mom before I was born, bad things that changed her and changed me."

John sat up straighter as he listened to Aurora talk about her mother and the ordeal she went through, what was done to her by demons and how her sister asked for help from a powerful, Seventh Dimension seraphim angel to save her. She told him about the abilities that developed in her. Aurora’s voice trailed off at the end not sure what else to say. Now everything was out in the open, John knew what happened to Selene, to her and that she had powers and could tap into other sources when needed. He learned that her children were also gifted with special powers, what, they were not sure about yet. Their powers would not manifest fully until they were older though some were already peaking out.

“Dad?” Sam asked quietly when John didn't say anything. “You ok?” 

John looked up at him and then at Dean before turning to look at Aurora who was waiting patiently for him to say something, anything about what she had told him.

“If I had known...” he started leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he tried to absorb it all. “I would have done anything to protect her and you. I hope you know that.” 

“I know you would and in no way do I blame you for any of this. I’m just glad I found my brothers and have them in my life now. I hope you will still want to come back to visit, see the kids...See me and your sons.”

“Nothing will keep me away, they’re my grandkids and you're my daughter. As long as I can come and as long as you will allow me, I want to see them. And I want to get to know you better too. You’re a Winchester above all else. I have missed so much of my boy's lives; they've grown into men...” John faltered not sure his voice would hold up. "Men I am so proud of."

Aurora blinked back the tears as she threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. John looked over her head through watery eyes at his sons who were trying to stop their own tears happy to see the acceptance of their sister from their father. 

“Momma why are you crying?” little John asked as he rounded the couch rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“I’m happy sweetheart, did you have a good nap?” she asked wiping her eyes and smiling at him.

“Can Papa John come see my room?”

“Sure Champ, lead the way.” John told him getting up to allow the child to take his hand and lead him away. John reminded him so much of Dean and Sam when they were young and it bought a sadness to him as he thought of Mary and his loss.

spn

“That went better than I expected.” Dean mumbled sitting back and relaxing now that it was over. He knew how blinded his father could be only seeing the black or white of things never allowing for grey areas. 

“Are you ok?” Castiel asked Aurora as she leaned back against him in relief.

“Yes, I didn’t know how he would take all that. I thought he might leave and not want to return.”

“I think Dad has mellowed some over time.” Sam commented happy for the change he saw in him.

“How much longer does he have to be here?”

“He should be going back soon.” Castiel answered. “The angels will not like a soul staying on Earth for too long.”

“Will they do something to Dad because he came down here?”

“They wouldn't dare.” Aurora stated bluntly. “I don’t think they would like the fallout if they did.”

This made both brothers stop and look curiously at their sister. Both wondered what they had missed when they were separated in Heaven. Dean looked to Cas who only twitched his head slightly for them not to pursue her statement, he would tell them later.

“Mom I’m hungry.” little John called to her running back in from his bedroom. 

“Hey little man why don’t Uncle Sammy and me fix you something up so your Momma can visit with your grandfather?” Dean asked him grabbing him up in his arms and throwing him over his shoulder to be awarded with giggles and small screams.

“Ok Uncle Dee.” he cried in laughter.

“Come on Sammy let’s get this bottomless pit something to eat.” 

“Right behind you.” 

spn

“So Castiel, right? You're taking care of my daughter here?” John asked the angel as he sat down in the chair by the couch and eyed the angel.

“Er-er yes sir?” Castiel answered slowly hoping that was the right answer. He still was not use to some human emotions especially when it came from someone he didn't know.

“Good, wouldn’t like anyone hurting my family.”

“Don’t worry; I think my brothers have that covered.” Aurora giggled by her father’s protectiveness. 

“Dean did say he would hunt me down and kill me if I hurt Aurora in any way angel or not.” 

“Sounds about right.” John smirked. "So Aurora tell me about yourself, how you found your brothers and what you have been going on in your life."

"Well, let's see where to begin..." she started trying to give him the highlights of her life. She talked about her Mom and learning from her the ways of a white witch and the family business, then losing her. She explained how she met her brothers and some of the hunts they went on and about her powers and how she was learning to control and use them. She didn't really talk a lot about her time in Purgatory, only Castiel and she were pulled into that realm. She told him about how she had been kidnapped and John taken from her and having to find him. They talked for nearly two hours as John learned about the past and the ordeals that they had gone through. He was finding his daughter was one very tough and strong woman who valued family above all else. He could feel her strength as she told about growing up and the ordeals her and the boys had gone through.

"How much longer do I have?" he finally asked.

“I’m afraid not much longer, I’ll have to take you back.” she answered.

“No, I will take him back; you stay here with the children.” Castiel said.

“Cool your jets little bro, I got that covered.” Gabriel said appearing in the other chair by the couch munching on a candy bar.

“Hey Gabe, things ok upstairs?”

“Yeah Sis they’re fine, not happy but I think you made an everlasting impression.” Gabe said popping more candy in his mouth. “So you about ready to go back?”

“Let me tell my boys and grandson good bye.” John said getting up heading for the kitchen.

“Thanks Gabriel.” Castiel said. 

“Any time, you know I’ll keep a watch on things upstairs for you.”

“Momma can’t Papa John stay longer!” little John called out running from the kitchen and into her arms.

“No my love, Papa John has to go back to Heaven now, but he can come back to see us.” 

“You promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” she replied kissing his head before passing him to his father. “I’m glad we were able to meet...Dad.” she adds softly waiting to see how he takes her calling him that.

John smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the head before enveloping her in a bear hug. 

“I’m happy I got to meet you and my grandkids and see my boys again. You raise them right now.”

“I will and we will get you back down again real soon.” Aurora whispered to him before stepping back.

John stepped away from her and gave each of his boys a strong hug one last time and gave Castiel one of his John Winchester looks that spoke very loudly without saying a single word. Castiel swallowed hard having no problem understanding the meaning to his look. Aurora bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at his discomfort.

“See ya later guys.” Gabe told them before putting a hand on John’s shoulder and making them disappear.

spn

“Aurora let’s go outside.” Castiel whispered holding out his hand.

“Can I come too?” John asked jumping up and down. “I wanna play.” 

“I think I’ll take me a nap.” Dean yawned stretching his arms over his head and signaling Sam to follow suit. 

“Yes son, you can go play.” 

“Me too, nap would be nice.” Sam said following Dean toward their bedrooms. They both knew Castiel wanted to talk to their sister alone and decided to make themselves scarce. 

Castiel pulled Aurora out the door, onto the porch where they watched John run into the yard and Phoebe trot from around the house to join him in play. Castiel headed to the swing and sat down waiting for Aurora to join him. She watched their son playing in the yard before sitting down beside him and snuggled close drawing her legs up beside her. She let Castiel gently rock the swing while they watched John and Phoebe run around chasing butterflies, grasshoppers, squirrels and anything else they could find. 

“I want to know what you did to get me out.” Castiel carefully questioned her.

“It doesn’t matter.” she said tucking her head into the nap of his neck so he couldn't see her face.

“Yes it does, it matters to me.” he told her lacing his fingers through hers.

“Angel I can handle it. I did what I had to and I would do it again.”

Castiel continued to rock the swing very slowly as he mulled over his thoughts before giving her his opinion. 

“There’s only one angel that I know of that might know of a hidden entrance and who would talk to you and he’s in the Cage.”

He felt Aurora stiffen slightly and then relax again but she didn’t say anything. Castiel waited patiently for her to say something knowing it wouldn't do any good to badger her. He knew from her reaction, he was right about who helped her get into Heaven. What he was worried about now was what it cost her for that information. He knew she would have done anything to save him, he just hoped the price was not too high.

Aurora could hear the steady thump-thump of Angel's heart in her ear as she snuggled in his arms. She knew he was waiting for her to talk to him. 

"Momma! Daddy! Watch!" John called before he started climbing a tree.

"I see, just be careful." she called back chuckling at his antics. "You know we'll have to talk to him about what he did, following me to Heaven."

"He's a Winchester, it's in his genes, can't be too hard on him."

"You know you're right, but I'm his mother, I should of seen it."

"You had other things on your mind, like finding me."

"Thanks, but I still should of noticed our son."

"I think John has learned how to shield himself from us when he wants. Now back to what we were discussing. Aurora you know you can tell me anything and I won't be mad." 

"Alright." she finally submitted. "I did go talk to Lucifer and get the information from him."

"What do you have to do? I know my brother; he wouldn't have helped you for free." 

"I talk to him for an hour four times a month; two times I visit, two times by spell. I promised and I can't go back on my word." 

Castiel pondered her words for a moment trying to determine what his brother had to gain by this. 

"See, it's nothing that bad, I will just be talking to him."

"Not alone you're not. You will keep your promise; you just won't be going alone. I'm coming with you and will be by your side when the spell is cast too. My brother did not choose that you come alone so we will do this together." 

"Angel it's not necessary, I can handle one of your brothers, even Lucifer." she assured him.

"I know that, but I'm still doing this." 

"Thank you my husband, I don't deserve your love, but I am so glad I have it, now I think you need to get our son out of that tree before he falls." 

"I think he's ok." Castiel replied as he watched John disappear out of the tree and appear down beside Phoebe. He took off running around the yard with Phoebe on his heels. "My love is gladly given to you without hesitation. You know I would do anything for you and our children." 

"I know you would and that makes me love you all the more." Aurora commented squeezing Castiel's hands with hers. Her love for him grew more with each passing day. He never complained about anything that they had gone through over the years and was supportive in everything she did. She felt so blessed to have found him and to have his love. Castiel kissed her cheek bringing her back to reality. 

"Momma, Sissy's waking up." John called to her from the yard.

"I know son." Aurora replied getting up from the swing. "Stay out here with him?"

"Of course, go see to our daughter." 

"Crowley was right, there is a deep connection already formed between those two." 

"I agree. I think John will look after his sister and protect her."

"I am sure of it." she mumbled hurrying inside as Samantha Dee cried louder.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dean shifted slightly as he felt the warm body next to him and the soft breathing on his neck. He imagined the sexy woman who was in bed with him as he ran a hand up her soft, furry back. As his brain was processing what his hand was feeling, he squinted and tried to pull himself out of his sleep to be awarded with a wet, slobbery kiss. 

“Sonovabitch, Phoebe no kissing!” Dean grimaced trying to push her away and wipe his slobbery face. He turned his head only to come nose to nose with his nephew who was staring intently at him.

“Are you awake Uncle Dee, Momma said I shouldn’t wake you if you were still asleep.” John questioned leaning closer to him. “Momma’ll have breakfast ready shortly.”

“Yeah kid I'm up, why don’t you go get your other uncle up? And be sure Phoebe helps.”

“Ok.” he decided scrambling off the bed with Phoebe on his heels and headed for Sam's room.

Dean got up and stood in the hall waiting for it to come. He listened intently knowing what was coming and smirked to himself.

“Shit! Phoebe stop!” Sam could be heard complaining from his bedroom. 

Dean snickered to himself and headed on to the bathroom proud of his prank on his brother. 

“I know you put him up to that.” Sam called to him.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean answered with a laugh. “First dibs on bathroom.” 

“I’m not forgetting that.” 

spn

“Something smells good Sis.” Dean said walking into the kitchen to the smells of fresh baked bread and freshly brewed coffee. 

“Thanks, I hope you’re hungry there’s plenty.” Oree said sitting the last platter on the table. 

“Wow Sis what’s the occasion?” Sam asked accepting a cup of coffee from Cas. 

“I thought we should celebrate us all finally being together for the first time since Samantha Dee was born.” she shrugged looking over at her daughter sleeping in the bouncy seat. 

“Sounds good to me.” Dean commented as he began to fill his plate. 

“If you guys aren’t busy today I thought we could check out the cottage today. Asteria said it was ready to move into except for a few small things. She did most of the decorating and getting it finished for me.”

“You know you didn’t have to do that, we’d of found a place to stay, it's not like we haven't slept on the floor before.”

“This is your home and with our family growing, you needed your own space too.” she replied. “Besides, you guys need a place to settle when you stop hunting.” 

Dean and Sam looked at each other and down at their plates wondering if they would be alive that long to stop hunting. Both figured they would be killed by some unknown monster on a hunt gone bad before dying in an accident or by natural causes. With everything that was against them, both knew they were lucky to still be alive. Oree was looking to a future that her brothers weren’t sure they had. Dean didn’t want to burst her bubble, but was finding it hard to be that excited. Sam forked another mouthful of food as he wondered could they really stop hunting. They knew her heart was in the right spot and tried to mask their thoughts. Neither made any further comment about that statement as they ate their breakfast a little more subdued and quiet. 

Oree glanced at her brothers and saw the ripple of emotion cross both of their faces before it was shoved back into the dark and she picked up the uncertainty from Sam without him even knowing it. Her thoughts were interrupted by her son talking to her before she could catch any further thoughts.

“Momma said I could stay with you when you were here.” John piped in trying to talk around a mouth full of food.

“John, chew and swallow before talking.” Oree chastised him. "Remember manners."

“Yes Momma.” he mumbled as crumbs fell from his mouth. 

spn

"Dee, Sam, one of you can do the honors." Oree said holding out two keys. "The front and back are keyed the same so you only need one key."

"Thanks Sis." Sam told her accepting the key and turning it over in his hand. He tried to hide his thoughts about the cabin, yeah this was amazing, but he was worried about just how long they would be around to actually use it.

"Nice." Dean added looking around at the large front porch that even had rocking chairs already sitting there just waiting to be used. Dean didn’t need to read Sam’s thoughts to know what he was thinking because he was thinking the same thing. He would talk to him about it later. "Go ahead Sammy." 

Sam took a deep breath and inserted the key to open the front door. He let it swing open before stepping into the cabin followed by Dean, Oree, John, and Cas carrying Samantha Dee. Sam and Dean walked slowly into a large family room with two recliners and a comfortable looking couch facing a nice size flat screen television with a DVD player on the stand underneath. Looking on past that room they could see a small dining room and a fully equipped kitchen.

"Auntie tried to pick functional appliances and furniture that you would be comfortable using. There‘s a laundry room/pantry off the kitchen and a door that leads to a small deck in back. There's a half bathroom here for guest." Oree explained to them as she showed them the kitchen and headed down the short hall off the kitchen. "There's two bedrooms, each with its own bath, you two can pick which one you want. Queen size beds in both rooms." she pointed through the doors of the bedrooms across from each other.

Dean and Sam paused in the hall looking into each room before Sam veered right and Dean left, the decision made on who got which one. There was a queen size bed against one wall and a five drawer dresser next to a walk in closet. The nightstand had a lamp and digital clock/radio already set to the right time. A chair and small desk sat in front of the window ready for them to use. 

"Uncle Dee Momma said I could come stay with you when you're here, can I?" John asked looking up at him with huge blue eyes begging for a yes answer.

"John..." Oree started to be stopped by Dean.

"Don't see why not kid, but you have to mind us when you're here." 

"I will." he cried out jumping up and down and running back toward the living room.

"They're not staying here tonight John, everything's not here." Oree called to him. "Oh and I had a little hidden spot in the closet for you to keep things you might not want others to see." 

Oree stepped into the closet and pressed a hidden latch to release a section of the wall revealing shelves and a small safe. She handed Dean instructions so he could change the combination of the safe.

"Wow Sis, you thought of everything." Sam said looking around at his bedroom and bathroom. He noticed the shower head was a little higher than most allowing for his taller body. He stepped into his closet and found the hidden latch opening his hiding space and examining it. He was impressed with the details that Asteria and Oree put into this place.

"I wanted you two to have a place to call home that was your space, where you can unwind and recharge, a place to retire to when the time comes."

"I don't know what to say, you really didn't have to do this." Dean stated looking around at the place trying to decide what he thought about it. He didn't realize Oree had picked up on his uncertainty until she spat at him.

"Use it if you want, it's your choice." Oree said stiffly before spinning around on her heels to walk out of the house without another word.

Cas had not said anything while they walked through the cabin and stared in shock at Aurora's back as she marched across the yard. He wasn't sure what was happening and why she seemed upset. He looked to Dean and Sam as he bounced Samantha Dee on his shoulder trying to appease her. Even she seemed to sense something was wrong with her Mom.

Sam started after her, but was stopped by Dean holding out his arm. "I'll go talk to her." he said quietly heading out the door to find his sister. "You guys stay here."

"I wanna come." John butted in getting up from the couch.

"No son, you stay here with me and your sister." Castiel told him stopping his son from following.

spn

Dean rounded the corner of Oree's cabin and saw her sitting in the swing on the porch. He strolled on around the porch and walked up the steps and over to the swing pausing before her to be sure she wouldn‘t leave.

"Can I sit?" 

Oree didn't look up but shrugged her shoulders and moved her feet from the swing so he could sit. She wouldn't look at him and he could see the wetness of her cheeks in the morning light. He knew something was bothering her and it wasn't if they liked the cabin or not. He let her push the swing with one foot making it sway back and forth, waiting for her to decide if she was going to talk to him. After fifteen minutes Dean cleared his throat and spoke to her.

"What's going on Sis?" he asked her watching her bite her lower lip and clench her jaw. "Talk to me...Please."

"Did I overstep my bounds?" she asked softly. "Maybe you don't want to stay here and didn't want to hurt my feelings?"

"Stop it! You know there's no other place we would wanna be than here with you, Cas and the kids."

"You both are giving off such mixed emotions since I brought up the cabin."

"Sis, you know a hunter's life is not exactly a safe one, I know you're looking to the future, but we have no idea what our future might be, if there'll even be one, you know that by now."

"I just...Damnit! I want you to see your niece and nephew grow up, scare the crap out of Samantha Dee's boyfriends, teach them to shoot and fight, give John his first beer, teach Samantha Dee to drive, help Cas be a good father. I need you guys in my life for a long time..." she trailed off as her voice cracked on the last few words.

"Awe kid, you know we're not suicidal, we try to be careful when we hunt, but there might come a time careful is not enough. We're human Sis, and humans die. If that time does come, you have to promise me you won‘t try to bring us back.”

“I don’t wanna think about that.” she sighed hugging her body tightly as she trembled. 

Dean didn’t hesitate to reach over and pull her into his embrace as a soft sob escaped her lips. She buried her face into his chest allowing him to hold her. She didn’t like feeling helpless and not in control. She now knew there was major power at her fingertips that she could use. Her mind began to slowly churn as she began to sort through ideas and thoughts on how to keep her brothers safe. She knew they wouldn’t stop hunting as long as they were able; it was in their blood, it was a part of them that could never be taken away. Since that was the case, she needed to figure out a way to protect them when they were on hunts, even if it meant Angel spying on them. She began to tick off spells, charms or other means that she could use to keep her brothers safe. 

“I’m sorry our doubts upset you Sis. The cabin really is great, Sam and I don’t know how to thank you.” he whispered in her ear. “You’re too good to us.” 

“That’s what family does, takes care of each other.” she mumbled into his shirt as she wiped her face with a hand. 

spn

“Aurora, our daughter seems to be hungry.” Castiel interrupted appearing in front of them as Samantha Dee fussed and cried in his arms. 

“Let me have her, I’ll go nurse her.” Oree replied pushing up from the swing and accepting her daughter from her husband before strolling inside. She had some research to do if she was going to help her brothers.

“Is she ok?” Cas asked Dean as he watched Oree leave.

“Yeah, she’ll be ok Cas. She’s just gotta come to terms that Sam and I won’t be around forever.”

“I’m not sure I understand, where are you going?”

“When we die Cas, we’re only human and our time could be cut short at any time, any hunt could go sideways and we die or it could be an accident, who knows? I mean one of us could die tomorrow, no warning, no stopping it. I just don‘t think Oree wants to believe or accept that. I mean I hope when it happens it'll be a long time down the road. Sammy and I wanna be around for Oree, the kids and you, but it might not be in the cards. Just take care of her and the kids.”

Castiel sat down in one of the chairs by the swing and frowned as he contemplated what Dean was saying. He had not really thought about the brother’s life span and how long they would be alive. The Winchesters had cheated death too many times to count, but one of these days they may not be so lucky. The loss of her brothers would devastate Aurora, this he was sure of.

Castiel and Dean looked out toward the driveway when a vehicle pulled up it. Dean stood up when he saw it was a UPS truck and went to stand at the steps wondering what was being delivered. 

“Hey, I have some packages for Goldstar.” the driver called to Dean.

“You got the right place, hold on let me get my sister.” Dean replied heading for the door to tell Aurora. “Hey Sis, UPS is here with packages.”

“Have him take them to your cabin.” she called to him.

“Got it. You can pull around to the smaller cabin, they go there.” 

“Thanks man.” the driver said. He backed his truck up and pulled down the side drive to the smaller cabin. 

Dean and Castiel watched from the porch as the driver began to unload boxes. They saw Sam standing on the porch holding John to keep him out of the way while the driver wheeled the boxes inside.

“Any idea?” Dean asked Castiel.

“No clue.” he answered.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: It’s time to say good-bye to the sibling trio, they have traveled their last journey. I want to thank all who have followed, favored and left me reviews. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you will enjoy some of my other stories. But like one of my favorite authors said, a story is not done until the author either dies or retires. There’s always room for one more edit, one more read through to improve. Until next time, may your days be filled with happiness and the joy of reading.

NC

 

Chapter 23

"Momma is it Christmas?" John asked as he stood among the boxes that had been delivered.

"No son, these are some things for the cabin, sheets, towels, blankets, silverware, dishes, pots and pans, just some basic things for your uncles." she said pulling a knife from her jeans to cut the tape and open the boxes. 

"Here let me help." Sam offered.

"No, you guys go on, I can handle this." she said without looking up being sort of cold toward him. 

Dean nodded with his head for Sam to go on outside and followed behind him. Once they were away from the cabin Sam turned to Dean to find out what was going on.

"Ok, what gives?" Sam asked. "What's up with Oree?"

"What do you think? She's not dealing well with the thought of us, you know, dying." 

"Come again?"

"You heard her talking about us not hunting anymore and settling down, I know you were thinking the same as me. We've cheated Death so many times, our luck might be running out and the next hunt may be both or one of us last one. We are human after all. She picked up on our doubts and uncertainty." 

"Crap! I thought I was doing good hiding them."

"You know she can read you almost as good as me." 

"What do we do? I don't want to hurt her feelings, I mean the cabin is awesome and all, do we just go with it and hope for the best?" 

"I tried to talk to her, just not sure how much she accepted." Dean frowned. "She can be hardheaded and stubborn."

"Wonder where she gets that from." Sam snickered eyeing his big brother.

"Bite me, jerk."

"Bitch."

spn

"Aurora can we talk?" Castiel asked as he watched her unpack another box.

"About what?" she asked looking up at him.

"Your brothers." 

"Momma are Uncle Dee and Uncle Sam going to stay in the cabin now?" John asked picking up some bubble wrap and popping the air bubbles.

"John why don't you go find your uncles and see what they want for dinner?" Aurora asked him shooing him out the door with the bubble wrap. She watched him skip across the yard toward the cabin with Phoebe trotting along beside him. She turned to her husband once he was out of ear shot waiting for him to talk.  
"I spoke with Dean." Castiel started taking her hand. "He's worried about you."

"Why?" 

"Aurora, your brothers are human and one day they will die. I hope that is a long time away, but love you have to accept this. They are not invincible, though they may seem like it at times. They have cheated death more times than I care to count, but one day they may not be so lucky.” 

Aurora jerked away from his touch and stared out the window toward the woods. 

“Don’t dwell on what could happen, make the most of what we have right now. Enjoy your brothers, spend time with them, make every second count, and make some new memories with them.” 

“You know you’re pretty wise for an angel.” she whispered glancing back at him. “This doesn’t mean I still won’t try to do what I can to keep them safe.”

“I know, I just don’t want you to be consumed by this and miss the big picture.”

“You’re right, I need to cherish every minute I have with them.” 

“True and I will help you with keeping them safe.” he said encircling her body with his arms. “It’ll be ok, let’s just enjoy each day.”

“Momma, Uncle Dee wants steak for dinner.” John called to her from the yard. 

“Alright, tell them to run to the store and pick four up.” 

“Uncle Dee! Momma says we need to go to the store!” John yelled at the top of his lungs running back to the cabin.

spn

"Guys, can you come to the herb shed with me?" Oree asked them when they got back from the store. 

"Sure, come on Sam."

"Angel watch the kids ok?"

"Of course." Castiel said bouncing Samantha Dee in his arms as John ran to his side.

"Daddy look, Uncle Dee got me a new book." John said excitedly holding up the book. "It's about fast cars."

"I see son."

"He said he would read it to me tonight before bed."

"You need some help with something?" Sam asked as he followed Dean and Oree from the house.

"No exactly." she answered unlocking the shed and stepping into the dim interior. She flipped a light switch by the door and the room was flooded with light. "Alright, I need you to take off your shirts and roll up your tee shirt sleeve."

"You what?" Dean asked stopping in the middle of the room only to have Sam bump into him. 

"Sorry, what's going on?" Sam asked looking from Oree to Dean.

Oree was busy preparing a small fire in small wood stove in the corner. She turned to the shelves and pulled some herbs from them placing them on a small table where some other items were already waiting. She carefully picked up the first bottle and shook its contents into a metal bowl and proceeded to do the same with the other herbs. 

Dean and Sam looked at each other wondering what their sister was doing. They could hear snatches of an unknown language being mumbled by Oree as she took a small iron bar and put it in the fire before tossing the herbs into it. A strong musty odor filled the room as smoke billowed from the fire sparking blue, red and then a glaring white. The brothers shielded their eyes from the flame blinking quickly trying to see again. Oree added other things to the metal bowl while the iron rod she put in fire got hot.

"Come on guys, shirts off." she fussed at them when she saw they had not done what she asked.

"Again, Sis what are you doing?" Dean asked as he unbuttoned his outer shirt and nodded for Sam to do the same deciding to appease her for now. 

"I'm going to perform a ritual that will help keep you safe." Oree said removing the iron bar from the flame and checking the end that was glowing red with heat. "It'll only hurt for a moment and I need some blood from each of you."

She laid two syringes, alcohol wipes and a rubber band on the table.

"No need for cutting I can take a small amount this way and you'll no worse for wear." 

"Are you sure you know how to do that?" Dean questioned eyeing the needle that she picked up before stepping closer to him.

"Awe come on Dee, it's just a pinch." she cooed to him wrapping the rubber band around his arm and looking at the veins on his arm. "And you have such good ones. Now hold still."

Choosing a nice vein she gently slid the needle into his arm and withdrew the blood she needed.

"All done, now that wasn't so bad. Sammy you're next." she said picking up the other syringe and stepping toward him.

"Ok." he said holding out his arm.

Once she had the needed blood, she checked the iron rod to see if it was hot enough.

spn

Oree stepped to Dean first and pushed his shirt sleeve up and quickly touched the end of the bar to his bicep holding it for a few seconds. Dean hissed and swore under his breathe as the bar burned an ancient symbol into his arm. She turned to Sam and pushed his shirt sleeve out of the way and did the same before the bar cooled. Sam sucked in a deep breathe, clenching his teeth, as the pain suddenly radiated around his bicep. She pushed up her sleeve and pressed the bar to her arm feeling the intense pain for a moment before removing it. Oree put the bar in a bucket of water and stepped back to the metal bowl. The brothers watched with interest as she added the remainder of the ingredients plus their blood and then her blood before throwing a lit match into the bowl. 

At first nothing happened and suddenly small sparks and hissing was heard from the bowl. Without warning, flames whooshed up toward the ceiling in multi-colors before grey, silvery, blue white ribbons, then smoke began to curl out of the bowl. It began to grow and twirl around itself reaching out into the room. The tendrils of smoke seemed to have a mind of its own as it hovered in the air weaving back and forth as if searching for something. Three distinct tendrils moved through the air with jerky, wavering motion moving ever closer to the siblings, pausing at times as if to sense their position.

“Don’t move guys, trust me.” Oree told her brothers as the smoke started moving again.

The brothers watched in wonder as one of the snakelike arms of the smoke started to weave itself around Oree. What they guessed as the head of the arm hovered in front of the brand for a moment before covering it with its essence. 

Dean saw a tendril weave toward him in a slow, sensuous movement as it slowly feathered across his skin sending goose bumps down his arms and shivers up his back. He watched as it found his mark and with a featherlike caress seemed to latch onto it. Where the brand had been hot and burning, now turned an icy cold, almost painful at first and then no pain. He looked over at Sam and saw the same thing was happening to him. Sam looked up at his brother with a shocked and surprised expression on his face as the smoke found the brand and attached itself. The smoke had formed a link between all three siblings and pulsated a silver-blue aurora that began to move faster through the triangle. Oree whispered the remaining words of the ritual before blowing a red powder into the center of the triangle. All three felt a tingling in their arms as a sense of calmness, peace and something neither brother could explain, but Oree knew it too well, coursed through their bodies. As suddenly as it was felt, the sensation went away as did the smoke link between the brothers and their sister. Dean and Sam looked at the brand before touching it lightly with a finger and then turning to Oree waiting for her to speak.

"It's done." she said stepping back satisfied with her work. 

"And what is this suppose to do?" Dean asked looking at his arm.

"It will keep you safe from anyone trying to harm you be it human or supernatural. You are under my protection now and we are linked in body and spirit now. What‘s mine is yours...When it is needed." Oree told them as she put out the fire in the stove. She said nothing else about what she had done or what she meant by her words. "So Dee, you gonna cook those steaks you bought?"

"Of course, your grill fueled?" he asked knowing Oree was not going to tell them anything else.

"Of course, isn’t it always?" 

"Well let's go cook some steaks."

spn

“I have to say Dee; you do know how to burn a steak.” Oree commented as she pushed her plate away from her and patted her full stomach. 

“Thanks Sis I try.” 

“Uncle Sam will you play a game with me before bed?”

“Sure John as long as you eat all your dinner.”

“I will.” he said forking another piece of steak into his mouth and chewing quickly.

Dean watched his sister and sensed the new calmness about her now. Both brothers seemed to sense the special link they now had with their sister and the spark of something new coursing through their body. Castiel smiled down at John and linked his hand in Aurora’s bringing it to his lips to kiss it. She leaned over and brushed a kiss across his lips looking at him with such love, then glanced over at Dean and Sam and smiled. Aurora didn’t know how long she would have her brothers around and she wanted to make the most of the time she did have. She wanted to store all the memories she could of her brothers so she would have them to look back on when they were gone. At least she did what she could to help keep them safe. Her family was whole again and she was surrounded by the ones she loved. All was not right with the world, but all was right in this moment in time, in this little cabin, in this valley and always in her heart.

The End


End file.
